Watching the Past, Present and Future
by LaurenJr
Summary: Nobody has done this before, so I have made one! What happens when you change the timeline of the movie and send all our favourite characters to a room with only a screen and a movie for entertainment? What happens when the movie is about you? How will the Guardians and Pitch stand staying in the same room for the duration? Find out! -COMPLETE (Shall I do a sequel?)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay some of you will know me from various other stories my most recent being HTTYD 'Watching the Movie' which has been finished just for this new fanfiction.**

**I was really disappointed when I learned that there were NO Watching the Movie fanfics on here so I have made one!**

**This takes place right after the sledging scene.**

**I have an active Facebook page (LaurenJr) for updates on my story, etc!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack Frost trailed away from the exited, chattering children behind him. They allexcitedly talked about the Tooth fairy and whatever else while he was left behind- unseen and alone. Why was it like This? What was he doing wrong? Never in his 300 years on life had anyone mortal seen him... Never. Never had he felt the touch of another- not even a nudge on the shoulder. He could count the conversations he has had on one hand! Could his day get any worse?

Suddenly a white light swallowed him whole with a POP

Apparently it could...

* * *

"Jamie!"

"Hiya Soph! Look I've lost a Tooth!"

All the children arrive at Jamies as Jamie is greeted with his beaming little sister, Sophie. Just when the other kids are about to leave a bright, white light surrounds them asthey disappear with a POP

* * *

"What about a sack? I imagine the boy will fit in well, no?"

"North! We can't just throw him in a sack! I hardly imagine we would like that."

"Tooth you worry too much!"

"Yeah Tooth, frostbite won't mind!"

"Bunny you're just looking for A opportunity to annoy Jack!"

Sandy watches, amused at their ramblings when suddenly they re surrounded by a binging white light as they and the yetis and elves vanish with a POP.

* * *

Pitch walks around his dark, damp lair, grinning evilly, soon he could put his plan into action! Just then a white light surrounds him and he vanishes with a pleasing POP

* * *

POP

THUD

Everyone landed on the oak wood floor with a soft thud, Pitch hidden in the shadow and Jack not far away from the hidden boogieman on his own, confused.

"Its Santa!"

"Bunny, bunny hop hop hop!"

"Toothfairy!"

"The Sandman!"

Scream the children as they rush to the very confused guardians. "Okay what just happened?" Asks Tooth.

"I think a better question would be how did we get here?" Jack asks.

"Jack Frost! We have been looking for you no?" The children look around, confused.

"Me?" Jack asks, surprised and nervous. "Why?"

"Ah good question." Bunny says as the children search for the invisible man.

"I tell you why! Because-"

"Not interrupting am I?" Asks a warm voice. The guardians get into fighting stance.

"Who said that?!" ExclaimsNorth as everyone (even Pitch) searches for the feminine voice.

"Oh sorry." A girl appears on a big screen at the front- she has a blue t-shirt on with black leggings and orange ankle socks her brown hair in a ponytail. "Lauren, at your service." She says with a large, comical bow. "Anyway to buisness I have taken you from a point in a movie called Rise of the Guardians- no I won't tell you what its about- and you will be watching that movie in here. Now seating arrangements and introductions!" She claps her hands together, grinning.

Everyone turned around. It was the first time anyone had noticed the seats. On the left was 6 cushy beanbags, all different colours. In the centre was 4 armchairs, one tall, red and cushiony next to it was a proud, multicoloured armchair. On the other end of the red one was a comfy looking purple and green armchair with feathers adoring it. Next to the multicoloured one was a beautiful golden one, with a comfy cushion in the centre. A few metres away from the golden one was a masterpiece of beauty- it was light blue with intricate ice vines leading around the frame. Quite a way of from this chair was a deep, dark black one with an intimidating aura. Behind all these were wide sofas of different coloures and in front cushions of bright purples and greens were layed out amongst large cushions of red.

"Okay first you children, brightly coloured beanbags at the front. Everyone meet Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Caleb and Claude." The children rush to the brightly coloured beanbags and snag a colour.

"Okay now meet North- can I call you North?- also know as Santa Clause and he will be allocting the big red squishy armchair." North, smiling, walks to his seat and plomps down.

"Tooth fairy- Toothiana. No descriptions needed your seat is the purple and green feathery one next to North." Toothiana flutters over to her seat, smiling warmly At North.

"Easter Bunny- Mr. Australia take the other seat next to North." Lauren chuckles as bunny shoots her an annoyed look and takes his seat.

"And Sandy- the sandman- your's is the golden chair next to Bunnymund." Sandy floats to his amrchair, smiling warmly at the children.

"Okay the next two are hard to explain so the smaller cushions- those are for Tooth's fairys and the larger ones for the elves. Yetis you have the sofas behind." Everyone took their seats leaving a lonley Jack and hidden Pitch.

"Okay first the children won't see him-" Jack looked down at this "Nobody pays him any heed and he's been alone for what 300 years now... Yeah 300 years! His name is Jack Forst- Jack you've got the blue chair." Jack floats across to his chair and rests his staff next to him. The children stare at him, only just seeing him, but Jack doesn't know this.

"Jack Frost." Gasps Jamie while the other kids gape, Jack sits up from his previous slouch and turns to the Guardians.

"What?" He asks they shake their heads.

"That wasn't us Jack." Smiles Tooth. Jack turns to Lauren.

"Don't even waste your breath." She says smiling.

"Then who-"

"Jack Frost." Jack whips his head in the direction of the voice only to be greeted by 6 gaping kids.

"But you just said-"

"Jack Frost." The other kids say, finally reaching a certain point of sanity again.

"Wait... Can you hear me?!" The nod.

"Can... _Can you see me_?!" It was too much to comprehend, after years, centuries of being ignored, neglected and shoved away finally, _finally_, he is seen! He jumps in the air happily, not caring about anyone else at that point. Finally he calmed down, he didn't realise people smiling warmingly and happily as he beamed.

"Anyway the guardians won't like this but one more person will be joining us for the watching- he, like Jack, has been alone for years and is an essential character in this movie- its Pitch Black whom is hiding right now. And yes Jack- Pitch as in the boogeyman." Jack promptly shuts his mouth "Pitch sit down in the black seat why don't you? Everyone knows you're here now anyway." The guardians gasp and branish their weapons as a smirking Pitch Black emerges from the shadows and sits down in his seat. "Guardians don't even think about it, put away your weapons and sit back down!" Sheepishly the guardians put away their weapons as the Kids gape in fear the the boogeyman.

"Great! Now I have to go, but don't think that you can just get away with anything I'm warning you. Oh and guardians- you tell Jack about your little invite before its time and I swear you will regret it! I'll be around if you need me!"And with that she leaves the screen.

The guardians, but Bunny, looked disappointed at that while Jack looks curious but knows better to pry with Lauren's threat still hanging in the air. Before anyone could speak the screen lit up and the first scene began.

Here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

**The next two chapters will be relatively short but as the story 'gathers speed' the chapters will become longer.**

**Oh and **

**Everyone: the entire room but Pitch Black.**

**The Room/Hall,etc. : The entire room, including Pitch.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**DARKNESS**

**JACK (V.O.)**  
**Darkness.**

Everyone jumps at the voice before turning to Jack. "Is that you, Jack?" Asks Tooth.

"I think so." Jack ponders, it sound like him but he can't remember every saying this...

**That's the first thing I **

**remember. It was dark, and it was **  
**cold. And I was scared.**

The entire room turn to Jack, the guardians with pity clearly in their eyes, the kids with a twinge of fear for that emotion amd pity for Jack, Pitch with an unreadable expression.

_**The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of **_  
_**light, refracted through water, which turns into...**_  
_**A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE**_

"Manny." Gasps North, leaning forward.  
_**The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above **_  
_**begins to spider-web and crack.**_

_**EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT**_  
_**Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond **_  
_**continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. **_

"Why were you in a lake?" Gasps Tooth, while the rest of the room look at Jack, worry in their eyes, he looked like he had been a mortal, like most of them, so why had his original self been in a lake?

"How am I supposed to know? This is my first memory." Jack shrugs, not noticing the worry becoming more evident in the hall's eyes. This was just plain suspicious- but never had a spirit been know to...dare they say it... _Die _before becoming a spirit- they would all be keeping an eye on him thats for certain, even pitch and the children.

_**A **_  
_**young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense **_  
_**moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his **_  
_**tousled hair frosted white.**_

The guardians assess his clothing curiously, they look like the fashion from the 1700s but the Jack here now was wearing clear modern clothing, even if his pants were a bit frayed to the ends before they noticed with a smile (Bunny hid his) that Jack was barefoot back then also, some things never change.

**JACK (V.O.)**  
**But then...then I saw the moon.**

Jack glared at the screen forcefully, Man in Moon had ignored him his whole life exept this day so why should Jack care about him?

Nobody failed to notice the hate clear in Jack's eyes and Pitch looked on, curiously Could the boy hate the Moon as he did? Allies were always handy expecially winter spirits...

**It **  
**was so big and it was so bright, **  
**and it seemed to chase the darkness **  
**away. **

Pitch growled dangerously, thats because MiM had been chasing away the darkness, chasing him away. He had tried venturing out to the frozen lake after he felt a powerful spirit awakening but something had pushed him back...**  
**

**And when it did...I wasn't **  
**scared anymore. **

_**Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him. **_

**JACK (V.O.)**  
**Why I was there, and what I was **  
**meant to do - that I've never **  
**known. And a part of me wonders if **  
**I ever will.**

The hall looked at him with pity.

"Bring snow days and fun!" Exclaim the kids happily, trying to cheer him up, Jack smiled. _Protect children with us_, thought the guardians (except bunny).

_**Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight **_  
_**as it dims a bit.**_  
_**Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something **_  
_**with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden **_  
_**staff.**_

Jack smiled at this and gripped his staff happily, he and his staff were inseperable.

_** Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the **_  
_**staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd.**_  
_**Avid almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in **_  
_**contact with the ground. **_

"It shocked me." Jack says defensivley, before anyone could comment.

_**Frost shoots out and spreads across **_  
_**the ice. Jack is visibly confused. **_

"Woah." Gasps the kids, as they watch Jack test out his newfound powers.  
_**He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their **_  
_**trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as **_  
_**he begins to run across the frozen pond. **_  
_**Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the **_  
_**air. **_

Tooth and Sandy smile as they watch him, realising just how young Jack really was- as did everyone but Jack which only powered their curiousity- why would Jack become a spirit at such a young age?

_**Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to **_  
_**earth and into the trees. **__**Jack grabs hold of a tree branch **__**and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.**_

_**EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. **_  
_**Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands **_  
_**up, still elated, and brushes himself off. **_  
_**As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their **_  
_**hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.**_

Jack looked away, sadly. He ignored anyones glances as they watched on.

**JACK**  
**(to the townsfolk)**  
**Hello. Hello. Good evening, **  
**ma'am. **  
**(beat)**  
**Ma'am?**

Tooth's hands flew to her mouth "Oh my tooth." She whispers, realising just what they were witnessing. Pitch looked indifferent but he did slightly feel for the boy on the inside, knowing what it was like. It appeared the other guardians had realised too as they looked on sadly, Bunny looking quite indifferent.

_**The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches **_  
_**down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**_  
**JACK**  
**Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me **  
**where I am?**

_**The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack **_  
_**staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had **_  
**_been knocked out him. _**

Suddenly Bunny begins to feel rather bad for the frosty child, not 10 minutes old and nobody can see him. The children gasp, they couldn't imagine being ignored like that Until they gasped silently, was he still invisible now? Was that why they couldn't see him?! Guilt pooled in them all like a rapid river.

**_His emotions causing it to snow._ **

**JACK**  
**Hello! Hello!**

_**Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his **_  
_**presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**_

**JACK (V.O.)**  
**My name is Jack Frost - how do I **  
**know that? The moon told me so. **  
**But that was all he ever told me. **  
**And that was a long, long time ago.**

**_The words 'Rise of the Guardians' fill the screen until the next scene loads._**

The next scene begins in silence as the room has a unspoken saddness Looming around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who has an account of School of Dragons? Its amazing! This chapter would have been up earlier but I lost it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK**

"This is the present day." Lauren's voice rang through the hall. The guardians gasps as they realised what was to be unveiled as Pitch smirks evilly.

_**FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal **_  
_**a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible **_  
_**hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**_

_**INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK**_  
_**We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white **_  
_**trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of **_  
_**ice onto a stone work table-**_

_**IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying **_  
_**ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo **_  
_**on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**_

The children gasp at one of their idols having tattoos! Well there goes their childhood...

_**Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, **_  
**_each licking their own tasty morsel._ **

North shakes his head, chuckling while the elves drool at the cookies.

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Still waiting for cookies!**

"Uh- oh!" Laughs Jack.

_**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies **_  
_**from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**_

"And that is why you eat the cookies directly from the kitchen, young elves." Jack lectures, grinning.  
_**The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself **_  
_**across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge **_  
_**HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing **_  
_**a miniature HAMMER. **_

"Wow small tools for a big guy." Jack says as the other guardians chuckle lightly.

_**As North's humming along with his music, **_  
_**delicately CHISELING into the ice, **_

"Ice?" Asks Jack.

"Yes well if you get the right sort it lasts a while." North explains.

"Understandable." Jack nods while North thinks about the frost child- surely he could create ice that would _never_ melt...

"Jack, you make ice, no?" Asks North.

"Of course I do!" Jack exclaims, as if it were an offence to suggest anything different.

"No by I didn't mean anything but it only- it it possible to create ice that won't melt?"

"Easy!" Jack exclaims while North smiles and returns to the movie.

_**we see a second arm sleeve **_

_**tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible-**_

_**His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - **_

"Woah creepy!" Exclaim Jack, making the children laugh.

_**A delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-**_  
_**His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An **_  
_**ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the **_  
_**track, picking up speed-**_

**NORTH** **Yes!**

_**North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two **_  
_**Elves. **_

"Sure you want to do that North?" Asks Tooth.  
_**Avid of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the **_  
_**plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then **_  
_**unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out **_  
**_onto the plate._ **

Jack and the children laugh while North looks sheepish. "See what I mean?" Tooth asks.

**NORTH**  
**Ah, finally!**

_**He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. **_

"Too late." Sighs Tooth.

_**He chuckles **_  
_**as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair **_  
_**- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the **_  
_**train lifts off the track-**_

"Not bad- for a non-winter spirit." Jack smiles while North looks thoughtful at this.  
_**Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned **_  
_**YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the **_  
**_floor in pieces._ **

"NOOOOO!" Cries Jack.

**YETI** **Arghbal...**

**NORTH**  
**Ach! **

_**The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries **_  
_**out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out **_  
_**another whimper. **_

Jack and the kids laugh while the yeti looks sheepish.

_**North looks down at the broken toy and **_  
**_takes a moment to collect himself._ **

**NORTH**  
**How many times have I told you to **  
**knock?**

"As many times as I've tried to break in- or more." Jack guesses, smiling.

**YETI**  
**Warga blarghgha!**

"Just use fingers- I don't understand yetish." Jack says.

**NORTH**  
**What...? The Globe?**

"Or ignore North's question."

_**North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and **_  
_**heads out-**_

_**INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as **_  
**_North's huge boots stomp through._ **

**NORTH**  
**Shoo with your pointy heads. Why **  
**are you always under boot?**

"Aw North, its not the elves fault they're incredibly short." Jack says as the elves nod their head in aggreement and grin at Jack.

_**He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS - **_  
_**they're looking up in fear at - ****Avid GLOBE OF BELIEF**_  
_**Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North **_  
**_notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._ **

**NORTH**  
**What is this?**

"Well I'm no guardian but it looks like a globe." Jack grins, wryly. The guardians smile- Jack doesn't know just how wrong he is. The children giggle at Jack while Pitch notices the guardian's smiles...could Frost be...no...

_**Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is **_  
**_snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._ **

**NORTH**  
**(to Yeti)**  
**Have you checked the axis? Is **  
**rotation balanced?**

"I don't even know what those words mean..." Jack frowns.

**YETI**  
**(shrugs shoulders)**  
**Wardle bawddrel-**

_**Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of **_  
_**nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING **_  
_**BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE **_  
_**GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-**_

Jack looks from the globe, to Pitch and then back to the globe. "Ohhhh." Jack says softly. Then he looks to the glaring guardians- it appears Pitch and the Guardians are having a stare off. "Tension much?" Laughs Jack.

_**The elves scurry in a panic,**_

Pitch smirks at the Elves pitiful fear.

_** then all at once the BLACK SAND **_  
_**WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as **_  
_**the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates **_  
_**into the air - **_

_**As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to **_  
_**the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls **_  
_**to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving **_  
_**walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving **_  
_**nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER? **_

"Wow you have a creepy laugh... Hey you have no eyebrows! Any you're wearing a dress..."Jack gasps, The guardians have to grab pillows and stuff their faces into them to muffle their laughter.

**_North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_ **

**NORTH**  
**Can it be?**  
**(then calls off)**  
**Dingle!**

"Well I am guessing that the culprit isn't 'Dingle' but this guy right here-" Jack jabs his thumb in Pitch's direction. "But I can understand the confusion the similarities are amazing..." The guardians grab their pillows for the second time this scene.

_**A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to**_  
_**themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement **_  
**_quickly turns to confusion._ **

"Uh-oh" Jack chuckles.

**NORTH**  
**Make preparations! We are going to **  
**have company.**

"North only Sandy drinks the eggnog and you are the only one who eats the cookies." Sighs Bunny.

_**North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and **_  
_**PRESSES IT-** **Avid Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP **_  
_**the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-**_

_**EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT **_  
_**ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the **_  
_**GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys! Been busy on other stories And I kept loosing this document and not saving it by accident!**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a **_  
_**sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes **_  
_**out the other side with a tooth in hand.**_

_**EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY**_  
_**Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this **_  
_**is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**_

"Woah." Gasp the children.

_**INT. TOOTH'S PALACE**_  
_**Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in **_  
**_tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out._ **

"And que the Tooth fairy." Jack says just as Tooth flits onto the screen.

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 **  
**bicuspids, 18 central incisors. **  
**Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 **  
**premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain **  
**advisory! **  
**Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at **  
**23 Maple. Head out!**

"How your fairy ever manage to understand you, Tooth, I will never know." Sighs Bunny.

_**A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks **_  
_**out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is **_  
_**TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of **_  
_**tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them. **_

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Wait!**

_**And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we **_  
_**finally see her beautiful FACE. **_  
_**she's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy **_  
_**adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**_

"Oh no." Groan the guardians.

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**It's her first tooth. Have you **  
**ever seen a more adorable lateral **  
**incisor in all of your life?!**

"I don't even know what a lateral incisor is." Jack chuckles.  
**(gasps)**  
**Look how she flossed!**

"Tooth!" Sighs North.

_**The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's **_  
_**attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky. **_  
_**She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of **_  
_**the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**_

**NORTH (OVERVOICE)**  
**My fellow Guardians - **

The hall jump and Jack smirks "North has a louder and more startling voice than me!"

**It is our job **  
**to watch over the children of the **  
**world, and keep them safe - to **  
**bring wonder, hope and dreams. **

"What about memories?!" Exclaims Tooth as North hurriedly apologises.

**And so, I've called us all here for **  
**one reason, and one reason only - **  
**the children are in danger.**

"Dun, dun, DUNNNN"

"Dammit frostbite, can't yeh just shut up for 30 seconds!"

"Aw Bunny, you love me really."

"Please the day Sandy misses a day of his work!" Well that would backfire later...

"Aha so you DO love me!"

"No frostbite, yeh heard me wrong."

"Will you both stop bickering!"

"Bunny started it."

"No, YOU started it with your none stop outbreaks."

"No, YOU started it by downgrading me for it!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW!"

"Sorry North..."

_**EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM**_  
_**We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a **_  
_**stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken **_  
_**the shape of a child playing soccer. **_

"And here we have the Sandman."

_**We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the **_  
_**sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to **_  
_**earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS...**_

The children gape as Jack smiles- right on time Sandy.

_**...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand **_  
_**shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads. **_  
_**The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, **_  
_**THE SANDMAN. **_

_**Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The **_  
_**Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned. **_  
_**Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud **_  
_**suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small **_  
_**BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the **_  
_**plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape **_  
_**and flies off into the distance.**_

"Awesome!" Exclaim the twins as they watch on-screen Sandy fly away on his biplane.

**NORTH (CONT)**

**An enemy we have kept at bay for **  
**centuries has finally decided to **  
**strike back. We alone can stop **  
**him.**

"Pitch!"

"Frostbite I'm warning yeh one more word..."

_**INT. EGG TUNNEL**_  
_**A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs **_  
_**carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object. **_  
_**Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely **_  
_**keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding **_  
_**speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**_

_**EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE**_  
_**A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. **_  
_**A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. **_  
**_The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND._ **

"And here we have the Easter Kangaroo- self centered and extremely hot headed."

"Why kangaroo, mate I'll-" But Bunny was cut off.

"Both of you quit it!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ah, it's freezing.**

"Well I would hope so, it being the North Pole and all..." Jack shrugs.

**_He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**I can't feel my feet! I can't feel **  
**my feet!**

Jack laughs at the bunny's expense. "What? Cottontail afraid of a bit of snow?"

"You wish." Growls Bunny.

_**In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit **_

_**palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**_

_**INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails **_  
**_of Dreamsand._ **

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Cookies? **

"Nah only you mate."

**Eggnog, anyone?**

"Watch Sandy finish them all."

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Oh, this better be good, North.**

**TOOTHIANA**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Montreal, sector six: ten **  
**premolars, eight incisors and **  
**twelve canines. Steer clear of the **  
**wild goose migration.**

North shakes his head "And you're still at it!"

**NORTH **  
**Sandy, thank you for coming. **

_**Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He **_  
_**joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe **_  
_**Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating **_  
**_that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._ **

**NORTH **  
**(to Sandy)**  
**I know, I know, but I obviously **  
**wouldn't have called you all here **  
**unless it was serious.**

"Well you could pass on the message..." Jack says.

_**North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. **_  
**_Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies._ **

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**The Boogie Man was here - at the **  
**Pole.**

_**North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**_

**TOOTH **  
**(shocked)**  
**Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

"No the other boogeyman- Dingle!" Jack says, his voiced laced with laughter and seriousness. 'Dingle' looks alarmed and Pitch looks extremely pissed. The guardians can't help but laugh.

**NORTH**  
**Yes! There was black sand covering **  
**the globe.**

"North that's not exactly Pitch..." Tooth points out.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(confused)**  
**What, what...what do you mean black **  
**sand?**

**NORTH**  
**And then a shadow!**

"And he ignores me..." Bunny sighs.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Hold on, hold on, I thought you **  
**said you saw Pitch.**

**NORTH**  
**Well, ah, not exactly...**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Not exactly? Can you believe this **  
**guy?**

"Well someone does if they an see him."

_**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand **_  
**_question mark above his head._ **

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

_**Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**_

**NORTH**  
**Look, he is up to something very **  
**bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

Jack guffaws while the children giggle uncontrollably. "Look I may not be the most persuasive person but I know that telling someone you feel it in your belly will only make them think you're crazy." Jack advises.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(his eyes narrow)**  
**Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, **  
**you summoned me here THREE DAYS **  
**BEFORE EASTER - because of your **  
**belly? **

"But not just any belly-" Jack says seriously "Santa's fortune belly!" He laughs with the kids and yetis.

**Mate, if I did this to you **  
**three days before Christmas-**

"Ah but Bunny- easter is not Christmas!" North chuckles.

"Oh no." Groand Tooth while Sandy facepalms.

"What?" Asks the kids.

"North and Bunny have a tendency to fight over who's holiday is better." Tooth explains.

"Its Christmas!" North says to Tooth.

"No its Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Winter!" Jack laughs, causing both guardians to look at him strangely. "What I can't defend my life purpose?" They shrug in a 'fair enough' way and continue.

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Winter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Winter!

"Teeth!" Tooth joins in.

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Winter!"

"Teeth!"

"STOP!" Lauren shouted, the four spirits settled, promising to pick up the argument later.

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Argentina. Priority alert! A **  
**batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

"Isn't that a company?" Asks Jack.

**NORTH**  
**Please. Bunny. Easter is not **  
**Christmas.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Here we go...**

_**North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his **_  
_**hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served **_  
_**eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**_

"Always on the eggnog eh Sandy?" Chuckles North.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**(laughs)**  
**North, I, I don't have time for **  
**this. I've still got two million **  
**eggs to finish up.**

"I remember you saying your eggs walk by themselves- so why would you need to be there?" Tooth asks, Bunny remains quiet.

_**The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of **_  
_**light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down **_  
**_the walls of the globe room._ **

"Manny!" The guardians smile while Pitch and Jack glare- causing Pitch to look in wonder at the angered boy.

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**No matter how much you paint, is **  
**still egg!**

"With chocolate in!" Monty adds.

"Which is bad for your teeth! Bunny you should really put some floss in there at least!" Tooth reprimands.

"Oh boy- Tooth the kids brush their teeth twice a day already!" Bunny argues.

"But that's not enough! They should floss regularly! And brush after eating every time! And-"

"Tooth, now is not time." North says.

_**Sandman points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' **_  
_**attention.**_

Jack laughs softly

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Look, mate, I'm dealing with **  
**perishables. Right. You've got **  
**all year to prepare.**

"So do you." North says.

"Yeah but I have to do it myself! You have yetis!"

"But your eggs walk Bunny!" Tooth says. The kids and Jack silently wonder about the yetis behind them- wasn't it always the eves who made the toys?

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. **  
**Saltwater taffy.**

"I love taffy." The kids say dreamily.

_**Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent **_

_**musical note forming above his head.**_

The children and Jack are full out laughing at the three guardians, who's cheeks are lightly dusted with pink.

**NORTH**  
**(to Bunny)**  
**Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

"I think jumpy would be a better word here." Sniggers Jack.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**And why are you always such a **  
**blowhard!**

"This is rich coming from you Cottontail!" Jack says. Bunny would have retorted if Jack hadn't froze his mouth shut.

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Ontario, sector nine: five canines, **  
**two molars, and fourteen incisors. **  
**Is that all in one house?**

"Only if its a realllly big house." Pippa says.

_**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping **_  
_**up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**_

Jack, the kids, Sandy and all the helpers (elves, fairies and yetis) were full out laugjing now, heck even Pitch was inwardly sniggering at the guardians. "Sandy, you could do with a bell." Jack says,

**NORTH**  
**(turning his attention)**  
**Tooth! Can't you see we're trying **  
**to argue.**

**TOOTH**  
**Sorry, not all of us get to work **  
**one night a year. Am I right, **  
**Sandy? **

_**Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward **_  
_**the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their **_  
_**bickering. **_

More blushing and sniggering.

_**Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split **_  
_**second, but then -**_

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**San Diego, sector two! Five **  
**incisors, a bicuspid and a really **  
**loose molar on stand-by.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(mocking)**  
**Come on, mate, Pitch went out with **  
**the dark ages. We made sure of **  
**that - remember?**

"I dunno cottontail, this sure looks a lot like Pitch." Jack says, jabbing a finger at a shocked Pitch, the Guradians snigger.

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**I know it was him. We have serious **  
**situation!**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Well, I've got a serious situation **  
**with some eggs.**

"Who can do it themselves." North says,

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We **  
**work so hard once a year club" but **  
**could we concentrate on the matter-**

Jack sniggers "We work hard so much a year club?" Tooth blushes. "Nice one!" Add a beam to the blush.

_**Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and **_  
_**vigorously shakes it's bell. **_

The elves scoot away from a now silently chortling Sandy. "Well looks like you got yourself a bell." Laughs Jack.

_**The other Guardians are finally **_  
_**silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand **_  
_**crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers **_  
_**away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight **_  
_**as it concentrates on the circle between them.**_

**NORTH**  
**Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why **  
**didn't you say something?**

"He tried." Monty says.

_**Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out **_  
**_his ears._ **

"And Sandy's irritated." Sighs Tooth.

**NORTH**  
**(to Man in Moon)**  
**It's been a long time old friend! **

"300 years... That little... Doesn't even listen..." Jack grumbles under his breath, te others only catching snippets as their curiosity grows.  
**What is big news?**

_**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of**_  
_**moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**_  
_**- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The **_  
_**Guardians look on, stunned.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**It is Pitch.**

"And here I was thinking it was Dingle." Jack sighs, mock-disappointed while the children giggle.

_**North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**_

**NORTH **  
**(back up to the moon)**  
**Manny...what must we do?**

_**Man in Moon answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of **_  
_**moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further **_  
_**illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of **_  
_**their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a **_  
_**large gem at the head of a pillar.**_

**TOOTH**  
**Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

"Nope." Says the kids and Jack. For a reason Jack cannot comprehend 3/4 of the guardians are now beaming at him.

_**The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting **_  
_**light all over the chamber.**_

**NORTH**  
**(awed)**  
**He's choosing a new Guardian.**

"Poor fella." Sighs Jack, Pitch looks at him slyly, confusion in his eyes.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**What?! Why?**

**NORTH**  
**Must be big deal! Manny thinks we **  
**need help!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(annoyed)**  
**Since when do we need help?!**

"And you say North's a blowhard." Tooth sighs.

**TOOTH**  
**I wonder who it's gonna be?**

More beams at an oblivious Jack.

**_A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**Maybe the Leprechaun?**

"He's alright." Shrugs Jack. "Good for a laugh at the best of times."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Please not the groundhog, please **  
**not the groundhog.**

"What did the big bad groundhog do you you Bunny?" Jack teases. "I must say I am a bit disappointed you have forgotten about me." He laughs.

_**Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND- and a FIGURE resolves **_  
_**over the central pillar: **_

"Please be groundhog, please be groundhog, PLEASE be the groundhog!" Jack begs. The guardians (all of them) look at him oddly.

_**slight, hooded, bearing a familiar **_  
**_hooked STAFF._ **

"No, this has to be a nightmare, no, no, no." Jack has gone beyond his usual pale state and is grabbing his hair desperately.

"Its no nightmare Frost, or I would know." Smirks Pitch.

"No, no, no, no, no." Jack mutters desperately.

**NORTH**  
**Jack Frost.**

"NO! I am NOT becoming a self- centred, bribing guardian!" Jack exclaims.

"What was that, mate." Bunny says dangerously.

"You heard me, Cottontail. I said I am NOT becoming a-" Jack begins angrily

"But Jack- you have to!" North interrupts.

"No I don't! You've been fine without me what good am I?!" Jack replies.

"Jack- please!" Tooth begins.

"NO WAY am I becoming an arrogant, bribing, self-centred-" Jack begins.

"What did you just call us?" Bunny starts.

"I called you arrogant, I called you bribing, I called you self-centred- got a problem?" Jack says.

"Why you little- we protect the children!" Bunny exclaims angrily.

"You BRIBE the children!" Jack retorts.

"We keep them believing!" North begins.

"Well you don't do a great job then do you?! They stop believing at- what?- 11?" Jack replies.

"Like you would know anything about belief, Frost. You haven't had one believer is your whole life." Bunny says. Oh that did it!

Pain flashed in his eyes for moments before it disappeared. "Yes! But I still bring a snow day cottontail! And look- am I frail and weak- NO! You can easily go without kids!" Jack says snakily, danger flashed in his eyes. "I have! 300 years and I'm still here! And if you need kids to believe in order to survive then you're all just- _weak_." He spits out the last word like poison as the guardians gape at him. He sits back down in his seat, not caring as he caresses his staff almost prepared to attack.

As quick as it was there the danger in his eyes was gone and the childhood innocence and pain was back- not that anyone noticed. "How dare you." Begins Bunny angrily.

"Bunny-" Starts Tooth.

"It's easy enough for you to say- you've never even been heard let alone seen! You're just lonely and-" But a burst of ice shards cut him of the they bolt for him, he ducks just as they turns into powder.

"BOYS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tooth exclaims as Bunny takes his seat alongside the guardians.

The children couldn't believe it- that people so good could say so many evil things. Was it true? Did their heroes rely on them? Was Jack Frost alone for 300 years?

Pitch watched with wonder at the Frost boy- many would be so happy to become a guardian but instead this one attacks the Rabbit, says harmful things to the guardians and most importantly _he was alone_.

_**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand **_  
_**there, stunned.**_

The Mini- teeth blush.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ah, I take it back! The **  
**Groundhog's fine!**

"You do care." Jack says snarkily.

**TOOTHIANA**  
**(caught admiring Jack)**

Its Tooth's turn to blush as the guardians stare at her and Jack just ignores it, hidimg his embarrassment and confusion.  
**Well, ah, as long he helps to **  
**ah...to protect the children, **  
**right?**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about **  
**children! **

"I don't care about the children." Begins Jack darkly. "If I didn't care about children them their winters would be full of starvation, death and overall horror. I don't do blizzards for a reason." Pitch sits up with a jolt at these words, it sounds like the dark ages even worse...

"What about Easter 68?" Bunny retorts,

"That was an accident! Do you know how hard it is to stop a fire?!" Jack says angrily, shocking Bunny to silence, no way did Frostbite care, he just wanted to ruin his easters...

**All he does is freeze **  
**water pipes **

"That I do!"

**and mess with my egg **  
**hunts. **

"I do not!"

**Right? He's an **  
**irresponsible, selfish...**

"Continue Cottontail, I dare you." Jack mutters darkly.

**NORTH**  
**Guardian.**

"No. No, no, no don't think like that! Remember! I'm... Er... I'm selfish yeah! And totally irresponsible and remember Easter '68? Yeah see... Bunny give me a hand here!" Jack says to Bunny who shakes his head and Jack groans.

_**This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Jack Frost is many things, but he **  
**is not a Guardian.**

"Eeeeeeeexactly! So lets just forget this ever happened- yeah? You guys can fight this guy and I can continue with my snow days and closing school and-"

"That's you?!" Asks Claude.

"Who else?" Grins Jack.

"Awesome!" The kids all grin.

_**As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**_

"Oh and the answers 'no'." Jack says as the next scene begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews- they make me work faster! In this episode I am having the kids felling guilty, don't hate me! Anyway I hope this is okay for you guys and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Dreamworks to you? Thought not...**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT**_  
_**A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a **_  
_**Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man **_  
_**touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost **_  
_**across the street. **_  
_**A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle **_  
_**and moves in for a sip. **_

"What for it..." Grins Jack.

_**But as he does, the water freezes **_  
_**magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. **_  
_**His friends can't help but laugh.**_

Neither can the children or 3/4 of the guardians as they watch the child attempt to unstick his tongue.

**RUSSIAN BOY**  
**(tongue stuck to frozen **  
**ice)**  
**Aahhhhh...!**

_**A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE **_  
_**magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - **_  
_**lands on his butt. **_

The children giggle.

_**Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF **_  
_**FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost **_  
_**as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we **_  
_**see...**_  
_**A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly **_  
_**forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from **_  
_**reaching its food. **_

"It'll melt." Jack laughs.

_**We move along the side of the building...**_  
_**A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The **_  
_**window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the **_  
_**pages flying out the window. We move along the building, **_  
_**across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze.**_  
_**We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. **_  
_**Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in **_  
**_the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._ **

**JACK**  
**(amused)**  
**Ah, now that, that was fun.**

"Too right it was." Jack grins, wishing he could go for a flight now.  
**(beat)**  
**Hey wind...**

"You fly the wind?" Asks North, apparently shocked. Jack nods.

_**Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway **_  
_**and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, **_  
**_smiling as the wind blows past._ **

**JACK**  
**Take me home!**

"Home?"

"Burgess, namely the lake."

_**Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and **_  
_**through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from **_  
_**one horizon to the other.**_

**JACK**  
**Woooooohoooooooooo!**

Jack sighs, wishing he could be there now The children watch, transfixed, as Jack soars through the sky.

_**EXT. BURGESS - DAY**_  
_**Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of **_  
**_Burgess._ **

**JACK**  
**SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

"YEAH!" The kids cheer happily.

_**Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. **_  
_**Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as **_  
_**gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's **_  
**_wake._ **

_**EXT. FROZEN POND**_  
_**Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an **_  
_**all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it **_  
_**knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, **_  
_**this is JAMIE.**_

"Hey its me!" Jamie exclaims.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, whoa.**

_**Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the **_  
_**cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES **_  
_**AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and **_  
_**lands beside Jamie.**_

"This is today... Isn't it?" Jamie asks.

"Looks like it." Jack says.

"Wait... You were there?" Jamie gasps.

"Of course I was!" Jack replies. The kids begin to feel guilty for not seeing him that day.

**JACK**  
**Huh, that looks interesting. Good **  
**book?**

"Yeah." Jamie replies to Jack, still feelimg guilty.

_**Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, **_  
_**rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into **_  
_**drifts (all the boys are 8).**_

"Oh yeah!" The twins cheer, high-fiving.

**CLAUDE AND CALEB**  
**Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow **  
**daaaay!**

_**Jack calls after the boys...**_

**JACK**  
**You're welcome!**

The kids beam at Jack as said spirit grins back.

**JAMIE**  
**(goes running after them)**  
**Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys **  
**coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

Bunny perks up at this.

**CALEB**  
**Yeah, free candy!**

Bunny laughs, rolling his eyes. "But candy is bad for your teeth! Really Bunny you should have floss or something else in those eggs!" Tooth reprimands.

**CLAUDE**  
**I hope we can find the eggs with **  
**all this snow!**

"Easy peasy." Jack smirks and just to prove his point he makes it snow flr the kids, and then absorbs it back into his staff. "It can go within 30 seconds if it wants."

_**Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket**_

_**EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**_  
_**The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens **_  
_**up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb **_  
_**are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks **_  
_**unseen along the top of the fence.**_

The kids really couldn't believe it, Jack Frost- THE Jack Frost- the one who gave them snow days and school free times was there the whole time!

**CALEB**  
**(walla)**  
**Stop!**

**CLAUDE**  
**(walla)**  
**No, you stop!**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, it says here that they found **  
**Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in **  
**Michigan. That's like, super **  
**close!**

**CLAUDE**  
**Here we go again.**

"There's nothing wrong with belief." North says.

_**Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE**_  
_**(Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their **_  
_**Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**_

**JAMIE**  
**You saw the video too Claude, he's **  
**out there!**

**CALEB**  
**That's what you said about aliens.**

"You never know."

**CLAUDE**  
**And the Easter Bunny.**

Bunny slumped at this- were the kids already having their doubts?!

**JAMIE**  
**(grabs his sled)**  
**Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

Bunny beams at Jamie.

**JACK**  
**Oh he's real alright.**

Bunny sits up even straighter and stares at Jack.

** Real **  
**annoying, real grumpy, and really**  
**full of himself.**

And Bunny slumps again while the children giggle- man they wish they could have seen Jack earlier! "Jack- even when Bunny is not there you tease him." North chuckles.

_**Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering **_  
_**over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**_

**CLAUDE**  
**(laughing)**  
**Come on, you guys believe anything.**

**SOPHIE**  
**(giggles)**  
**EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!**

Bunny smiles at Sophie who is grinning like the cheshire chat at him.  
**(falls over)**  
**Ow!**

_**Sophie begins to cry.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Mom! Sophie fell again!**

Jack laughs at the laziness of Jamie- not that he wouldn't do that himself of course. Jack was soon becoming a favourite of the other kids- especially Jamie.

_**JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, **_  
_**stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**_

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**You okay, Soph?**

"Was she okay?" Asks Tooth, worried.

"Yes she is okay, right Soph?" Jamie asks Sophie.

"All better." She giggles As Tooth smiles at her.

**CLAUDE**  
**Are we sledding or what?**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack **  
**Frost nipping at your nose.**

"Oh no." Groans Jack As Jamie feels the gult return- not that it ever really left- as the guardians stare at Jack, wondering why he is so upset at someone knowing who he is.

_**Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Who's Jack Frost?**

The guradians understand as they send him a look of pity which he pointedly ignores.

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**No one, honey. It's just an **  
**expression.**

And more pity looks at Jack (Some more guilty than others).

**JACK**  
**(smile drops - offended)**  
**Hey.**

_**Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**_

**JACK**  
**(miffed)**  
**Who's Jack Frost?**

Jack grins.

_**Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the **_  
_**ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the **_  
_**perfect snowball.**_  
_**He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy **_  
_**breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's **_  
_**something going on here.**_

_**EXT. SNOWY HILL**_  
_**WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and - **_  
_**BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the **_  
_**head. **_

"That was you!" Jamie exclaims happily.

"Who else would it be?" Jack laughs.

_**Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. **_  
_**Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle **_  
_**comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, **_  
_**something magical has just happened.**_

"Jack- vhat vas that?" Asks North.

"A little trick I learned to open someone's mind." Jack shrugs.

**JAMIE**  
**(laughing)**  
**Okay, who threw that?**

"Jack! Jack!" Giggles Sophie.

_**Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**_

**JACK**  
**Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo.**

Jamie blushes as the children laugh.

_**Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a **_  
**_couple kids making snow barricades._ **

_**MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned **_  
_**suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking **_  
**_him face first into the ground._ **

"Hey!" Laugsh Monty, now knowing the culprit.

**MONTY**  
**Ow!**

_**PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! **_  
_**A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. **_  
**_Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._ **

Pippa grins, wishing she could have seen Jack earlier.

**PIPPA**  
**Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

"Oh sure blame me!" Jamie says.

"Well I think you'd find it hard to blame me, kiddo." Jack chuckles, yet therewas an undeniable hurt in his bright, vibrant eyes.

**JAMIE**  
**(laughs)**  
**You struck first!**

"No _I_ struck first!" Jack grins.

**CLAUDE**  
**Oh!**

_**Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one **_  
**_of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh._ **

**JACK**  
**Free for all!**

"The best kind of snowball fight!" Jamie and Jack laugh, simultaneously. They stare at eachother before beaming and laughimg even harder.

_**And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners **_  
_**snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**_

**JACK**  
**Alright, who needs ammo?**

_**Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are **_  
**_loving this._ **

The kids beam.

**JACK**  
**(walla)**  
**Look at that.**

_**The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is **_  
_**knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. **_  
_**A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third **_  
_**grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head.**_  
_**Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - **_  
_**gunslinger eyes.**_

"Jack! That was you! I thought it was me! Hey!" Came from the kids as Jack grins.

**CUPCAKE**  
**Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**PIPPA**  
**Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

"No it was Jack." Giggles Pippa.

**MONTY**  
**She hit Cupcake.**

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a HE!"

"Sure about that Frostbite?"

"Why you-"

**CLAUDE**  
**You hit Cupcake?**

"No I did! I thought we had already covered this!" Chuckles Jack.

_**Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see **_  
_**Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake **_  
**_with a magical snowball. _**

"Hey!" Cupcake grins.

**_The kids gasp in horror._ **

**CLAUDE**  
**Oh! **

**CALEB**  
**Did you throw that?**

"No I did!"

**MONTY**  
**No. **

**PIPPA**  
**Wasn't me.**

_**A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic **_  
_**takes hold.**_  
_**Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of **_  
_**her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along **_  
**_side taking pleasure in the excitement._ **

The guadians all grin at Jack- he brought gave a lonely little girl a group of friends! "Perfect guardian material." North mutters to the others, who nod in agreement (Even Bunny who couldn't deny Frost was great with kids!)

**JAMIE**  
**(walla)**  
**Hey, come on. Stop!**

**CLAUDE**  
**(walla)****You can't catch me.**

**JACK**  
**Ooh, little slippery!**

"Wait... That was you!" Jamie exclaimsat the guardians look at Jack, suspicious.

_**Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The **_  
_**kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his **_  
**_sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town._ **

**JAMIE**  
**Whooaaooah!**

**JAMIE**  
**(walla)**  
**Aha, whoa!**

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Jamie! Turn, turn! **

"How can he? There isn't a wheel!"

**That's the **  
**street!**

"Really?! And here I was thinking it was a rainbow!"

** What are you doing? Stop! **

"We would if he could but he can't so he shan't."  
**There's traffic!**

"I know its very strenuous on my Snow days!"

_**Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past **_

_**a set of parked cars. **_  
_**Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his **_  
_**speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. **_  
_**Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of **_  
_**control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four **_  
**_car pile up._ **

"It was you!" Gapes Jamie.

"Yes! All of it!" Grins Jack.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa!**

**JACK**  
**Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

Jamie and the guardians beam at Jack, who is oblivious.

_**Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his **_  
_**eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**_

**JACK**  
**Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

**JAMIE**  
**Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

**JACK**  
**Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

_**Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly **_  
**_missing those in the crosswalk._ **

**DOG WALKER (O.S.)**  
**Hey, slow down!**

"No!" Jamie exclaims happily.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

_**Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the **_  
_**streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**_

**JACK**  
**Yeah!**

**PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)**  
**Is that Jamie Bennett?**

"No its Santa Clause."

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)**  
**Hey! Watch it!**

"He is watching!" "I am watching!"

**JACK**  
**There you go!**

**JAMIE**  
**No! No!**

**PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)**  
**Look at that dude!**

"Glad someone can apprecitate my work!"

_**Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the **_  
_**street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by **_  
_**Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's **_  
_**face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible. **_  
_**Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, **_  
**_carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._ **

**JACK**  
**Whoa.**

_**Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming **_  
_**truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...**_

**JAMIE**  
**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

"WHOO!" Grins Jack.

_**Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the **_  
_**street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus **_  
_**Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in **_  
_**awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air.**_  
_**Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to **_  
_**joy. Jack looks on smiling.**_

Sandy is grinning like the cheshire chat- always being one for the thrill rides himself.  
_**Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto **_  
_**the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**_

**PIPPA (O.S.)**  
**Oh my gosh!**

"It was amazing! Can I have a go sometime?! I thought you were going to die! Can I go fr a ride sometime?!" The kids exclaim, asking Jack for their own ride on a sled, to which Jack only laughs and nods his head eagerly enjoying the warm feeling of belonging.

**JACK**  
**Yeah!**

_**Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. **_  
**_But Jamie gets up._ **

**KIDS**  
**Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! **  
**Jamie, are you alright? Is he **  
**okay? **

**JAMIE**  
**Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It **  
**was amazing! I slid - I did a jump **  
**and I slid under a car–-ERF!**

_**A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**_

**JACK**  
**Whoops.**

North chuckles.

**KIDS**  
**(cringing)**  
**Ooooh!**

_**There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie **_  
_**is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, **_  
_**a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Cool! A Tooth!**

Tooth jumps for her seat exitedly "Where is it?! Can I see it?!" she exclaims exitedly but Jamie's face falls.

"It was in a pouch on my sled- which isn't with me." He says, dropping as the Tooth smiles.

"Thats okay I can see it when I get back!" She smiles.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy **  
**cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

"I thought you left coins?" Asks Bunny.

"I do." Replies Tooth.

**JACK**  
**(his fun cut short)**  
**Oh, no...**

Jack hides his face from guilt and embarrassment, everyone takes the hint and stays silent.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**That's totally awesome. You lucky **  
**bug! Lucky! **

**JACK**  
**No!**

**JAMIE**  
**I gotta put this under my pillow!**

**KIDS **  
**(walla)**  
**I wish I lost my tooth.**

"It sure can hurt though- I lost one at around my 50th year its still there- by the lake." Jack winces- he had flown into a tree and knocked his tooth out. From there he had hoped to meet the Toothfairy but she never came and eventually Jack had given up. Tooth went from exited to ashamed as she realised that she HAD missed someone of the agenda- she had missed Jack! She could have talked to him, comforted him, helped him but instead she never came and never did anyone. The guardians saw her downfalled face and patted her on the nack comfortingly.

"How did you loose Tooth Jack?" Asks North.

"I flew into a tree." Jack blushes, making the children and guardians laugh.

**JACK**  
**Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold **  
**on, hold on! What about all that **  
**fun we just had? That wasn't the **  
**Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

The guardians and kids looked down, only just realising just what Jack had been experiencing his whole life.

**KIDS**  
**I lost two teeth in one day once - **  
**remember that?! What are you gonna **  
**spend your money on? What are you **  
**gonna buy? How much do you think **  
**she's going to leave? **

_**As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. **_  
_**Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow **_  
_**begin to intensify.**_

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

_**Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. **_  
_**But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's **_  
_**way as the boy comes running at him.**_

"Oh-no." Jack groans.

**JACK**  
**What's a guy gotta do to get a **  
**little attention around here!**

**'**Be believed in' answers a voice in Jack's head, making him visibly droop.

_**WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. **_

Jamie gasps at what he had done to Jack, horror filling him.  
**_Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._ **

**CUPCAKE**  
**(mocking her ****friends)**  
**"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm coold."**

Jack smiles "Glad someone is tough Enough to master my winters!" He chuckles making Cupcake beam at the compliment And Jamie to feel just a bit jealous, he had afteral. Taken a particular liking to Jack already.

**KIDS (O.S.)**  
**Somebody take a picture. Hey, **  
**stop! That was really awesome.**

_**They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides.**_  
_**He whips up a little wind and disappears.**_

The cogs in Pitch's brain begin to wir, he's a winter spirit, alone for years and now a potential guardian and therefore enemy. Pitch smirked, an idea forming in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Two chapters in a day I'm so happy! Hope it's okay...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own dreamworks.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_

"I take it this is the future now?" North says.

"Looks like it mate, it wasn't night in Burgess when we were at the Pole." Bunny replies.

_**Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of **_  
_**mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, **_  
_**Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying **_  
**_in midair on his sled._**

**JAMIE (O.S.)**  
**...I did this jump and it was **  
**amazing and I slide under a car and **  
**it was awesome! Then I was flying **  
**down this hill and I was like **  
**whoosh, whoosh, whoosh **

"Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh?" Laughs Jack as Jamie blushes.

**through all **  
**these cars, and then the sled hit **  
**this, this thing, **

"A snowdrift."

"Ever the snow expert, eh Jack."

"Well it is my job North."

**and I was like **  
**way up in the air. **

_**He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to **_  
_**the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-**_

**JAMIE**  
**- and then BAM! The sofa hit me, **

"My bad." Chuckles Jack, his laugh somewhat lacking enthusiasm.  
**and, and see?**  
**(opens mouth, tries to say **  
**'my tooth came out!)**  
**Ah hoo hay ow!**

"Don't you mean 'My tooth came out'?" Giggles Pippa.

"Thats what I was trying to say!"

_**We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries **_  
**_to stick a finger in the gap in his gums._**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Alright you, tooth under your **  
**pillow?**

"No, its under his bed ready for the boogeyman."

"Ha! Can you imagine that?!" North laughs.

_**Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a **_  
_**stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND **_  
**_FLASHLIGHT._**

**JAMIE**  
**Yeah. I'm ready.**

"Run fairies! Hide before Jamie and his dreaded camera of doom gets to you!" Jack laughs as the fairies, Tooth, the children and Sandy and North join in the laughter (even Bunny chuckled.)

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Now don't stay up trying to see **  
**her, Jamie, or she won't come.**

"No one of my fairies would return and tell me you were out of bed leading me to contact Sandy whom would send you straight to sleep." Tooth corrects.

**JAMIE**  
**But I can do it this time! You **  
**wanna help me, Soph? We can hide **  
**and see the Tooth Fairy!**

"Actually I haven't been out on the field in...440 years give or take a few." Tooth says.

"So you've never been out on the field my whole life?" Jack asks, to which Tooth nods.

**SOPHIE**  
**(crazed)**  
**Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

"Jack, you know how hyper Sophie can get." Scolds Pippa.

"Pippa can you blame me?" Jamis exclaims.

"Yes!"

"Fair enough."

_**Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over **_  
_**her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's **_  
_**face.**_

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

**JAMIE**

**Mom...**

_**...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching **_  
_**them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**_

Jack smiles at his work, the intricate design, the delicate balance of heat applied to it But this one just screamed 'alone' to him as he realised what was coming up, his usual rant Oh-no...

_**EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way **_  
_**toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full **_  
_**view. It lights up the night sky.**_

"Man in Moon." Smiles North.

**JACK**  
**If there's something I'm doing **  
**wrong, can you, can you just tell **  
**me what it is? **

The guardians and Pitch stare at Jack, who pointedly ignores them.  
**(no response)**  
**Because I've tried everything, and **  
**no one ever sees me.**

"And they never will." Whispers Jack Suddenly realising, 300 years why should anything change? What will being a guardian do? Nothing. Those kids will just forget him when they leave and he'll be alone again... He really should just accept it now- afterall he's used to life being like this.

Pitch and Frost had so much in common, both powerful, both capable of dark deeds and both looking to be seen- he could see it happening now... Him and Frost. The guardians would be an easy obstacle with Frost and the fear would be much more... Yes...

The guardians stare at Jack, not realising just how bad it was for Jack. Jack was alone. Jack had nobody. Was that why he wouldn't join them? Afraid of rejection? Of being out out? Maybe they should have a chat with him later...

**(no response)**  
**You put me here, the least you can **  
**do is tell me, tell me why.**

Silence. Sorrowful silence.

_**A beat. The Moon shines silently down.**_

"Just ignores me everytime." Jack grumbles.

_** Jack turns away in **_  
_**frustration.**_  
_**Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins **_  
_**walking across some telephone wires.**_

"Not one of my most intelligent ideas I will admit, it can cause power outages but those are fun!" Jack grins, trying to diffuse the upsetting atmosphere- it worked.

_** A stream of Dreamsand **_  
_**suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops **_  
_**around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now **_  
_**on his lips.**_

**JACK**  
**Right on time, Sandman.**

Sandy looks at Jack inquisitivley, making pictures above his head to which Jack blushed. "I just enjoy it, all peaceful and innocent. I love seeingthe children dreaming and to even feel the effect myself- I guess it...erm...helps..." Jack says, rubning the back of his neck nervously "I hope thats okay with you." Sandy gives him two thumbs uo and a happy smile, a gesture which Jack returns.

_**The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows **_  
_**around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he **_  
_**can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An **_  
_**adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns **_  
_**toward Jack,**_

The guardians smile at the picture off innocence before them, Jck just being... Jack. An innocent child who is stuck with the fate of being trapped in a frozen teenage body for the rest of His life. Then it strikes them... He IS a child! And guardians protect ALL children not just the mortal ones, so how could they have missed Jack? Neglected him and ignored him?! Guilt swelled in them as they promise to make things better.

_** before returning to sand and continuing on its way to a waiting child.**_  
_**Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**_

_**INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**_

Cupcake smiles happily as she appears on screen.

_**Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed, **_  
_**hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls **_  
_**over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a **_  
_**unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies **_  
_**around the room.**_

The guardians and Jack all smile.  
_**Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a **_  
_**familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. **_  
_**It's Pitch. **_

"PITCH!" Exclaim the guardians angrily as sandy fumes out of Sandy's ears in anger- Pitch was messing with dreams- creating nightmares even worse!

_**He notices Cupcake's dream.**_

**PITCH**  
**Ohhhh, I thought I heard the **  
**clippity-clop of a unicorn. **

Jack can't help it- he bursts into laughter, tears roll down his cheeks. "Jack dis is not funny!" North exclaims.

"But... Pitch... Clippity clop... Can't help it." Jack gaspes as he laughs, the children now joining in as the Guardians watch it replayed and shortly after joins Jack in tearfully laughing. Pitch glares forcefully at them all.

**What ****an adorable dream!**

_**His face softens, seemingly moved...**_

**PITCH**  
**(leans down to Cupcake)**  
**And look. At. Her. Precious **  
**child. So sweet, so full of hope **  
**and wonder. Why, there's only one**  
**thing missing...a touch of fear.**

"You do so much as touch that childs dream Pitch and I'll..." Bunny threatens

"You'll what? Give me a basket of eggs?" Sneers Pitch.

_**Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger **_  
_**to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates. **_  
_**Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**_

Cupcake shakes, scared as her friends comfort her and the guardians glare at Pitch.

**PITCH**  
**Hahaha! That never gets old!**

"But you do." Jack sniggers. "You even got the wrinkles to prove It." The Guardians muffle their laughter.

_**Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black **_  
**_corrupted Nightmare sand._**

Pitch smirks- it works! Sandy gapes in horror... Black sand...this isn't good...

**PITCH**  
**Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, **  
**that's right.**

"You are one creepy, bizzare bloke." Jack comments, offhandedly.

_**The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a NIGHTMARE.**_

**PITCH**  
**Yesss. What a pretty little **  
**Nightmare.**

Jack snorts "Thats about as pretty as you are young."

**_Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -_**

**PITCH**  
**Now, I want you to go tell the **  
**others the wait is over.**

'What wait?!' Thought the guardians frantically.

_**and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of **_  
_**other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off **_  
**_and fly into the night sky._**

"Best friends!" Laughs Jack.

_**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**_

_**Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, **_  
_**avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and **_  
**_stares at the MOON._**

**PITCH**  
**Don't look at me like that, old **  
**friend. **

"What in horror? Then I'd do something about those wrinkles, draw on so eyebrows and would it kill you to get some pants?"

**You must have known this **  
**day would come.**

"The day you drew on some eyebrows? About time if you ask me..."

** My Nightmares are **  
**finally ready. **

"Good for them."

**Are your Guardians?**

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" The guardians exclaim as Jack comments "Why don't you ask them?"

_**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**_

_**Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears **_  
_**from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar **_  
_**noise zips by behind him.**_

**JACK**  
**Whoa!**

The guardians stare accusingly at Pitch- if he so much as touches Jack...

_**In the background, residents get ready for the night.**_

**RESIDENTS (O.S.)**  
**(walla)**  
**Did you leave the windows open **  
**again?****The garage door is wide ****open.**

"Then close it before I freeze it."

_**Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate **_  
_**and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from **_  
_**the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_

_**Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a **_  
_**trash can. **_  
_**Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the **_  
_**alleyway into a clearing...**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Hello, mate.**

The guardians slump- it was only Bunny! Wait why would they send Bunny of all people...unless...

"North! I thought we had decided against that method!" Tooth exclaims.

"No we were debating it- and it looks like I won!" North replies.

"Or you went behind out backs." Mutters Tooth as Sandy shakes his head.

_**Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the **_  
_**light steps...**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I **  
**believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

"You're STILL mad about that?! Well someone knows how to gold a grudge don't they Mr. Grumpy?" Jack teases.

_**Jack is completely bewildered -**_

**JACK**  
**Bunny? You're not still mad about **  
**that...are yah?**

Jack nods in agreement with his future self.

**BUNNYMUND **  
**Yes.**

"Grumpy gudge keeper."

_**Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he **_  
_**holds it in his hands.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**But this is about something else.**

"Wait a minute..." Jack gapes at the guardians- 2 of whom look guilty, one smug and the other jolly.  
**(beat)**  
**Fellas...**

_**Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches **_  
_**into frame and lifts him off his feet.**_

"I do NOT like being lifted!" Jack exclaims angrily.

**JACK**  
**Hey!**

**YETI**  
**Durbha wahla.**

_**Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**_

**JACK**  
**Put me down! What the...**

_**Jack is shoved head first into a sack.**_

"Hey! I'll have you know this is NO way to make me join you guys!" Jack exclaims.

"I told you!" Tooth exclaims to a miffed North.

_**A yeti whips out a **_

_**snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**_

**YETI**  
**Durtal bardla burdlew.**

_**A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way **_  
_**for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**_

**YETI**  
**Dwbard urghwetee.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Me? **  
**(laughs)**  
**Not on your nelly.**

"Scared, Kangaroo?" Jack smirks.

** See you back at **  
**the pole.**

"Wimp." Sang Jack, Bunny's ear twitches angrily.

_**He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - a **_  
_**RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and **_  
_**disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from **_  
_**out of the ground grows a small green plant.**_

Jack and North snigger"Real manly." Comments Jack.

"Argh rack off Frostie- you to North." Bunny grumbles.

**YETIS**  
**Bwardla arghl.**

_**The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**_

**JACK**  
**Ahhhhhhhhh!**

"Seriously?!" Jack exclaims.

_**The yetis then charge in after and disappear into it.**_

"Well that wasn't very nice." Jack comments. "You could've asked."

"And you would've come?" North asks, surprised.

"Hell no! But it would have been kinder and easier- you're getting the same answer eithed way." Jack shrugs as the guardians slump and Pitch strightens as the next scene begins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been switching stories without updating any**** of them! I just can't decide what to update!**

**Got a new Poll on my profile - what story should I write next?- got so many ideas! After I finish a story I make a new one so...yeah... DISCLAIMER**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own dreamworks.**

**I'm really getting bored of having Disclaimer doing the Disclaimer... Maybe I could bully an author into doing it... I mean _persuade_ an author... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :)**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

**INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**(to a fairy)**  
**Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue **  
**de Barat! Allez!**

The other guardians shake their heads, she really is obsessed.

_**The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In **  
**the darkness, Jack hears -**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**He's here.**

"You seem surprised yet it was the yetis who kidnapped me."

_**Jack struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring at **  
**him.**_

"Okay thats a bit creepy..."

**TOOTH**  
**(to another fairy)**  
**Walla Walla, Washington. **

"Great name."

**We've got **  
**a trampoline mishap **

"Trampolines are cool."

**at 1340 Ginger **  
**Lane.**

"Ginger Lane?"

**NORTH**  
**Quiet.**

"Yeah Jamie, god."

"It was you too Jack!"

"Who me?! Nah it was Pitch over here."

"Frost leave me out of your petty arguments."

"Aaand leaving Mr. Grumpy out of my oh so petty argument."

"Frostbite, shut up."

"Why me?!"

"Because you, my friend, are annoying."

"Well thanks North."

"No problem!"

_**He then looks up to see North and Sandman looking down at **  
**him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny **  
**fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders. **_

**T0OTH (CONT'D)**  
**Canine, lateral and central **  
**incisor. Ouch!**

**_North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack. _**

**NORTH**  
**Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!**

"Thats my name don't wear it out!"

_**As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand **  
**snowflake appears above Sandy's head. **_

**JACK**  
**Wow, you gotta be kidding me.**

"We kid you not."

_**Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lift him up **  
_**_onto his feet_.**

"Hey!"

**JACK**  
**Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down.**

"Exactly."

**NORTH**  
**I hope the yetis treated you well?**

"Oh yeah being shoved in a bag, tossed through a portal and being manhandled by yetis is just my favourite pastime- didn't you know?!"

**JACK ****Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a **

**sack and tossed through a magic **  
**portal.**

"I like my future self- he's got a lot of good points."

**NORTH**  
**Oh, good! That was my idea! **

"And now I shall plot my revenge."

**You **  
**know Bunny, obviously.**

"Yes 6'1, grumpy, anger issues, and doesn't seem to like accidental blizzards much- correct?"

"Frostbite, I'm warnen yeh..."

"You forgot temperamental."

"You too North I'm serious I'll... WILL YEH BOTH STOP LAUGHIN?!"

**JACK**  
**Obviously.**

_**Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms **  
**crossed. **_

"Like I said, grumpy."

_**Jack suddenly notices the MINI TOOTH FAIRIES **  
**hovering near him, staring and twittering. **_

**NORTH**  
**And the Tooth Fairy?**

**_Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward him_. **

**TOOTH**  
**Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot **  
**about you. **

"Not sure how I should feel about that..."

**And your teeth.**

"Wait... My _what_?!"

**JACK**  
**My, my what?**

"That's what I said!" Jack exclaims.

**TOOTH**  
**(moves in way too close)**  
**Open up! Are they really as white **  
**as they say? Yes!**  
**(gasp)**  
**Oh, they really do sparkle like **  
**freshly fallen snow.**

Tooth jumps happily From her seat and races over to an unsuspecting Jack, she pries open his mouth as her fairies crowd around. The room laughs as Jack stares at Tooth shocked, he glared at the guardians and Pitch for not helping him out, finally Tooth pired herself away. "And that is why she isn't sitting next to you." Says a voice as the movie continues.

_**Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack, **  
**batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. **  
**Tooth collects herself, and...**_

**TOOTH**  
**Girls, pull yourselves together... **  
**Let's not disgrace the uniform.**

"The uniform?" Asks Monty.

**NORTH**  
**And Sandman.**

**(sees Sandy is snoozing)**  
**Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!**

**_Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling._**

**JACK**  
**Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why **  
**I'm here?**

_**The WISP OF DREAMSAND above Sandy's head morphs into a **  
**BARRAGE OF IMAGES.**_

"Too fast little man." Jack sighs.

**JACK**  
**That's not really helping. But **  
**thanks, little man.**  
**(to others)**  
**I musta done something really bad **  
**to get you four together.**

"Nope, much, much worse." Only Pitch catches that.

_**Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray **  
**of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.**_

The elves move away from Jack too as Sandy and Jack share a grin.

**JACK**  
**Am I on the naughty list?**

North guffaws.

**NORTH**  
**(chuckles)**  
**On naughty list? You hold record! **

"Score!"  
**But no matter. We overlook. **

"No!"

**Now **  
**we are wiping clean the slate.**

"What slate? That's your arm..." Tooth mutters.

**JACK**  
**How come?**

"Aw man don't ask that question, future me- its a trap!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(more to North)**  
**Ah, good question.**

"I thought you were on my side!" Jack exclaims, Bunny shrugs.

**NORTH**  
**How come? **

"That is what I said."

**I tell you how come! **

"Please don't."  
**Because now...you are **

"Leaving?"

**Guardian!**

"Worth a shot."

_**In Jack's confusion, yetis light CEREMONIAL TORCHES with a **  
**WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, **  
**celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Jack brushes off a few **  
**baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of **  
**paper snowflakes.**_

Jacks eyebrows shoot up as he and the other guardians stare at North. "Vat? I like to celebrate."

**JACK**  
**What are you doing! Get, get that **  
**offa me!**

**_Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums._**

**NORTH**  
**This is the best part!**

**"What is?" Asks Jack and Tooth.**

_**AN ELF MARCHING BAND strikes up, marching into the room. **_

The other guardians groan.

_**Two **  
**yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor.**  
**Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. **  
**The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, **  
**carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. **_

"NO WAY!" Jack yells as he jumps away from the elves to the top of his (very high) chair. "You shall not place those devil things on my poor feet!" Jack yells at the shocked elves. The hall just stares at him.

"Jack get down before I make you get down!" Yells Bunny.

"Promise I won't have to wear those... Those things?!" Jack asks, hesitantly.

Bunny sighs. "Promise Frostie, not just GET DOWN!" Jack swiftly landsmon his chair and takes a seat, eyeing the elves warily.

_**Jack's confusion **  
**escalates. **_

**JACK**  
**Huh?**

_**A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the **  
**dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack **  
**clenches his jaw as he scans the room: The Mini Teeth **  
**continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and **  
**North looks on with pride.**_

"I'd watch out if I were you." Jamie says, the children all grinning.  
**Jack suddenly SLAMS his staff down, sending a blast of FROST **  
**and WIND across the room. The torches go out and everything **  
**stops.**

The guardians gape, the children giggle, Pitch smirks smused and Jack is grinning like the cheshire cat. "Jamie did warn you." Jack grins.

**JACK**  
**What makes you think I want to be a **  
**Guardian?**

"Oh no." Groans the guardians.

**_North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands  
then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced._**

**NORTH**  
**Of course you do!**

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"  
**(to the elves)**  
**Music!**

"No music!"

**_The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!_**

**JACK **  
**No music!**

_**The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the **  
**ground and storms off. **_

Jack and the kids laugh while the elf grins.

_**North, displeased, glowers.**_

**JACK**  
**Look, this is all very flattering, **  
**but ah...you don't want me. **

"No you really don't."

**You're **  
**all hard work and deadlines,**

"That's not me."

**and **  
**I'm snowballs and fun times. **

"Exactly."

**I'm **  
**not a Guardian.**

"Told you."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Yeah, that's exactly what I said!**

"Then back me up!" The guardians are finding it harder and harder not to reply.

**TOOTH**  
**Jack...I don't think you understand **  
**what it is we do.**

"Of couse I do! You work, work, work. And I play, play, play. We're opposites." Jack reasons "You don't want me! Go ask the Autumn spirit, they're always on time..."

"But Jack- we don't pick." Tooth says.

"Then who does?" Asks Jck, curiously. Noth shook his head at Tooth, anyone with eyes could see Jack wasn't particularly found if MiM.

_**Tooth swoops in and turns Jack's attention to the massive **  
**globe behind him.**_

**TOOTH**  
**Each of those lights is a child.**

"Then there aren't alot of kids."

_**Jack looks up at the Globe, taking it in. **  
**North suddenly moves to Jack's side.Z**_

**NORTH**  
**A child who believes. **

"That makes more sense."

**And good or **  
**bad, naughty or nice, we protect **  
**them.**

"Well thats sweet and all but I'm still not guardian material."

"I beg to differ." Jack just ignores North.  
**(beat)**  
**Tooth...fingers out of mouth.**

**_We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth._**

"Really Tooth?" North sighs.

**TOOTH**  
**(removes fingers)**  
**Oh, sorry. They're beautiful.**

_**Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of **  
**the room. **_

**NORTH**  
**Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch **  
**is out there doing who knows what!**

"Yeah! For all we know he could be having a tea party with his little nightmares! And we need to get our revenge for him not inviting us!" Jack says, Pitch scowls as everyone else laughs.

**JACK**  
**(scoffs)**  
**You mean the Boogeyman?**

"No we mean the Dwarf."

"Yay Bunny and I shall be the sarcastic-take-the-mic-out-of-Pitch people!"

"Jack shut up."

"Yes Santa sir!"

**NORTH**  
**Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he **  
**threatens them as well.**

"Then you should pick someone more qualified!"

**_North points to the lights on the globe. _**

**JACK**  
**All the more reason to pick someone **  
**more qualified!**

"Exactly!"

**NORTH**  
**Pick? You think we pick? No, you **  
**were chosen like we were all**  
**chosen. **

"See I get my answer anyway!" Jack smirks.

**By Man in Moon.**

And the smirk drops, the guardians wince and Pitch looks interested, its just the calm before the storm...

**_Jack turns and looks to the group._**

**JACK**  
**(stares, dumbstruck)**  
**What?**

**TOOTH**  
**Last night, Jack. He chose you.**

"HE chose me?! Since when has be even _cared_ about me?! 300 years of ignorance and _this_ is his answer?! I will never spend my life cooped up, following his instructions and bribing the kids! No way!" Jack spit angrily.

"Jack-" North began soothingly but a glare from Jack shut him up.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Maybe.**

**JACK**  
**The Man in the Moon, he talks to **  
**you?**

_**Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of **  
**the moon as it shines down on Earth. **_

**NORTH**  
**You see, you can not say no. It is **  
**destiny.**

"Watch me."

**_Jack is still confused by the news. What does it mean?_**

**JACK**  
**But why, why wouldn't he tell me **  
**that himself?**

"Because he's an ignorant prat."  
**(exasperated exhale)**  
**After 300 years this is his answer? **  
**To spend eternity like you guys **  
**cooped up in some, some hideout **  
**thinking of, of new ways to bribe **  
**kids? No no, that's not for me. **

"Truer words never spoken."  
**No offense.**

"How is that not offensive?!"

**_Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**How is that not offensive?**

"I just said that!"

"Ha! You and future you think alike!"

"Jack that's not exactly a bad thing."

"Oh shush."

_**Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to **  
**the others.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**You know what I think? I think we **  
**just dodged a bullet. **

"Me too." Jack says.

**I mean, **  
**what's this clown know about **  
**bringing joy to children anyway?**

Jack scowls darkly but doesn't say anything, knowing his future self will have something to say on THAT matter...

**_Jack turns back. A little pissed._**

**JACK**  
**Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? **

"Exactly."  
**I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but **  
**kids like what I do.**

"We do." Chorus the kids happily.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**But none of 'em believe in you.**

"Bunny!" Scold all the guardians as Jack face darkens in anger and sadness.  
**(leans in to him)**  
**Do they? You see, you're **  
**invisible, mate. It's like you **  
**don't even exist.**

"That's a low blow..." Mutter the kids

**TOOTH**  
**Bunny! Enough!**

Jack smiles at Tooth, she gladly returns the gesture.

**_Silence. Jack tries not to look stung by this._**

**JACK**  
**No, the kangaroo's right.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(glares)**  
**The, the what - what'd you call **  
**me? I am not a kangaroo, mate.**

"I beg to differ."

**JACK**  
**Oh. And this whole time I thought **  
**you were. If you're not a **  
**kangaroo, what are you?**

"I love my future self."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**I'm a bunny. **

Cough "Kangaroo" cough

**The Easter Bunny. **

"What other spiritual 'Bunny' is there?!"  
**People believe in me.**

"Not everyone does." Jack says.** (I couldn't help it! We don't believe in the easter bunny in England we just give each other a chocolate easter egg and be done with it.)**

"At least I have believers!" Bunny retorts.

**_Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air. _**

**NORTH**  
**(to Jack)**  
**Jack. Walk with me.**

"Oh geez I'm in trouble..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I now it's short but I'll make up for with with a update from any story you guys want! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer :*sigh* ROTG does not belong to LaurenJr- nor will it ever.**

**Wow Disclaimer is mean! Maybe I could possible hire an author...or character...**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. TOY FACTORY - NORTH POLE - DAY**_  
_**Jack and North ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a **_  
**_Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor._ **

The kids gape at the workshop, Jack lets out a soft 'woah'.

**JACK**  
**It's nothing personal, North. What **  
**you all do, it's just, it's not my **  
**thing.**

"It's true." Jack mutters.

**NORTH**  
**Man in Moon says it is your thing. **

"What does Man in Moon know about me? He barley spared me a glance!"  
**We will see!**

_**North storms through factory floor, Jack trying to keep up. **_  
**_An amazing place._ **

**JACK**  
**Slow down, wouldja?**

"Yeah give me a good look!" Exclaims Jamie.

** I've been **  
**trying to bust in here for years,****I **

**want a good look.**

"What do you mean 'bust in'?" North exclaims, frowning. He had never been alerted of the Frost child's endeavours.

"You know, trying to get in- thats normally what Bust in means." Jack shrugs.

**NORTH**  
**(peeved - still rushing)**  
**What do you mean, "bust in?"**

North blinked.

**JACK**  
**Oh, don't worry, I never got past **  
**the yetis.**

"It can be quite fun."

_**Jack looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist **_  
**_into his palm._ **

**YETI**  
**Rwwarrrrrr.**

"Phil!" Grins Jack, said yeti moans.

**JACK**  
**Oh, hey Phil.**

"You know Phil?" Asks North.

"Yeah we're buds- isn't that right Phil?" Jack grins as he turns to face said yeti. Phil just groans in response, shaking his head good naturedly.

**NORTH**  
**Keep up, Jack! Keep up!**

"I Am trying!" Jack exclaims, noting how large Norths footsteps are.

_**North charges ahead. **_  
_**North's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are **_  
_**building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting **_  
_**the various flying toys.**_  
_**As Jack walks behind North, surveying the factory, a duck toy **_  
_**suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack ducks just in time and **_  
_**continues after North.**_

"Woah." Gale the kids excitedly.

**JACK **  
**Whoa!**  
**(beat)**

"I thought the elves made the toys?" Jamie frowns. North, the guardians and the yetis laugh.

"That, my boy, would be death wish." North chuckles as the kids and Jack frown.

**I always thought the elves made the **  
**toys.**

Jack and Jamie blink, then grin at each other, Jamie liking Jack more and more by the minute.

**NORTH**  
**(whispers)**  
**We just let them believe that.**

_**Jack looks over to see a group of elves eating Christmas **_  
_**ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas **_  
_**lights. North smiles and calls to them.**_

"I like the elves!" Jack proclaims. "We shall all be partners in crime together!" He grins as the elves chitter exitedly The guardians pale at the mere concept.

**NORTH**  
**Very nice! Keep up good work!**

The elves chime happily As Jack chuckles and the children giggle.

_**North continues through the factory floor. He passes a yeti **_  
**_putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot._ **

**NORTH**  
**(to yeti)**  
**I don't like it. Paint it red.**

"But then it'll end up purple!" Exclaims Claude

"Well it depends if the paint has dried."

"We really don't care about paint Cottontail."

"Shut it Frostie."

_**The yeti reacts in dismay as we reveal hundreds of finished **_  
**_blue robots._ **

"Youch!" Jack exclaims as said yeti groans and North chuckles.

**NORTH**  
**Step it up, everybody.**

_**As North and Jack move to the opposite end of the chamber, we **_  
_**finally glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire **_  
_**workshop, in all it's magic and splendor.**_

_**INT. NORTH'S OFFICE - A MOMENT LATER**_  
_**Jack follows North into his office. There are shelves filled **_  
_**with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere. **_  
_**North dusts his hands and turns to Jack. His sleeves are **_  
_**rolled. Jack notices that on one of North's forearms is **_  
_**tattooed the word NAUGHTY, and on the other, NICE. North **_  
**_grabs a plate from a nearby elf._ **

**NORTH**  
**Fruit cake?**

"North do you ever take a break from the cakes and cookies?!" Tooth says, exasperated.

**JACK**  
**Ah, no, thanks.**

_**North hurls it - crash! **_

"Won't that make a mess?"

"Bah Elves will clean it up."

_**A pause as North looks at Jack.**_

**NORTH **  
**Now we get down to tacks of brass! **

"Tacks of brass?" Mutter Bunny and Tooth, shaking their heads.

**JACK**  
**(to himself)**  
**Tacks of brass?**

Tooth, Jack and Bunny freeze.

_**As North cracks his knuckles, Jack stands silent. The wind **_  
_**suddenly slams North's office door behind them. Jack looks **_  
_**to the door, it locks itself, and he turns back. North moves **_  
**_in close to Jack, backing him up against the door._ **

"Personal space much?"

**NORTH**  
**Who are you, Jack Frost?**

"You just said my name! You know who I am!"

** What is **  
**your center?**

"My... My _what_?"

_**North pokes Jack in the chest.**_

**JACK**  
**My center?**

**NORTH**  
**If Man in Moon chose you to be a **  
**Guardian, **

Jack grumbled something inappropriate under his breath, lucky the kids didn't hear it but unfortunately for Jack the others did. "Jack!" Exclaims the guardians, Pitch smirks at his vocabulary.

"What?!"

"We heard that! Don't act like we're stupid or something..."

"I don't need to act when it comes to Bunny!"

"I'll show you stupid you little..."

"Bunny! Not you too!"

"Come on Jack started the foul mouthing! I didn't even say anything!"

"But you were going to!"

"Tooth just give it a rest."

"North! Give me a hand here, tell Bunny and Jack they shouldn't swear!"

"Tooth is right boys, especially in the presence of children."

**you must have something **  
**very special inside.**

"Not really, just my organs and what not..."

_**North stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he **_  
**_gives Jack a curious look._ **

**NORTH** **Hmmmm?**

"Hmmmm what?"

_**North is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting **_  
_**dolls. One is carved to look like North himself.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**Here. This is how you see me, no? **  
**Very big, intimidating.**

"Big is an understatement mate." Mutters Bunny.

** But if you **  
**get to know me a little-**  
**(hands the doll to Jack)**  
**Well, go on.**

_**Jack gives North a curious look, then sets down his staff. **_

_**He twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved **_  
_**North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red **_  
_**cheeked and cheery.**_

"Jolly?"

**J****ACK ****You are downright jolly.**

**NORTH**  
**Ah, but not just jolly...**

_**The dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open, **_  
_**all versions of North, but all slightly different.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**I am also mysterious.**  
**(twist - smaller doll)**  
**And fearless.**  
**(twist - smaller doll)**  
**And caring. And at my center...**

_**Twist. As North approaches, Jack looks down and drops the **_  
_**final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It's the **_  
_**size of a jelly bean.**_

"Your a baby?"

"NO!"

"So close..."

"Jack shut it."

"I was just trying to guess his centre!"

**JACK**  
**There's a tiny wooden baby?**

**NORTH**  
**Look closer. What do you see?**

_**Jack holds it up to examine it.**_

"Big eyes."

**JACK**  
**You have big eyes?**

**NORTH**  
**Yes! Big eyes. Very big. **

"Yes! I knew it!"

**Because **  
**they are full! **

"Full of... Food?"

"Bunny enough with the fat jokes."

**Of wonder! **

"Bunny was wrong! Bunny was wrong!" Jack begins to chant.

"So were you!"

**That is **  
**my center. It is what I was born **  
**with. **

"Weren't we all?"

**Eyes that have always seen **  
**the wonder in everything!**

"Even Bunny? Wow thats some talent there..."

_**North raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly **_  
_**spring to life. Jack-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed **_  
_**around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly **_  
_**overhead. An elf gets carried aloft by a balloon.**_

"Well that looks fun."  
_**A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its **_  
_**way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright **_  
_**lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car **_  
**_enters the factory floor._ **

**NORTH **  
**Eyes that see lights in the trees, **

"Well all see lights in trees- well depends if there are lights in the trees... "  
**and magic in the air!**

_**As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying **_  
_**around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment. **_  
**_North now stands outside his office, with Jack at his side._ **

**NORTH **  
**This wonder is what I put into the **  
**world, and what I protect in **  
**children. **

**NORTH**  
**(MORE)It is what makes me a Guardian. It **  
**is my center. What is yours?**

"How am I supposed to know?..."

**JACK**  
**(beat)**  
**I don't know.**

North smiles at Jack.

_**Jack looks down into his open palm, the wooden baby stares **_  
_**back at him. North closes Jack's hand. They exchange a look.**_  
_**Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost **_  
_**simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the **_  
_**hallway toward North and Jack.**_

"Well this won't end well... Where's Tooth?" North exclaims.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**We have a problem, mate! Trouble **  
**at the Tooth Palace.**

"I'm guessing she's at Tooth Palace... You know... Just a hunch..."

"Jack?"

"Yes North."

"Nows not the best time..."

"I kinda gathered..."


	9. Chapter 9

**So you guys remember how I said I will update any story to make up for a short chapter right? Well Your Nightmare's Nightmare (this is a cool username just had to say it :D) reviewed and asked for this one so... Here it is! But in returns Your Nightmare's Nightmare will be doing my disclaimer! **

**Your Nightmare's Nightmare: Seriously? *sigh* Fine- LaurenJr does not own ROTG, and she never will.**

**Me: Well thank you for crushing my dreams!**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. LAUNCHING SHED - A MOMENT LATER**_  
_**North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by**_  
_**Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rush by as they**_  
_**prepare the hangar for launch.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**(to Yetis)**  
**Boys, ship shape. As soon as**  
**impossible.**

**JACK**  
**North, North! I told you, I'm not**  
**going with you guys! **

"Too right I'm not!"

**There is no**  
**way I'm climbing into some rickety**  
**old...**

_**Suddenly: the SOUND of POUNDING HOOVES. BEASTLY SNORTING.**_  
_**SANTA'S INCREDIBLE SLEIGH comes into view. It's a huge,**_  
_**shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled.**_

"Woah." The kids gasp.

**JACK**  
**...sleigh.**

_**Jack is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost**_  
_**gets knocked over by one of the reindeer.**_

"Hey watch it bucko!"

**JACK**  
**Whoa!**

**NORTH (cont'd)NORTH**  
**(to reindeer)**  
**Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet,**  
**quiet.**

"Isn't Moi deti french- not russian?"

_**The sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to**_  
_**climb inside. Several Yetis are still running around making**_  
_**last minute preparations.**_

"Well I suppose one ride wouldn't hurt anyone..."

**JACK**  
**Okay, one ride, but that's it.**

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Chuckles North.

_**Jack jumps aboard. North smiles knowingly, and climbs**_  
_**inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat.**_

**NORTH**  
**Everyone loves the sleigh.**

"I just said that!"

_**North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He**_  
_**turns to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved.**_

"Bunny you must get into sleigh." North sighs.

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**Bunny, what are you waiting for?**

"For you to use my tunnels instead!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**I think my tunnels might be faster,**  
**mate. And um, and safer.**

"Aww come on Bun-bun, scared of a little sleigh?" Bunny inwardly groans at the new nickname.

**NORTH**  
**Ah, get in.**  
**(hoists Bunnymund up)**

"Ha!"  
**Buckle up!**

"Fair enough- if there were seatbelts."

_**Bunny desperately looks around his seat.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the**  
**bloody seatbelts?!**

"Bunny! Language!" Tooth reprimands.

The children giggle.

**NORTH**  
**(laughs)**  
**That was just expression!**

Jack was liking North more and more by the minute.

_**North turns to one of the Yetis .**_

**NORTH**  
**Are we ready?**

_**The Yeti throws his hands up in a fit shaking his head no.**_

"Then lets go!" Jack exclaims.

**NORTH**  
**Good! Let's go! **

"Yes!"

**Clear!**  
**(cracks the reigns)**  
**Hyah!**

_**The sleigh is off. Elves and yetis scatter out of its path.**_  
_**Sandy, Bunny, and Jack fly back into their seats. Bunny**_  
_**clutches the edge of his, terrified. Jack can't help but**_  
_**laugh.**_

Bunny scowls at a grinning Jack.

**NORTH**  
**Out of the way!**

_**The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are**_  
_**enjoying the ride.**_

**NORTH**  
**Hyah!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ohhhhhh no!**

"Wimp."

_**North cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost**_  
_**vertical drop. Sandy holds his hands in the air like he is on a rollarcoaster. Jack loves this.**_  
_**Bunnymund - not so much.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(walla)**  
**Slow down, slow down!**

"No! Speed up! Speed up!"

_**North pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He**_  
_**looks back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew.**_

**NORTH**  
**I hope you like the loopty loops!**

"I hope you like carrots!"

"Well it depends, I like them fresh but not digested."

"Jack shut it."

"And shutting it."

**BUNNYMUND**

**(nauseous)**  
**I hope you like carrots.**

"This is getting ridiculous now..." Tooth says, everyone nods in agreement.

**NORTH**  
**Here we go!**

_**WIDE SHOT as the sleigh reaches the bottom of the ramp, and**_  
_**shoots upwards, launching them into bright blue sky.**_

"YES!"

**JACK**  
**WOOO-HOOOOOO!**

_**EXT. SLEIGH - FLYING THROUGH THE SKY - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**North, reins in hand, leans into the wind as the reindeer**_  
_**climb higher.**_

**NORTH**  
**Klasno!**

_**Jack, in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to**_  
_**watch the North Pole fade into the distance.**_

"Jack! That's dangerous!" Tooth exclaims, Jack tilts his head, not used to being cared for.

**JACK**  
**(laughs)**  
**Whoa!**

_**Bunnymund peaks off the side of the sleigh, then leans back,**_  
_**and holds on for dear life.**_

**JACK**  
**Hey, Bunny-**

"Oh no." Groans North and Tooth while Sandy facepalms.

_**Bunny turns to see Jack standing on the back edge of the**_  
_**sleigh.**_

**JACK**  
**Check out this view-**  
**EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!**

"Jack!" Exclaims Tooth.

_**Jack is SWEPT OFF the sleigh and disappears! Bunny gasps in**_  
_**horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on**_  
_**the sleigh's skid.**_

**JACK**  
**Awww...you do care.**

"Shut up yeh bloody show pony!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I am not bloody ("Jack!") nor am I a show pony! Your argument is invalid."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!**

"Bunny! Language- AGAIN!" Tooth shrieks.

_**Bunny glowers as Jack makes his way back into the sleigh.**_

**NORTH**  
**Hold on everyone, I know a**  
**shortcut.**

"No mate, not a snowglobe!"

"Your not the one who was tossed through one while in a sack!"

"Ah shuttup Frost!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Oh strewth, I knew we should have**  
**taken the tunnels.**

"The sleigh is way more fun though!" Jack really shouldn't have said that...

"Oh really?! Well we'll see about that later! Find out who's mode of transport is better." Bunny challenges.

"Bah Bunny! We all know everyone loves the sleigh! So why bother?!" North really isn't helping...

"Oh yeah?! Well we'll just see about that when we get outta here!"

_**North holds a snow globe up to his face.**_

**NORTH**  
**I say, Tooth Palace.**

_**An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snowglobe.**_  
_**North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens.**_

**NORTH**  
**Hyah!**

_**EXT. SKY - NEAR TOOTH'S PALACE**_  
_**The sleigh suddenly comes out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts **_  
_**of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching.**_

"Woah, that doesn't look good." Cupcake says.

"No, no it does not." Nobody noticed the dark smirk adorning Pitch's face.

**NORTH**  
**What!?**

_**Suddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem, **_  
_**as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet **_  
_**past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and **_  
_**the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares.**_

**NORTH **  
**What are they!?**

"They look like very skinny horses."

**_Sandy and Bunny duck the onslaught._ **

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Whoa!**

_**Jack now sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN **_  
_**the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos.**_

**JACK**  
**They're taking the tooth fairies!**

The guardians gasp and the faries squeal, scared as they hug each other.

_**Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping **_  
_**at its heels.**_

They all turn to look at a very distraught Fairy(Baby Tooth hasn't been christened by Jack yet).

_** Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before **_  
_**the Nightmare can snatch it away. **_

"You saved her!" Exclaims Tooth happily as she flits out her seat and wraps Jack in a sufforacting hug before flitting back, blushing.  
_**Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand to reveal **_  
_**Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear. **_

**JACK**  
**Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?**

Baby Tooth beams at Jack happily, she has a name! She flits to Jack's side and surprises the Frost chold by snuggling into his hood. Tooth smiles at the two.

_**As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through **_  
_**the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.**_

_**INT. TOOTH PALACE - A MOMENT LATER**_  
_**A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of **_  
_**tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots **_  
_**a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns.**_

**NORTH**  
**Here, take over!**

"NORTH ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Bunny exclaims. "YOUR LETTING FROSTBITE DRIVE?!"

"Score!" Cheers Jack, fist pumping the air.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Huh?**

_**Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles **_  
**_as he snaps them._ **

**JACK**  
**Hyah!**

"This won't end well..." Groans Bunny.

**_North readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -_ **

**NORTH**  
**Yah!**

_**SEVERAL TOOTH BOXES spill out of the split Nightmare and rain **_  
_**down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare **_  
**_disintegrates into black sand._ **

"They're stealing the teeth too!" Tooth gasps, North wraps an arm around her comfortingly. Sandy seems to occupied watching his screen self.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**They're stealing the teeth!**

"Dun dun dunnnn!"

"Jack-"

"Not the time?"... "Thought so."

_**Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take **_  
_**shape and drift away. **_

Sandy clenches his fist and glares at a fully smirking Pitch.

_**He and Bunny exchange a look.**_  
**_The Guardians turn - they're headed straight for a pillar._ **

"Oh geez." Groans Bunny.

"Hey! Its my first time!"

**NORTH**  
**Jack, look out!**

**_Jack pulls the reins -_ **

**JACK**  
**Aaaahhhh!**

_**- the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough **_  
**_stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above._ **

"Oh well I tried."

**NORTH**  
**Tooth! Are you alright?**

_**Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad.**_

**TOOTH**  
**They, they took my fairies! **

"We saw."

**And **  
**the teeth! **

"That's not very nice."

**All of them! **

"Actually there are a couple in the sleigh."  
**Everything is gone!**

"I thought we'd covered this."

** Everything.**

"Frostbite You say one word..."

_**Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drop in defeat. **_  
_**She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians **_  
_**rush to comfort her. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops **_  
**_out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth._ **

**TOOTH**  
**Oh thank goodness! One of you is **  
**alright!**

Tooth beams at Jack who returns the gesture, unconsiously flaahing his pearly whites making some of the fairies swoon (and Tooth a bit.)

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**I have to say, this is very, very**  
**exciting.**

"It's Dingle!" The guardians unsuccessfully muffle their laughter.

_**Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to **_  
_**see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.**_

_"That's just plain creepy."_

**PITCH**  
**The Big Four, all in one place. **  
**I'm a little star-struck.**

"Looks like you guys have a fanboy." Sniggers Jack, Pitch glares at him.  
**(beat)**  
**Did you like my show on the globe, **  
**North? Got you all together, **  
**didn't I?**

_**Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows. **_

**TOOTH**  
**Pitch, you have got thirty seconds **  
**to return my fairies!**

"What if he returns them in 31?"

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**Or what?**

Pitch smirks.

_**Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near **_  
**_one of her tooth box columns._ **

**PITCH**  
**You'll stick a quarter under my **  
**pillow?**

"I am getting a sense of foreboding here... " Mutters Bunny.

**NORTH**  
**Why are you doing this?**

**PITCH**  
**Maybe I want what you have. To be **  
**believed in.**

Jack stiffens, it doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

_**Jack takes this in. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows **_  
_**of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.**_

**PITCH**  
**Maybe I'm tired of hiding under **  
**beds. **

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Maybe that's where you belong.**

"Low blow." Mutters Jack, Pitch is shock he cares At aLl- but afterall he does know what ts like... The perfect ally.

**PITCH**  
**Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!**

Jack sniggers quietly, making Pitch smirk.

_**Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch **_

**_upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again._**

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**Hang on, is that...Jack Frost? **

"No its cupid." Jack says sarcastically.  
**(laughs)**  
**Since when are you all so chummy?**

"Were not." Jack growls at Pitch.

**JACK**  
**We're not.**

**PITCH**  
**Oh good.**

The guardians narrow their eyes at Pitch.

**_Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column._ **

**PITCH**  
**A neutral party. **

'Not for long' thought the guardians and Pitch.

**Then I'm going to **  
**ignore you. But, you must be used **  
**to that by now.**

"Becoming less neutral." Jack comments as the guardians all grin.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag!**

"Wow, not bad- for a Kangaroo." Bunny is too shocked by the compliment to come up with a witty retort.

** Come here!**

_**Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an **_  
_**opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's **_  
_**boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage...**_

**TOOTH**  
**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

"Never get on Tooth's bad side." North says wisely.

_**Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach **_  
_**him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at **_  
_**her. Tooth falls back.**_

_"Okay do you even feed those things?! Somebody call the RSPCA we have a Animal Abuser ln our hands!" Jack exclaims, the children giggle at his antics._

_** Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic.**_

As she does now.

The guardians smile at then while the faries don't know to be jealous or happy for her.

**PITCH**  
**(soothing)**  
**Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy.**

"What if its a boy? Huh?"

**_Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, _**

"Animal abuser!"

**_twirls it _**  
**_in his palm, and turns toward Sandy._**

**PITCH**  
**Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a **  
**while to perfect this little trick. **  
**Turning dreams into Nightmares.**

Sand steams from Sandy's ears.

**_Pitch notices the shocked Guardians._ **

**PITCH**  
**Don't be nervous, it only riles **  
**them up more. They smell fear you **  
**know.**

"What fear?!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**What fear? Of you!? No one's been **  
**afraid of you since the Dark Ages!**

"The what ages?" Asks Jack and the kids, confused.

_**Pitch's eyes flash with anger. But then he smiles.**_

_Jack recoils "Argh the smile... it buuurns!"_

**PITCH**  
**(nostalgic)**  
**Oh, the Dark Ages.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK**_  
_**A parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire, **_  
_**scream as a shadow, resembling Pitch, washes over them. **_

"Well it's dark thats for sure."

"Frostie now isn't the time."

_**It **_  
_**makes its way up the side of a mountain to reveal Pitch, **_  
**_smiling as he stares up at the moon._ **

"Quit smiling! Its creepy!"

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**(nostalgic)**  
**Everyone frightened. Miserable. **  
**Such happy times for me. **

"Wow thats kind of you."

**Oh, the **  
**power I wielded!**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - CONTINUOUS**_

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**But then the Man in the Moon chose **  
**you to replace my fear with your **  
**wonder and light!**

_**North's sleigh flies in front of the moon. Tooth and her **_  
_**fairies flit by while SANDY's Dreamsand dances across the sky **_  
_**and Bunny leaps across rooftops.**_

"Why rooftops? Why don't you just hide eggs?" Jack sniggers.

"Oh shut it!"

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**Lifting their hearts! **

"That would kill them."

**And giving **  
**them hope!**

_**Pitch, thinner and weaker than he is now, slips back into the **_  
_**shadows after children run through him while playing in the **_  
_**streets, laughing as they go.**_

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as **  
**just a bad dream! "Oh, there's **  
**nothing to be afraid of! There's **  
**no such thing as the Boogeyman!"**

Jack shoots Pitch a look of pity- nobody, not even the Boogeyman- deserves to be ignored and invisible. Of course Pitch doesn't miss this... And neither does the guardians.

'_What?! Frost is pitying me?! Well He would be a good ally...'_

The guardians meanwhile felt across form guilty (for kgnoring Jack themselves) and confised (because Jack pities Pitch).

_**BACK TO THE TOOTH PALACE** **Pitch leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but **_**_contempt._ **

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**Well that's all about to change.**

_**A SOUND behind Pitch: one of the COLUMNS of the Palace begins **_  
_**to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned...**_

"You could do with a constructionist."

**PITCH**  
**Oh look, it's happening already.**

"What is?" Asks the kids and Jack, while Pitch just smirks evilly.

**JACK**  
**What is?**

They all blink.

_**Tooth's eyes widen in shock.**_

_**VIGNETTES OF CHILDREN AROUND THE WORLD**_

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**Children are waking up and **  
**realizing the Tooth Fairy never **  
**came.**

Jack looks indifferent meanwhile te children are gaping in horror.

**_Lifting pillows and finding their BABY TEETH still there._ **

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**I mean such a little thing, but to **  
**a child...**

_**PULL OUT from the last VIGNETTE, all the way out of TOOTH'S **_  
_**WIDE-OPEN EYE, and BACK TO SCENE. Jack, mystified, moves **_  
_**closer to Tooth as the palace continues to crumble.**_

**JACK**  
**What's going on?**

**TOOTH**  
**They, they don't believe in me **  
**anymore.**

Jack can't help but pity Tooth as he sendsher a comforting smile, to which she returns weakly.

**PITCH**  
**Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's **  
**great being a Guardian - **

"What's so great about it?" Asks Jack, shocking the guardians.

**but **  
**there's a catch. **

"Isn't there always?"

**If enough kids **  
**stop believing, everything your **  
**friends protect - wonder, hopes and **  
**dreams - it all goes away. And **  
**little by little, so do they.**

Jack gapes kn horror as the guardians glare at Pitch.

_**Jack's realizes now the magnitude of Pitch's plan.**_

**PITCH**  
**No Christmas, or Easter, or little **  
**fairies that come in the night. **

"So thats no presents, chocolate or money for sweets."

**There will be nothing.****But fear**

**and darkness and me! It's your**  
**turn not to be believed in!**

Jack felt conflicted- on one hand the guardians _did_ deserve to know how it felt to not be believed in but o the other had the horror of being walked through every day wasn't one anyone deserved .

_**Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out **_  
_**of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch **_  
_**then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the **_  
_**Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack.**_  
_**Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitch, **_  
_**exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground.**_

"Imagine if he was coloured pink and blue fro the bombs." Jack sniggered, trying to release the tention- it worked. The guardians laughed at the mere image in their head as Pitch glared and the next scene began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! I mad it past the 100 review mark! Thank you to all my reviewers for your continuous support of my story, you've all been a major help! You're all amazing and thank you! Shall I celebrate in some way?**

**What do you guys think of a Bunny and Jack brotherly love? Just an idea but would really appreciate the opinions.**

**Disclaimer: (Yes Disclaimer is back) LaurenJr does not own ROTG**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. TOOTH PALACE - LAGOON - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**The Guardians land -**_

**NORTH**  
**He's gone.**

"Well what did you expect?" Jack shrugs. "For him to hang around, maybe get invite for tea?"

_**LATER**_  
_**Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with a tooth box **_  
_**in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth **_  
_**box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack walks up and crouches **_  
_**down alongside Tooth.**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Okay, alright I admit it, you were **  
**right about Pitch.**

"I wish I wasn't." North sighs.

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**This is one time I wish I was **  
**wrong. But he will pay.**

"Of couse he will!" Bunny growls, they seem to have forgetten said Nightmare King is sitting metres of them.

**JACK **  
**I'm sorry, about the fairies.**

"Its not your fault Jack." Tooth sighs.

**TOOTH**  
**(not her bubbly self)**  
**You should've seen them. They put **  
**up such a fight.**

Tooth and her faries smile, at least they went down fighting! And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**JACK**  
**Why would Pitch take the teeth?**

"It's not the teeth he wanted Jack, its what they contain." Tooth visibly slumps, Jack knew better than to ask when she was this upset.

**TOOTH**  
**It's not the teeth he wanted. It's **

**the memories inside them.**

"Memories?" Jack asks, the children lean forward.  
**JACK**  
**(beat)**  
**What do you mean?**

_**Tooth leads Jack across the pond, the water freezing under **_  
_**his feet as he walks. **_

**TOOTH**  
**That's why we collect the teeth, **  
**Jack. They hold the most important **  
**memories of childhood.**

The children wnder what their memories would be...their most important memories... What was in Jamies newly fallen tooth?

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**My fairies and I watch over them **  
**and when someone needs to remember **  
**what's important, we help them.**

_**Jack takes a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural **_  
_**before him. **_

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**We had everyone's here. Yours too.**

"Mine?!" Jack exclaims.

**JACK**  
**My memories?**

**TOOTH**  
**From when you were young. Before **  
**you became Jack Frost.**

"But... But I wasn't anyone before I became Jack Frost..." Jack says, the guardians frown.

"Of couse you were Jack, we all were someone before we became who we are today." Tooth says, Jack fave splits into one of confusion.

**JACK**  
**(beat)**  
**But, I wasn't anyone before I was **  
**Jack Frost.**

**TOOTH**  
**Of course you were. We were all **  
**someone before we were chosen.**

**JACK**  
**What?**

**NORTH**  
**(chuckles)**  
**You should've seen Bunny.**

Jack brightens up as Bunny growls and glares at North.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Hey, I told you never to mention **  
**that!**

"Aw come on! I NEED to know! You can't just leave me hangin' North!" Jack whines as North chuckles.

_**Jack, confused, is trying to process all this.**_

**JACK**  
**That night at the pond...I just, **  
**why I assumed...Are you saying, are **  
**you saying I had a life before **  
**that? **

"Yes." Jack brightens.

**With a home? And a family?**

"Do you really not remember Jack?" Tooth gasps as Jack nods.

**TOOTH**  
**You really don't remember?**

_**Jack's expression says it all. Finally the key to all his **_  
_**questions.**_

**JACK**  
**All these years, and the answers **  
**were right here. If I find my **  
**memories, then I'll know why I'm **  
**here.**  
**(to Tooth)**  
**You have to show me.**

Jack felt like he could create the worlds best snowfall right then and there for the hope and joy he was feeling- and that hope and joy radiated off him, not that he noticed. The guardians beamed at kts source meanwhile Pitch glared at it.

_**Jack, using his control of the wind, lifts up off the ground **_  
_**and flies across the pond.**_

**TOOTH**  
**I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them.**

Jack glares at Pitch "Then we get them back!"

_**Jack floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.**_

**JACK**  
**Then we have to get them back!**

_**Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and**_  
_**disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry.**_

"No!" Gasp the guardians And kids.

"What is it?" Jack asks

"The children..." Tooth cries.

**TOOTH**  
**Oh no!**

_**Jack is stricken. He looks back - the ancient MURAL begins **_  
_**to disintegrate-**_

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**The children. We're too late.**

"No! Never too late!" North exclaims.

**NORTH**  
**No! No! No such thing as too **  
**late!**

"I know that face! It's your thinking face!" Tooth beams.  
**(gets idea)**  
**Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, **  
**wait. Idea! HAHH!**

_**He swings his sword as he turns, Bunny dodges the close blow.**_

Jack laughs as Bunny scowls at a sheepish North. "Nice one." Jack chuckles.

"Wouldn't be so funny if it were you, Frostie." Bunny grumbles but Jack shrugs.

"I've had it worse- besides I can just heal it with snow."

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**We will collect the teeth!**

"Yes! That would amazing!" Jack is now bouncing in his seat as North chuckles, also exited.

**TOOTH**  
**What?**

**NORTH**  
**We get teeth! Children keep **  
**believing in you!**

"Come on Tooth! PLEASE?!" Jack begs.

"Jack your talking to a screen."

"Oh shush Jamie."

**TOOTH**  
**We're talking seven continents! **  
**Millions of kids!**

"And lots of fun!"

**NORTH**  
**Give me break! You know how many **  
**toys I deliver in one night?**

"Alot?"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**And eggs I hide in one day?**

"North works faster."

_**North turns to Jack.**_

**NORTH**  
**And Jack, if you help us, we will **  
**get you your memories.**

"Well I was gonna do it anyway but... BONUS!" The guardians smiled at Jack opening up to them. Sandy claps his hands silently.

_**Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy **_  
_**gives to enthusiastic thumbs up **_

"Aaaand Sandy is in!"

_**while Bunny groans.**__**Jack **_

_**looks back to North with a smile.**_

**JACK**  
**I'm in.**

"Yes!" Cheers North. The teeth chirp excitedly and Pitch scowls, his plan already coming undone at the folds.

_**EXT. SHANGHAI ROOFTOPS - NIGHT**_  
_**We transition to the SHANGHAI SKYLINE as North BOOMS up out **_  
_**of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops. **_

**NORTH**  
**(laughs)**  
**Quickly! Quickly!**

_**North BOOMS down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view **_  
_**a rooftop away.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Here we go, here we go...**

_**Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny.**_

**JACK**  
**Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth **  
**ahead!**

"Yes!" Jack cheers.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to **  
**stay outta my way, but really **  
**what's the point - because you **  
**won't be able to keep up anyway.**

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jack teases.

"Bring it Frostbite." Bunny grins.

**JACK**  
**Is that a challenge, cottontail?**

Jack grinned.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, **  
**mate.**

"Ya, I do." Jack grins.

_**As we pan across the rooftops, BOOM! North bursts up out of **_  
_**a nearby chimney.**_

**NORTH**  
**A race? Is it a race?**

"Oh no- what have you two started?!" Tooth exclaims as Bunny and Jack grin at each other, shocking the others into silence.

_**North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another **_  
_**across the way.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**This is going to be...**

_**North disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with **_  
_**a bang out the top of another.**_

**NORTH(CONT'D)**  
**EPIC!**

Everyone laughs at the cossak.

_**As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in **_  
_**hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic. **_  
_**Baby Tooth struggles to keep up. **_

**TOOTH**  
**Four bicuspids over there! An **  
**incisor two blocks east! Is that a **  
**molar? They're EVERYWHERE!**

The guardians and Jack begin to worry about the Fairy as she flits around exitedly.

_**Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and **_  
_**suddenly -**_  
_**THOOMP - she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD.**_

The guardians laugh and Tooth blushes- she may be just a bit exited.

**TOOTH**  
**Ow!**

_**Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her. **_

**JACK**  
**Ah, you okay?**

Tooth smiles at Jack.

**TOOTH**  
**Fine...sorry, it's been a really **  
**long time since I've been out in **  
**the field.**

**JACK**  
**How long is a long time?**

"Wait for it..." Grumbles Bunny.

**TOOTH**  
**Ah, four hundred forty years...give **  
**or take.**

"WHAT?!" Exclaims everyone as Tooth blushes.

"So let me get this straight- in my whole life you've never been out on the field?! Wow..." Jack says, shaking his head.

_**Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly her VIEW ZOOMS IN thru a **_  
_**LITTLE GIRL'S BEDROOM WINDOW: a tiny GLOW under her pillow **_  
_**marks a freshly planted TOOTH. **_  
_**Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - she FLIES to the window, **_  
_**excited. **_

Jack and Baby Tooth exchange as look as Tooth sighs, exasperated- it doesn't go unnoticed by the guardians who laugh.

_**Jack reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a **_  
_**long night.**_

**JACK**  
**Hmm...**

_**INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. His smile **_  
_**suddenly disappears when he sees a RABBIT HOLE open up in the **_  
_**bedroom floor and Bunny hops out.**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Bunny just laughs as the Frost spirit pouts.

_**BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turns to Jack and **_  
_**laughs. Jack, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost **_  
_**from his staff.**_

"Hey!" Bunny exclaims as Tooth (and Pitch, though silently) groans.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Aaahhh!**

"Ha!"

"This is not going to end well..." Groans Tooth. The children laugh as Jack grins victoriously.

_**EXT. MIDDLE EAST - NIGHT**_  
_**The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's ****sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky.**_

_**INT. KID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**North pulls TWO teeth, one with each hand: TWINS. **_

**NORTH**  
**Twins**  
**(beat)**  
**Yipa!**

"Whoo!" North cheers happily.

_**INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Bunny pulls out his hand from under a pillow revealing **_  
_**SEVERAL TEETH.**_

"Jackpot!" Cheers Bunny. Jack, Sandy and North pout.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Jackpot!**

_**Pull out wider to reveal HOCKEY TROPHIES, POSTERS and **_  
_**PARAPHERNALIA EVERYWHERE. Bunny grins. **_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Looks like you're a bit of a **  
**brumby, hey mate.**

"You just got lucky." North says.

_**INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**North stands at the side of a boy's bed. **_

**NORTH**  
**(laughs)**  
**Is piece of pie!**

"Wait for it..."

_**He falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face **_  
_**with Bunny.**_

"North and Bunny sittin in a hole-" The children resume their laughter.

"I'm warnen yeh mate, don't even go there."

"Sandy! Stop laughing! You too!" North exclaims to The kids and Sandy.

_** He growls. SANDMAN enters and takes the boy's **_  
_**tooth for himself.**_

"Sandy dat is my tooth!" Sandy just grins gloatingly at the two guardians.

_** Sandy walks away, gloatingly as he shows the two the tooth in his hand.**_

"That's just mean." Pouts North.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ow!**

**NORTH**  
**(loud whisper)****That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!**

"You think he's just gonna hand it over?" Jack asks.

_**EXT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack parkours between two buildings and into a window. **_

_**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jack flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole **_  
_**appears. As Jack disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny **_  
_**appears through an adjacent hole laughing to himself.**_

"Are you kidding me?! That tooth was MINE!" Jack vows.

"Yeah until you fell down my hole." Chuckles Bunny.

_**INT. BEDROOM NIGHT**_  
_**Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a **_  
_**mouse attached to the other end. Baby Tooth tackles the **_  
_**mouse.**_

"No, no, no he's one of us."

"Nice one Baby Tooth."

"Jack don't encourage her!"

"Sorry Tooth... We'll talk later."

"Heard that Jack!"

**TOOTH**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy **  
**there, champ! He's one of us! **  
**Part of the European division. **  
**(to the mouse)**  
**Ca va?**

"Tooth I don't think that he will be okay after being kicked in the face." North sighs.

"Kicked in the face _awesomely_." Jack corrected.

"Jack don't encourage them!" Tooth scolds.

"I'm not! I was just saying it was a good few kicks she got in there." Baby Tooth chirps happily on Jacks shoulder.

_**The mouse gestures back angrily.**_

"Oh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

_**EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT**_  
_**North and the Guardians, riding North's sleigh, exit a **_  
_**wormhole. North laughs as they fly over the city. **_

_**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth.**_

"Huh?" Bunny says as North chuckles.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Huh?**

_**The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. He **_  
_**looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as he grins, **_  
_**then leaps off the ledge laughing.**_

"Ha!" North chuckles as Bunny scowls at him.

_**ROOFTOP - NIGHT**_  
_**Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw, and **_  
_**proud of himself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and **_  
_**frost-**_

"Frostbite I am warnen yeh now..."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Crikey!**

_**-and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the **_  
_**side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from **_  
_**Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air.**_

"Frostbite!"/"Yes!"

**JACK**  
**(laughs)**  
**Yes! **

_**Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches **_  
_**it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving 'bye-bye' as he flies off **_  
_**on his Dreamsand cloud.**_

"Hey!" Jack pouts as Sandy grins happily, the children giggle at their antics.

"You four are such a bad example." Sighs Tooth.

**JACK**  
**No!**

_**EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**_  
_**North dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a **_  
_**chimney to enter a house - we DROP FAST THROUGH THE ROOF AND **_  
_**CEILING...**_

_**INT. HOUSE UNDER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**...to see BUNNY'S PAW as it LIGHTS THE FIREPLACE. Bunny **_  
_**grins demonically in the firelight.**_

"AHA!" Jack laughs as Bunny can't help but laugh alongside the Winter Child.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Haha! Ho, ho, ho!**

_**EXT. PARIS - SKLYLINE - NIGHT**_  
_**A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant **_  
_**chimney. **_

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Ahh!**

Sandy now joins in with 'Ha Ha Ha' in sand writing above his head as he clutches his side in silent laughter.

**ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

_**Jack, North, Sandy, and Bu****nny stand proudly. Each one of **_

_**them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth. **_  
_**Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort.**_

**TOOTH**  
**Wow! You guys collect teeth and **  
**leave gifts as fast as my fairies.**

"Oh no." Groan Jack, Bunny and North while Sandy facepalms.

_**Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken.**_

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**You guys have been leaving gifts, **  
**right?**

"Well... Does leaving a frosty chill count?"

_**The rest of the group turns to each other, wincing simultaneously**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Tooth exclaims as the children giggle.

_**EXT. LAUNDROMAT - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**The Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar **_  
_**bills into a coin dispenser.**_

"Yay I'm next in line!" Cheers Jack as on-screen Sandy floats out the laundrette.

_**A SERIES OF CLOSE SHOTS, VERY FAST**_  
_**- Baby Tooth puts a COIN under a pillow.**_  
_**- Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow.**_  
_**- North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He **_  
_**replaces it pair of CANDY CANES and a few COINS. **_

"Candy canes? Really? At least leave them something good for their teeth!" Tooth sighs,  
_**- Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to **_  
_**reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed. **_

"Eggs? I will be having words with you two later." Tooth threatens.  
_**- Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand.**_

_**In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas **_  
_**decorations in the child's bedroom and promptly throws the coin over his shoulder.**_

The children, Jack and other guardians laugh as Sandy pouts, Pitch rolls his eyes at their foolishness.

_**INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his **_  
_**mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in **_  
_**moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young **_  
_**boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice.**_

Jack laughs at his dumbstruck face.

_**SKYLINE - NIGHT**_  
_**The Guardians fly across the night sky only to disappear **_  
_**through a snowglobe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observes as **_  
_**the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain, **_  
_**and down into the sewers.**_

"Wow stalker much?" Jack laughs withe the guardians.

_**INT. PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT**_  
_**The SPY NIGHTMARE flies down into a dark cavernous space. **_  
_**Large STEEL CAGES hang all around and trapped inside are the **_  
_**MINI TEETH. **_

"Why the nerve..." Tooth growls, furious at Pitch and disappointed she can't do anything to him while she is there.  
_**The Nightmare heads toward Pitch, standing at his own GLOBE, **_  
_**which is conspicuously covered in lights.**_

**PITCH**  
**The lights...why aren't they going **  
**out?**

"Maybe because we have believers?" Bunny snorts.

_**The Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a soft **_  
_**whiney; Pitch stiffens at the news.**_

**PITCH**  
**They're collecting the teeth?**

"Who else?"

_**The MINI TEETH perk up at this, and start twittering **_  
_**excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair.**_

**PITCH**  
**Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a **  
**pillow with you!**

"Wow thats terrifying." Laughs Jack "Greatest threat ever that one."

_**The Mini Teeth begin to settle down. PITCH looks at the **_  
_**Nightmare, frustrated, and scowls. The Nightmare winces and **_  
_**disperses into tiny particles. **_

"Wow Pitch- your creepy."  
_**A strand of NIGHTMARE SAND from the Nightmare twirls in the **_  
_**air, and Pitch twists it with his fingers, turning it into a **_  
_**crude image of the SANDMAN.**_

"You know Sandy- you don't suit black." North comments offhandedly.

**PITCH**  
**Fine, have your last hurrah.**

"Oh it won't be our last, mate."

** For **  
**tomorrow, all you pathetic **  
**scrambling will be for nothing.**

"No it won't!"

_**he crushes the image in his fist.**_

"You bleedin little-" Tooth, furious at Pitch covers Bunny mouth as he begins to swear. The hall is in silence as the next scene begins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so sorry! I had to delete the previous chapter because (as some pointed out, thanks for that guys ;)) I missed the Jamie scene! Argh I'm so mad at myself HOW could I possibly forget a scene as important as thhis?! Anyway this chapter will be short due to it being missing earlier- but I promise I will add the other chapter as soon as this one is uploaded- Thanks for being so patient guys!**

**Currently watching ROTG with my Aunt whoo! xD it never gets old...**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada LaurenJr owns nothing yada yada yada**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**A cool looking ROBOT TOY rests on Jamie's bedside table.**_  
_**Jamie is sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face**_  
_**reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth.**_

Jamie and the kids gasp- they were in _his_ room!

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Left central incisor, knocked out**  
**in a freak sledding accident. **

"Three guesses how that happened." Chuckles Bunny.

**I**  
**wonder how that could have**  
**happened, Jack?**

"Who me?" Asks Jack innocently.**  
**

_**Jack laughs as he looks at JAMIE'S DRAWING of himself during**_  
_**the SNOWBALL FIGHT on the wall. He's midair, blasting his**_  
_**friends with snowballs. **_

"Nice drawing." Jack smiles.

_**He smiles and then turns to Tooth.**_

**JACK**  
**(laughs)**  
**Kids, huh?**

"Your a kid too Jack." Chuckles North, Jack pouts.

"Am not!" Jack whines.

"Are too!" Bunny replies.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

" Too!"

"Will you both stop it?!" Tooth exclaims.

"He started it." Bunny and Jack say, point at the other. "No you started it! No you!"

_**He watches as Tooth reaches under the pillow. She hovers**_  
_**over Jamie as he stirs in his sleep. A dreamy smile comes**_  
_**over her as she gazes down at the sleeping boy.**_

**TOOTH**  
**This was always the part I liked**  
**most - seeing the kids.**  
**(beat)**  
**Why did I ever stop doing this?**

_**A beat; Jack sees how much it means to her.**_

**JACK**  
**It's a little different up close,**  
**huh?**

Tooth smiles at Jack.

_**Tooth gives him a look: he's right.**_

**TOOTH**  
**Thanks for being here, Jack. I**  
**wish I had known about your memory,**  
**I could've helped you.**

"Its alright Tooth-" Jack began "Lets deal with you first and then Pitch huh? My memories can wait." The guardians are shocked by Jacks maturity.

**JACK**  
**Yeah, well, look let's just get you**  
**taken care of. Then it's Pitch's**  
**turn, huh?**

Jack chuckles as the similarities between present him and future him.

_**A sudden COMMOTION. They both turn to the window.**_

**NORTH**  
**Here you are!**

"Shh!" Tooth exclaims.

_**North, carrying a large sack over his shoulder, struggles to**_  
_**climb in through the small window. **_

Jack, Bunny and Sandy laugh as North blushes and glares at them, not funny...

_**Sandman and Baby Tooth**_  
_**climb in after. Everybody whispers.**_

**TOOTH**  
**SSHHHHHHHH!**

**NORTH**  
**Oh, what gives slowpokes!?**

"Slowpokes?! _Slowpokes_?! Race with me I'll show you whos the slowpoke!" Jack challenges.

_**Jamie is still sound asleep.**_

**NORTH**  
**How you feeling, Toothy?**

**TOOTH**  
**Believed in.**

"Whoo!" Cheer the Guardians, and Jack while Pitch glares forcefully at the screen.

**NORTH**  
**(laughs)**  
**Haha! That's what I want to hear.**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Oh I see how it is...**

"Pop goes the bunny!" Chants Jack, laughing.

_**Bunny comes in through a rabbit hole in the floorboards.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**All working together to make sure**  
**the rabbit gets last place.**

"Not really just having a casual get together in some random kids room, nothing much." Jack chuckles As Jamie slumps at being called 'some random kid' Jack knew him personally... Right? Didn't he know him by his name? Did he know othermkids by their names?

_**North now holds his index fingers up to his lips.**_

**NORTH**  
**SSSHHHHHHHHH!**

"Now whos the shusher?" North chuckles.

**JACK**  
**You think I need help to beat a**  
**bunny? Check it out, Peter**  
**Cottontail.**

_**Jack lifts up his sack of teeth.**_

"Whoo!" Jack jumps in his chair happily.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**You call that a bag of choppers?**

"Urm.. YEAH!"  
**(lifting larger sack)**  
**Now that's a bag of choppers.**

"Oh go away Kangaroo, you only got more because I spent my time actually collecting and mlt stealing from others." Jack scoffs.

"Please! You stole more than any of us!"

"Urm no thats Sandy... Don't deny it Sandy! You know its true..."

**NORTH**  
**Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is**  
**about Tooth. **

"Thank you North!"

**It's not a**  
**competition! But if it was -**  
**(reveals even larger sack)**  
**I win.**

"I should've know I take back that thank you!"

** YEEEEEHAAAHH!**

"Thats just because you got a bigger sack!" Bunny shouts.

"No its because I'm nteer at collecting teeth!" North chuckles.

_**And he strikes a Russian dancing pose as...**_  
_**Suddenly a bright circle of light is cast on the Guardians.**_

"Really North?!" Groan the guardians and Jack as North blushes, Jamie and the kids sit up in their seats.

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**Oh no...**

**JAMIE (O.C.)**  
**(surprised)**  
**Santa Claus?**

_**They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding**_  
_**a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief.**_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**  
**The Easter Bunny?**

"G'day mate."

**...Sandman...**

Sandy salutes.

**The**  
**Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!**

"We came!" Tooth giggles.

**TOOTH**  
**Surprise!**  
**(giggling)**  
**We came!**

**JACK**  
**He can see us?**

_**Jamie looks around, amazed, he sees everyone but Jack.**_

Jack looks down sadly, he really should just give up now, it's not like things are going to change one they're out of there it'll go back to the same old story...

"Sorry Jack." Came a voice as Jack jerked up and scowered the room, his eyes fell on a downtrodden Jamie.

"Jamie its not your fault you know." Jack smiles, although hurt pools in his eyes.

"But if I had just believed in you-"

"You do now Jamie and thats all I could ask for." Smiles Jack, maybe things wouldn't be s bad...

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Most of us.**

**TOOTH**  
**Shhh! You guys, he's still awake.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Sandy! Knock him out!**

_**They all look to him, scandalized. Sandy punches his palm as Bunny sighs.**_

"Sandy!" Exclaim the guardians as Sandy blushes He made some image with his dreamsand.

'_I forgot!'_

"How can you forget?" Asks Jack as Sandy shrugs adn they continue to watch.

**JAMIE**  
**Huh?**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies.**

Sandy frowns at being called a 'gumbie'

_**But then Jamie's GREYHOUND rises up into frame, fully awake,**_  
_**its nostrils flaring at the scent he's picked up.**_

"Oh no." Groan the kids, all knowing full well what Abbey is like.

**JAMIE**  
**No, stop that's the Easter Bunny.**

"But Abbey doesn't know what that is." Monty says.  
**What are you doing, Abbey? Down!**

_**The dog is nose to nose with Bunnymund.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Alright, nobody panic.**

"If anyones gonna panick its gonna be you cottontail." Jack scoffs.

**JACK**  
**(enjoying this)**  
**But that's a um, that's a**  
**greyhound. Do you know what**  
**greyhounds do to rabbits?**

"Your real enjoying this aren't you Frostie?" Grumbles Bunny.

"Yep!" Laughs Jack.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**I think it's a pretty safe bet he's**  
**never met a rabbit like me -**

"And North's the blowhard?"

"Shut it yeh bloody show pony!"

_**While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolls his eyes**_  
_**and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table.**_

"Jack." Begins Tooth, warily

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**Six foot one, nerves of steel,**  
**master of tai-chi and the ancient**  
**art of-**

"Oh please." Jack yawns.

_**Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and SETS OFF**_  
_**THE ALARM CLOCK with his staff. RRRRRIIIIING!**_

"Are you kidding me Jack?!" Tooth exclaims as the children giggle and the Frost child laughs.

"Frost I'm going to kill you!" Bunny growls angrily.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Crikey.**

_**Bunny is off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail,**_  
_**running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy.**_

"What was that about you being able to hande her?" North laughs.

**JAMIE**  
**Stop! Sit!**

_**Sandy, amused, makes a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog,**_  
_**but bobbles it as the dog brushes past.**_

"Sandy! You traitor!" Bunny cries as Sandy joins Jack din silent laughter.

**JAMIE**  
**Down girl, down!**

_**The others stand out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up**_  
_**the walls and over the bed.**_  
_**Tooth tries to silence the alarm clock, Jack can barely**_  
_**contain his laughter. **_

"Jack it isn't funny, you too Sandy! North stop it!" Tooth scolds the trio as they break into a fit of laughter.

_**Sandy takes aim as Bunny and the dog**_  
_**run circles around him-**_

**NORTH**  
**Sandy, Sandy!**

_**The dog jumps past North, knocking him back.**_

**NORTH**  
**Ah!**

_**As Sandy winds up, the dog suddenly SMACKS right into him.**_  
_**The Dreamsand goes flying.**_

"Yes!" Cheers Jack as the dreamsand goes wild.

**TOOTH**  
**Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy**  
**behavior!**

"I think you four were out of Tooth Fairy behaviour when it became a race..." Groans Tooth as she cradles their head. "Children the lot of you."

_**North ducks out of the way as the Dreamsand sails toward him.**_  
_**The Dreamsand baseball smacks Tooth right in the face and**_  
_**explodes into golden dust. Tooth and her fairy fall to the**_  
_**ground as a golden tooth takes shape above their heads.**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Tooth exclaims as Baby Tooth twitters on Jacks shoulder.  
_**Streams of Dreamsand make their way around the room.**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.C.)**  
**Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this**  
**dingo off me!**

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Chuckles Jack.

_**Bunny gets a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot**_  
_**quickly takes shape in front of his face.**_

Jack laughs uncontrollably "You dream of carrots?! _Carrots_?!"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Oh no.**

_**THUD! Bunny falls over asleep. THUD! So does the dog.**_

"Well thats our target out." North smiles.

"But its not over yet mate..." Grumbles Bunny.  
_**North tries to scramble out of the way, but there's no escape**_  
_**in this tiny room.**_

**NORTH**  
**Candy canes...**

Jack laughs even harder "Candy canes?!"

_**He teeters for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appear**_  
_**before him, then falls like a giant Sequoia, landing - THUD! -**_  
_**on the end of Jamie's bed, which sends Jamie catapulting**_  
_**through the air.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Whoaaaaaaaaaa!**

_**Luckily he lands - OOF! - in Sandy's arms. He starts to**_  
_**wake up AGAIN, but Sandy is there with a fistful of sand -**_  
_**BOOF! - and Jamie too is out cold.**_

"Sandy and Jack are the winners!" Giggles Claude as Jack and Sandy hold hands and hold it in the air as a sign of victory.

"We should do this again sometime!" Jack laughs as they sit back down a d Tooth pales.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Tooth gapes.  
_**Jack and Sandy look down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then**_  
_**they look around - a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.**_

**JACK**  
**Whoops...**

"Seriously mate? You just send us all into a deep sleep and all you say is Whoops?!" Bunny exclaims.

_**Bunny is snuggled up next to North. **_

"Bunny and North- "

"Frostbite quit it before you regret it."

_**A carrot and candy**_  
_**canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above**_  
_**Bunny and North's head.**_

"Ladies and Spirits the dancing carrot!"  
_**Jack comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has**_  
_**put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts North's arm and lets go,**_  
_**it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at Jack,**_  
_**who chuckles.**_

**JACK**  
**Oh, I really wish I had a camera**  
**right now.**

"I don't, imaging the horror." The guardians pale at the prospect.

_**Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack.**_

"Jack!" Gasp the guardians and children while Pitch smirks.  
_**Jack turns to see A NIGHTMARE staring through the window.**_  
_**Without hesitation, Jack jumps out the window after it.**_

**JACK (O.S.)**  
**(shouts)**  
**Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch.**

"Are you kidding me Frostie? You have no self-preservatinf at all do yeh?" Grumbles Bunny.

_**Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jack's lead.**_

_**BACK IN JAMIE'S ROOM - INTERCUT**_  
_**The sleeping Guardians are where we left them. Jamie's**_  
_**bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the**_  
_**scene, amused. She toddles over to North, giggling.**_

"Oh no." Groans Jamie.  
_**She pokes at his rotund belly. Then she notices something.**_  
_**She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe.**_

"North!" Gasp the guardians as the kids, bar Sophie, groan- this isn't good...

**SOPHIE**  
**Pretty!**

_**She looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the**_  
_**floor.**_

**SOPHIE**  
**Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!**

"Well gee thanks Bunny." Groans Jack.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Bunny exclaims.

_**Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as**_  
_**she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's**_  
_**Bunny's warren.**_

"This won't end well..." Groans Bunny.

"Its your own fault." Sings Jack.

"Is NOT!" Bunny protests.

"It isss!"  
_**She takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she**_  
_**trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor.**_

**SOPHIE**  
**Ow!**

_**BOOMF! A flash of LIGHT. She looks up to see a magical**_  
_**portal open in front of her. A GUST WIND comes blowing out**_  
_**of the portal. Sophie giggles, and toddles through the**_  
_**portal.**_

"Oh sweet eggs..." Bunny mutters.  
_**North's bleary EYES pop open mid-snore.**_

**NORTH**  
**Whuh-huh...?**

"Here we go..." Groans Tooth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Thanks for the awesome reviews they really helped me write this chapter.**

**I got a yes on the Jack/Bunny brotherly love (Yay!) and I've been asked about shippings, what do you guys think? Who would I pair? Just some questions I'm curious about.**

**The part in the story hits my feels hard so...yeah... Anyone else?**

**Disclaimer: LaurenJr does not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. BURGESS NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT**_

_**TWO NIGHTMARES zigzag along the rooftops, searching for **_  
_**victims. Jack, loving the chase, is in hot pursuit with **_  
_**Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand-**_

**_"You you turn everything into a race?" Sighs Tooth._**

**JACK**  
**Wahooo!**  
**(beat)**

**Haha! Yes!**

_**One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a BEDROOM **_  
_**WINDOW. Sandy calmly follows-**_

"Sandy! Sandy! Sandy!" Chants Jack, Bunny and North- much to the Sandman's amusment.  
_**The Nightmare flies right through the WINDOW and SANDY does **_  
_**the same - the OTHER ONE angles up over the house's ROOF to **_  
_**evade Jack, who PARKOURS over the roof after it-**_

**JACK**  
**Waaahahoooo!**

_**Through the WINDOWS BELOW, FLASHES OF GOLDEN and SICKLY GREEN **_  
_**LIGHT race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmare-**_  
_**The Nightmares and Jack ZOOM away from the house just as **_  
_**Sandy and the FIRST NIGHTMARE blast out of the window, Sandy **_  
_**wrestling it until - POOF! It explodes into golden **_  
_**DREAMSAND which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for **_  
_**him to ride-**_

"Sting Rays rule!" Jack cheers.

_**DOWNTOWN BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jack flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It **_  
_**makes a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jack is quick to **_  
_**follow. **_

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Bunny and North begin to cheers while Sandy waves a little flag, Jack grins.  
_**The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a **_  
_**ROOFTOP. Jack whips a blast from his staff and HITS the **_  
_**Nightmare before it disappears from view.**_

"Whoo!"

**JACK**  
**(jazzed)**  
**HAAAH! I got it! **

_**Jack jumps up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare **_  
_**with his staff. **_

**JACK**  
**Look at this thing!**

"Way to skinny Pitch- you're lucky I haven't reported you." Laughs Jack.

_**Jack can barely contain his excitement as he inspects the nightmare**__** - but suddenly Pitch lurches out from behind an air **_  
_**conditioning unit on the rooftop.**_

The Guardians grit their teeth.

**PITCH**  
**Frost?**

"No Clause." Jack says sarcastically.

_**Jack blasts a WAVE OF FROST across the rooftop,**_

"Good reflexes." Mutters North.

_** but Pitch **_  
_**easily dodges it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining **_  
_**rooftop.**_

"Dammit." Jack cries.

**PITCH**  
**You know, for a "neutral party" you **  
**spend an awful lot of time with **  
**those weirdos. **

"Well that's nice." Says Jack. "And what's wrong with spending time with them?!" The guardians beam at Jack, he's warming up to them!

**(beat)**  
**This isn't your fight, Jack.**

"Well technically it is since Jack is Guardian- at least he is invited to be." North hastily adds as Jack stares at him with his eyebrows raised.

_**Jack's eyes narrow. He holds out his staff, ready to strike.**_

**JACK**  
**You made it my fight when you stole **  
**those teeth.**

_**Pitch regards him curiously.**_

**PITCH**  
**Teeth? Why do you care about the **  
**teeth?**

"I thought we'd gone through this? The memories Pitch! You should know- after all you stole them." Jack says.

_**When he notices something and turns to find Sandy calmly **_  
_**standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly**_  
_**sidesteps, moving away from Sandy.**_

"Scared?" Laughs the guardians, Pitch snarls at them.

"Why should I? My sand is much more powerful than his pitiful dreamsand." Pitch scoffs.

**PITCH **  
**(chuckling)**  
**Now this is who I'm looking for-**

_**Before Pitch can finish a DREAMSAND STREAM whips around him, **_  
_**forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack.**_

"Nice dancing Pitch." Sniggers Jack.

**PITCH**  
**Whoa-?**

_**Pitch DISPERSES a stream of NIGHTMARE SAND, turning it into a **_  
_**gigantic sickle and swings it back at Sandy. **_

"Well that would be painful if it hit someone." Jack comments, offhandedly.

"That is the point, Frost." Pitch snaps.

"Oh well then thats not very nice." The guardians snigger.

_**Jack ducks, **_  
_**avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. **_

"Woah why am I involved in this?!" Jack exclaims.

"Well mate yeh are standing in the middle of the battlefield." Bunny smirks.  
_**Sandy quickly grabs Pitch with another DREAMSAND STREAM and **_  
_**yanks him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the **_  
_**tops of the buildings **_

Jack, North and Bunny are at it again chanting "Sandy! Sandy! Sandy!" As Sandy blushes.

_**until finally throwing him off the **_  
_**rooftop.**_

"Why'd you stop?" Whines North.

_**Pitch bounces off the ground as he crashes into an EMPTY **_  
_**STREET. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the **_  
_**rooftop to follow, Jack looks on, astonished.**_

"Remind me neva to get on yer bad side." Bunny whistles.

**JACK**

**Remind me not to get on your bad **  
**side.**

Bunny and Jack grin.

_**EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Pitch shakes off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy **_  
_**touches down and moves toward him, Jack following. Pitch **_  
_**cowers on the ground in fear as they approach. **_

**PITCH**  
**(looks up, pleading)**  
**Okay, easy! You can't blame me for **  
**trying, Sandy. You don't know what **  
**it's like to be weak and hated.**

Jack slumps in his seat.

** It **  
**was stupid of me to mess with your **  
**dreams. So I'll tell you what**

"This won't end well." Bunny says grimly.

_**Sandy continues forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch **_  
_**stops cowering and stands up. His tone changes.**_

"What'd I tell yeh?"

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**You can have 'em back!**

"Gladly, if their not corrupted that is."

_**Before Jack and Sandy can react, a Nightmare shoots up **_  
_**through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in **_  
_**the alley behind him. **_

_**Jack and Sandy look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend **_  
_**from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them.**_

"Wow we're in trouble." Grins Jack.

_** This doesn't **_  
_**look good. Jack, worried, looks to Sandy and mutters...**_

**JACK**  
**You take the ones on the left, I'll **  
**take the ones on the right?**

The guardians all chuckle weakly, worried for their (hopefully) new member and their oldest member.

_**Meanwhile, Pitch rises up from off the ground as Onyx takes **_  
_**shape underneath him. **_  
_**Pitch grabs onto Onyx's mane as it snorts and snarls. He **_  
_**then leans forward. **_

**PITCH**  
**Boo!**

"Well that's original."

_**Pitch's army of Nightmares begin to charge. Then suddenly, **_  
_**the sound of BELLS and REINDEER echo in the distance-**_  
_**NORTH'S SLEIGH bursts through the clouds.**_

"Whoo!" Cheers Jack as Sandy claps his hands.

_** Jack and Pitch **_  
_**look up into the sky as it circles overhead. The sleigh **_  
_**turns toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. **_  
_**Pitch turns as it passes over him, slightly confused. **_

_**NORTH'S SLEIGH**_  
_**North's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. **_

"North! Don't fall asleep at the wheel!" Its scary how much Jack can sound like Tooth.  
_**Suddenly, the sleigh clips one of its skis as it flies over **_  
_**City Hall, jolting North to attention.**_

"Yay your awake!" Jack cheers.

**NORTH**  
**Ah!**

_**Bunny and Tooth awake at the jostle.**_

"Its about time you two woke up." Chuckles Jack "You can't battle Pitch if you're asleep- well you could but it wouldn't end well..."

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Get outta my warren!**

"Who me?" Jack says innocently.

"Yes you, bloody show pony." Bunny chuckles.  
**(realizes he's awake now)**  
**Huh?**

_**EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propels himself and Jack **_  
_**into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launches Jack **_  
_**away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly orients himself and **_  
_**knocks an oncoming Nightmare with his staff. **_

"Can we ride them?" Asks Jack, Pitch looks scandalised at the thought.

"Frostie I don't think that would be too good an idea." Bunny smirks as Jack pouts.  
_**Tooth quickly jumps off the side of the sleigh toward Jack **_  
_**and Sandy. **_

"Tooth! Come join the party!" Jack cheers.  
_**Jack, knocks away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and **_  
_**looks up. Tooth suddenly flies into view through the swarm **_  
_**of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing **_  
_**them to EXPLODE into BLACK SAND.**_

Pitch snarls as the other guardians and kids cheer.

**PITCH**  
_**Pitch gives a signal and leaps into the air, leading another **_  
_**wave of Nightmares after the Guardians.**_

**SLEIGH**  
_**Back in the sleigh, Bunny jumps out and lands on a nearby **_  
_**roof. **_

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" Cheers North and Jack.  
_**Bunny quickly tosses his boomerang which disintegrates every **_  
_**Nightmare in its path. Bunny catches the returning**_  
_**boomerang, leaps off the roof, and grabs the skids of the **_  
_**sleigh as it passes by.**_

"Yay!" Clap North and Jack.

**THE SLEIGH**  
_**North stands, drawing both his scimitars, and dices the **_  
_**oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attack.**_

**NORTH**  
**Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!**

"Come on North! You can do it!" Bunny and Jack cheer on on-screen North as real life North chuckles.

_**Jack heads back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as **_  
_**they attack. As he continues his descent, Jack is suddenly **_  
_**blind sided by another Nightmare, which knocks the staff from **_  
_**his hands. **_

"No!" North and Bunny cry.  
_**For a moment, Jack is in a state of panic as he finds himself **_  
_**in free fall.**_

"Its not like I haven't free fallen before- wind always catches me." Jack shrugs, missing the feel of flying already.

**JACK**  
**Aaaaaaaah!**

_**He finally manages to hook onto the staff, control his ****descent, and land on the sleigh as it flies past.**_

"Yay!" Cheer North and Bunny in relief.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(coolly, to Jack)**  
**You might want to duck.**

"I might want a duck?" Asks Jack, teasingly.

"No mate I said you might want TO duck." Bunny says.

"Why would I want a duck? All they do is bother Me." Jack says.

"You know what Frostie I aint even gonna bother..."

_**Jack DUCKS as a Nightmare rears up behind him, but one of **_  
_**Bunny's BOOMERANGS blasts through it and zips back to Bunny's **_  
_**waiting paw. **_

"My hero!" Jack fake swoons.  
_**Sandy high up in he clouds, does his best to contain the MASS **_  
_**OF NIGHTMARES that are swirling around him.**_

Jack goes even paler than his natural form.

**PITCH**  
_**Pitch rises from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretches **_  
_**his arms as an ARROW of NIGHTMARE SAND forms behind him.**_

"Attacking someone from the back is cowardly- not that I would expect anything different!"Bunny exclaims, angry and fearful for the Sandman's fate.

**SLEIGH**  
_**Jack and the Guardians watch as more Nightmares speed away to **_  
_**join their herd. Sandy looks overwhelmed by the onslaught.**_

**JACK**  
**We gotta help Sandy!**

Sandy smiles sadly at Jack, whom is too busy pulling at his hair to notice.

**NORTH**  
**Hyah!**

_**North cracks the reigns, turns the sleigh, and heads toward **_  
_**the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand. **_

**PITCH**  
_**Pitch takes aim and releases the arrow. It flies through the **_  
_**air and into SANDY'S back, exploding on impact.**_

"NO!" Screams everyone, but none louder than Jack.

"You cowardly, cheating little scum! How can you do that?! Just kill a person and think nothing of it?! Well I'll tell you what Pitch you a- mmmh-" Jack is cut off with a paw around his mouth.

"Jack we know what the scumbag did but really- there are kids here!" Bunny scolds, snarling at Putch the whole time. Beneath his Jack relaxes and Bunny returns to his seat, novody misses Jack gripping his staff tightly now.

**SLEIGH**  
_**The Guardians look on, horrified. **_

**JACK**  
**Noooo!**

Sandy looks at Jack, he can see the pain refelcted in Jack's eyes even if he denies it.

_**Jack leaps ahead of the sleigh and flies toward Sandy.**_

"Jack!" Shout the guardian to the screen.

**NORTH**  
**Jack!**

**PITCH**  
_**Sandy feels the shock and turns around. A patch of blackness **_  
_**starts slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughs as he **_  
_**and Sandy lock eyes. **_

**PITCH **  
**Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, **  
**little man.**

"You little..." Bunny grumbles.

**THE SLEIGH**  
_**The Guardians continue to speed toward Sandy, but Nightmares **_  
_**begin colliding with the sleigh, slowing their progress.**_

**NORTH**  
**Hurry, hurry!**

**PITCH** **_Pitch relishes this moment of triumph_.**

**PITCH**  
**I'd say sweet dreams, but there **  
**aren't any left.**

The children watch, horrified as their hero dies, tears welling up in all their eyes but the guardians are too busy refraining themselves from attacking Pitch to notice.

_**Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, falls to his knees as the **_  
_**patch of blackness continues to spread. **_

**JACK**  
_**Jack presses on, trying to reach Sandy as fast as he can.**_

**SANDY**  
_**Sandy stands up, accepting his fate, and closes his eyes as **_  
_**he and his Dreamsand cloud are consumed by the writhing **_  
_**blackness of the Nightmare sand.**_

"No, no, no, it can't be real,... No please no..." Jack mutters, horrified as the golden sand disappears But Jack refuses to cry he won't show weakness for Sandy... No...

The guardians watch Jack now as he goes through a stage of denial, shaking his head as unshed tears threaten to fall. They all want to badly to comfort the Frost child but how would he react...after all he barley knows them...

**THE SLEIGH**

**NORTH**  
**Sandy...**

**JACK**  
_**Horrified, clenches his staff as he flies toward Pitch.**_

**JACK**  
**No...NOOOOOO!**

"JACK!" Screams everyone

_**Sandy's gone. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black, **_  
_**merges with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand.**_

**PITCH**  
_**Is beyond delighted. His plan actually worked!**_  
_**Pitch then notices Jack flying towards him, glowing energy **_  
_**emanating from Jack's staff. Pitch raises his hands and **_  
_**sends a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack.**_

"No! No, no, no! Jack what are you doing?! Stop Jack!" Cries the guardians as they watch their second comerade fall.

**THE SLEIGH**  
_**The Guardians are fixated in horror as they watch the loss of their second comerade.**_

**JACK**  
_**Jack quickly realizes that's he's in over his head as the **_  
_**attacking Nightmares begin to overtake him. He's engulfed by **_  
_**Nightmares and there is nothing but silence.**_

"NO!" Thats the final line for Tooth as the tears spill over- two people in 2 minutes... Its all too much...

Pitch smirks darkly- not exactly what he had in mind for Frost but it would do, two of the most powerful spirits in one day... Good job Pitch...

**PITCH**  
_**Pitch looks on with a smile until a bolt of lightning **_  
_**suddenly erupts from within the writhing black sand.**_

"What?" Mutters Pitch and the Guardians as they all lean forward in their seats.

**JACK**  
**JACK**  
**Ahhhhhh!**

_**A gust of wind blows past Pitch, quickly followed by a **_  
_**massive wave of ice and frost that rockets back up the stream **_  
_**of Nightmare sand toward him, culminating in an explosion of **_  
_**ice and snow.**_

Everyons in the Halls mouth drops open at the sheer power Jack just produced, they are amazed.

**PITCH**  
**AAAHH!**

"Good job Jack!" Cheers North, sadly.

**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**  
_**Jack free falls back to Earth, unconscious.**_

"Jack!" Goah he just isn't giving them a break is he...

**NORTH**  
**Jack!**

_**Tooth quickly rescues him and sets him back down in the **_  
**_sleigh_.**

"Thanks Tooth." Smiles Jack.

**TOOTH**  
**Jack, how did you do that?**

**JACK**  
**(regaining consciousness)**  
**I, I didn't know I could.**

"Jack that was alot of power there, how did you not know?" Asks North, Jack shrugs.

"I guess I never had to attack someone before."_ And I've never felt a emotion as powerful as that..._

_**EXT. BURGESS FOREST - NIGHT**_  
_**Pitch pulls himself laboriously from the mud and weeds **_  
_**amongst the trees where he's crash-landed, oddly, he seems **_  
_**delighted.**_

"Why is Mr. Mad man so happy?" Asks Bunny, growling the whole time.  
_**He looks up to see a BRIGHT GLOW - North's SNOWGLOBE PORTAL. **_  
_**The sleigh zooms into it and it WINKS OUT. **_  
_**Pitch shakes the FROST from his arms as scores of Nightmares **_  
_**swarm behind Pitch, regrouping after the blast. Pitch, at **_  
_**the center, seems as pleased as can be.**_

**PITCH**  
**Finally! Someone who knows how to **  
**have a little FUN!**

The guardians feel the odd urge to sit nearer Jack, worried for his safety. Everyone is ready to cry for sandy as in shocked, worried and saddened silence as the next clip begins.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys I'm back! And home alone all day whoo, so hoping to get alot of updates done. Currently I am sitting in my PJs on my iPad watching ROTG so yeah :D**

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I hate my job- LaurenJr does not own anything.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. NORTH POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY**_  
_**We're in the midst of a somber ceremony, marking the passing **_  
_**of Sandy. Burning candles line the perimeter of Sandy's **_  
_**stone emblem. **_

The Guardians couldn't handle it, they had tried to convince themselves that it wasn't real, that sandy wasn't going to leave them, he _couldn't_ leave them But this proved them wrong, it was real, Sandy was going to leave them. Tears escaped every single guardians eyes as they tried not to show it, Bunny flung his arm over Sandy and cried into his shoulder. Jack willed himself not to cry while the kids wept silently.

_**Tooth sets down a candle and stands shoulder to shoulder with **_  
_**North and Bunny. The three hold hands in solace.**_

Sandy was happy with it, he was happy he went down battling the enemy, protecting the kids and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
_**The ringing of somber bells can be heard echoing throughout **_  
_**the chamber, as we reveal the elves and a yeti ringing the **_  
_**elf bells as part of a ceremonial dirge.**_

As somber as the event was the sight of the elves rocking forwards and backwards as their bells chimed brought a smile to everyones face.

_**INT. NORTH POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**Jack, facing a window, FROSTS OVER THE GLASS with his finger **_  
**_to form a symbol of Sandy. _**

Sandy smiles sadly at Jack, only to notice the boy's hood is up, just like his on-screen chracter. Sandy frowned, if there was one thing he had gathered from this movie it was that whenever Jack's hood was up he was upset. Sandy tapped Bunny's paw and pointed to Jack, Bunny frowned too.

**_North slowly walks up behind him._ **

**NORTH**  
**Are you alright?**

"Yeah just peachy." Came a small voice from within the hood.

"Jack _are_ you alright?" Asks North, worriedly.

"Yeah North, I'm fine just chilly is all."

"Jack you're a winter spirit you do not get chilly." North says, no reply.

_**Jack remains still, his eyes fixed on the image of Sandy. **_

**JACK**  
**I just, I wish I could've done **  
**something.**

The hall stares at Jack, who doesn't notice. "Jack mate, of course you did something! We would have all been gone if it wasn't for yeh." No response, again.

**NORTH**  
**Done something? Jack, you stood up **  
**to Pitch. You saved us.**

"But Sandy..." Came Jack's voice.

**JACK**  
**But Sandy wo-**

**NORTH**  
**(putting his hand on **  
**Jack's shoulder)**  
**Would be proud of what you did.**

Sandy smiled and nodded at the winter spirit as he went over to the frosty child and put a hand soothingly on his shoulder, the hood came down and Jack looked up at Sandy.

'_I am proud.'_

Jack smiled at him as he went back to his seat.

_**Jack pulls back his hoodie and stands up. **_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**I don't know who you were in your **  
**past life, but in this life you are **  
**Guardian.**

"But how can I be sure?" Jack whispers.

**JACK**  
**But how can I know who I am, until **  
**I find out who I was?**

**NORTH**  
**You will. I feel it, in my belly.**

_**Jack and North approach the globe which is losing lights at **_  
_**an alarming rate.**_

The guardians gasp at the sight meanwhile Pitch brightens visibly.

**TOOTH**  
**Look how fast they're going out.**

"It's the fear." Jack mutters.

**JACK**  
**(getting it)**  
**It's fear. He's tipped the **  
**balance.**

Pitch nods as the guardians scowl darkly at him.

_**Jack drifts up closer the globe. He looks at the lights **_  
_**going out, then back to the Guardians. There's a nervous **_  
_**tension in the room.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(twirling his boomerang)**  
**Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. **

"Sad sacks?" North chuckles.

**Come **  
**on! We can still turn this around! **

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(MORE)Easter is tomorrow and I need your **  
**help. I say we pull out all the **  
**stops and we get those little **  
**lights flickering again!**

"First we do tooth rounds, then egg painting next thing you know we'll be handing out christmas gifts!" Jack exclaims, North chuckles.

"Not bad idea Jack." Now he's done it...

_**INT. NORTH POLE - FACTORY FLOOR - DAY**_  
_**A massive wooden door swings open; North leads Jack and the **_  
_**Guardians through the doorway, into an elevator, and through **_  
**_his factory._ **

**NORTH**  
**Bunny is right.**

"Damn right I am!"

"Bunny language!"  
**(to Bunny)**  
**As much as it pains me to say old **  
**friend, this time Easter is more **  
**important than Christmas!**

"Did anyone hear that?!" Bunny gasps As North chuckles.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything!" Jack feins ignorance.

"Yeah yeh did mate! North just said easter is more important than Christmas!" Bunny exclaims as he points his hand to said chuckling spirit.

"Bunny I said no such thing, you must be halucinating." North chuckles.

"Yeh all heard it." Grumbles Bunny.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Hey! Did anyone hear that?!**

"Nope!"

**NORTH**  
**We must hurry to the Warren. **  
**Everyone, to the sleigh!**

"No way mate!"

**BUNNY**  
**Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules. **  
**Buckle up.**

"Well this won't end well." Chuckles Jack.

_**Bunny directs the groups attention to the ground. He taps **_  
_**his foot and a rabbit hole opens up under their feet.**_

"Whoo!" Jack laughs.

**NORTH**  
**Shostakovich!**

_**INT. BUNNYMUND'S TUNNELS - DAY**_  
_**The Guardians plummet through Bunny's tunnels.**_

_**INT. BUNNYMUND'S WARREN**_  
_**Jack, Bunny and Tooth arrive gracefully in the warren's **_  
_**antechamber, while North and the yetis comes to a crashing **_  
_**halt.**_

"So Frostbite who's mode of transport is better? My tunnels or the sleigh?" Bunny asks.

"Can't decide." Jack grins.

"Well decide! It is sleigh no?" North smiles.

"No mate it's the tunnels." Bunny corrects.

"Sleigh."

"Tunnels."

"Oh not again!" Tooth groans "You can fight about it later for now lets at least try finish this movie?"

**NORTH**  
**(chuckles)**  
**"Buckle up." Is very funny.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Welcome to the warren-**

"Gonna give us a tour cottontail?" Grins Jack.

_**Bunny stands before them when suddenly, he shifts his **_  
_**attention. He turns, his ears perk up and his nose sniffs **_  
_**the air.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Something's up.**

"Yeah your nose."

"Shut it Frostie."

_**Something's amiss. A faint scream begins to echo from within **_  
_**the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs come **_  
_**scuttling out from the tunnel. **_

"Its a monster!" Laughs Jack.  
_**Bunny grabs his boomerang, North draws his sword, and Jack **_  
_**readies his staff as the sounds of booming footsteps, **_  
_**screams, and the rustling of foliage grows louder.**_

"Oh no." Giggle the children As the four (Tooth as well) blush.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ahhhh!**

_**Bunny begins to charge toward the tunnel. At his side are **_  
_**the Guardians, yetis, and sentinel eggs all bellowing their **_  
_**loudest battle cries until...Sophie bursts out. All momentum **_  
_**comes to a halt.**_

The kids laugh uncontrollably alongside the yetis, elves and faires (oh and Sandy) while the four just huff. (Plus the yetis)

**JACK**  
**Sophie?**

"So you know all the kids names?" Asks North.

"Well I do try to." Jack smiles.

_**They immediately withdraw their weapons, mildly embarrassed. **_  
_**Sophie giggles and immediately runs after one of the elves.**_

**SOPHIE**  
**Elf, elf, elf!**

Said elf hides under North's chair whole the others laugh, the elf punches the nearest laugher.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**What is SHE doing HERE!?**

"Ask North."

_**North looks down at his coat pocket - ooops.**_

**NORTH**  
**(embarrassed)**  
**Ah, snow globe.**

"Mate you need a better place for those globes." Sighs Bunny.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Crikey! Somebody do something!**

"Why can't you? It is your warren!"

**JACK**  
**Don't look at me, I'm invisible, **  
**remember?**

Jack chuckles, amused yet upset by the fact as the guardians frown.

_**Sophie giggles as she drags the elf by the bell atop its **_  
_**uniform.**_

**TOOTH**  
**(confident)**  
**Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a **  
**fairy fan.**

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?" Mutters Bunny, Tooth glares at him.  
**(flies up to Sophie)**  
**It's okay little one.**

**SOPHIE**  
**(to Tooth)**  
**Pretty!**

"Aw!" Tooth sighs happily.

**TOOTH**  
**Awww! You know what, I got **  
**something for you. Here it is.**  
**(she pulls something out)**  
**Look at all the pretty teeth with **  
**little blood and gum on them.**

**_Sophie runs away screaming._ **

**_"Bloody and gums? Really Tooth?" Jack asks as Tooth blushes._**

**JACK**  
**(laughs)**  
**Blood and gums? When was the last **  
**time you guys actually hung out **  
**with kids?**

_**Meanwhile, Sophie is running around the warren, exploring and **_  
_**playing. Sophie pokes her head into a small tunnel. **_

**SOPHIE**  
**Peek-a-boo.**

**NORTH**  
**We are very busy bringing joy to **  
**children! We don't have time...**  
**(embarrassed)**  
**...for children.**

"How ironic." Pitch comments dryly. "And to think an invisible person hang out with kids more than their guardians and heros." The guardians can't stop the shame welling up inside them.

_**Jack walks toward her, forming a SNOWFLAKE, which floats over **_  
_**toward Sophie. She tries to grab at it.**_

**JACK**  
**If one little kid can ruin Easter, **  
**then...we're in worse shape than I **  
**thought.**

"I've got a point."

_**Sophie follows the snowflake as Jack leads it over to Bunny.**_

"Mate, if that snowflake touches me I swear..."

**SOPHIE**  
**Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!**

_**The snowflake lands on Bunny's nose and his concerns suddenly **_  
_**seem to slip away. Jack's magic is taking affect.**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Bunny exclaims.

"Woah calm down Kangaroo! Just giving a hand." Chuckles Jack,

_**INT. BUNNYMUND'S WARREN - DAY - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**Close up on a flower, that opens to reveal an egg. The egg **_  
_**stands up wobbly on its spindly little legs. **_

"That is strange." Tooth murmers.

_**We pull out to **_  
_**reveal Sophie and Bunny's faces looking on, Sophie amazed, **_  
_**Bunny proud.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?**

**SOPHIE**  
**Okay!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Come on then!**

_**We pull out further to reveal a massive stone spire, covered **_  
_**in moss, as thousands of unpainted eggs stream down the side **_  
_**of it toward a green meadow. North and Jack stand in the **_  
_**midst of it all, slack-jawed, as the eggs rush towards them.**_

**NORTH**  
**Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of **  
**eggs.**

Jack laughs. "How much time do we have?" Asks Tooth,

**JACK**  
**Uh, how much time do we have?**

"Ha you think like Jack!" Bunny exlciams.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Jack says.

"Thats because it is, mate."

"Hey!"

**A GREEN MEADOW**

**SOPHIE Weeeeee!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Woooohoooo!**

_**Bunny hops into view, Sophie clinging to his back smiling, **_  
_**leading a huge mass of eggs down a wide PATH. **_

"How come I don't get a ride." Jack pouts.

"Because yer too heavy." Chuckles Bunny.

"Again- hey!"

_**As he passes, **_  
_**FLOWERS BLOOM on either side in his wake, BLASTING the **_  
_**passing eggs with color as they go.**_

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**  
**Alright troops, it's time to push **  
**back. That means eggs! **  
**Everywhere!**

_**North looks out over the eggs as they get sorted. **_

**NORTH**  
**(walla)**  
**Single file!**

"North the egg sorterer outerer."

"Sotrerer outerer?"

"Yep!"

_**Sophie, on her back, is carried by the eggs through the **_  
_**sorting stones. She giggles as North waves at her while she **_  
_**passes by.**_

North smiles happily.

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**  
**Heaps of you in every high-rise, **  
**farm house and trailer park!**

_**Baby Tooth flies across the screen, diverting our attention **_  
_**to a multicolored stream off in the distance.**_

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**  
**In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!**

"Tennis shoes? Then the eggs would stink..."

_**Baby Tooth joins an elf, who stands alongside an egg at the **_  
_**edge of a cliff. The elf pushes the egg over the cliff, into **_  
_**the stream, and celebrates with a victory dance.**_

As the elf does now. "This won't end well." Grumbles Jack tk Baby Toith, who nods in agreement.

**BUNNYMUND (V.O.)**  
**Oh, there will be bathtubs filled **  
**with my beautiful googies!**

"Bathtubs? Seriously?"

_**The elf turns just in time to see a stampede of colored eggs **_  
_**come barreling toward him. **_

The elf stops ots victory dance and freezes on the spot.

_**They knock him off the cliff as **_  
_**he and the eggs spill into the multi-colored stream below.**_

The other elves laugh at the elf's luck, along with the rest of the hall.

**A SPARKLING STREAM**  
_**Colored eggs wade through the water, emerging with SECONDARY **_  
_**COLORS and intricate PATTERNS of all kinds. **_  
_**An unlucky egg veers off and gets stuck in a WHIRLPOOL. We **_  
_**see a hand fish it out to reveal North, who looks at the egg **_  
_**curiously. It's now got a SPIRAL PATTERN on it and its **_  
_**little LEGS kick madly.**_

"That's strange." Jack laughs.

**NORTH**  
**Okay, that's little strange.**

"I think like North- good or bad?"

"Bad." Pitch and Bunny (Who glare at the other)

"Good." Tooth and Sandy.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Naw, mate -**

_**Bunny's surrounded by butterflies and cute little eggs.**_

**BUNNYMUND(CONT'D)**  
**That's adorable.**

"I'm not sure adorable would be the word here Bunny." Jack says.

_**As a technicolored elf climbs out of the stream, North sets **_  
_**the egg down and lets it rejoin the herd.**_

**A GREEN MEADOW**  
_**As Sophie leads a parade of eggs, Bunny jumps to an adjacent **_  
_**rock and sits up to address the eggs as they walk in stride. **_  
_**Meanwhile, Jack rides atop a group of sentinel egg that are **_  
_**marching in the back ground.**_

"Ha! I'm riding on a egg!" Jack says happily.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**There will be springtime! On every **  
**continent!**

"Actually on the other sides of the planet its autumn or winter or summer."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't yeh Forstbite?"

"Its kinda in the job description." Jack shrugs.

**And I'm bringing hope**  
**with me! **

**A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS**  
_**CLOSE ON: a line of eggs running down curled vines as yetis **_  
_**sprinkle them with glitter. They continue on down various **_  
_**vine corkscrew-like shoots, decorating the eggs with stripes. **_  
_**A confused elf emerges from the vines, striped with paint and **_  
_**walks off.**_

Everyone resumes their previous laughter As the elf grins.

**A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS**  
_**The striped elf walks past a Yeti, painting a mound of eggs **_  
_**red. Bunny enters frame and hops across the screen.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Too Christmas-y, mate, paint 'em **  
**blue.**

_**The Yeti throws its arms up in defeat and tosses the eggs.**_

"Oh no." Groans Jack, amused.

**A GREEN MEADOW - MOMENTS LATER**  
_**A beautifully painted egg hides in the grass.**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Oh, what's over there?**

"An egg!" Giggles Sophie.

_**Sophie appears, spots the egg, and delicately lifts it out of **_  
_**the grass. She holds it close to admire the intricate detail **_  
_**of its shell. Sophie brings the egg to Bunny for him to **_  
_**inspect.**_

**BUNNYMUND(CONT'D)**  
**That's a beauty!**

Bunny smiles, content as he watches future him and Sophie bond.

_**Bunny takes Sophie by the hand and leads her through a stone **_  
_**archway.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**Now all we gotta do is get him and **  
**his little mates through the **  
**tunnels, to the top, and we'll have **  
**ourselves Easter.**

"Whoo! Easter!" Cheers the kids.

**THE STREAMS OF COLORED EGGS**  
_**Bunny looks out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the **_  
_**TUNNELS in the distance. **_  
_**Jack approaches from behind and makes his way alongside **_  
_**Bunny, who holds Sophie in his arms. Its our first real **_  
_**vista of the whole warren. It's a spectacular sight.**_

**JACK**  
**Not bad.**

Bunny grins.

_**Sophie yawns and begins to fall asleep. Bunny turns to Jack **_  
_**with a smile.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Not bad yourself.**

Jack doesn't know how to respond.

**JACK**  
**Look, I'm sorry about that whole, **  
**you know, the "kangaroo" thing.**

Bunny smiles at Jack, he isn't half bad.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**It's the accent, isn't it?**

"And height." Jack grins as the two exchange a glance, both smiling at the other, maybe they could get along.

_**North comes up from behind with Tooth at his side. They turn **_  
_**toward Bunny, marveling at the sight of Sophie, fast sleep. **_

The guardians smile, what had they been missing?! The guardians of childhood not even hanging around kids, wall that was going to change...  
_**It's touching. Bunny's face softens, as if remembering a **_  
_**distant memory.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look **  
**at her, all tuckered out. **

**TOOTH**  
**I love her!**

_**They look up from the sleeping toddler toward Jack. He's **_  
_**taught them something today.**_

"Thank you, Jack." North says.

"Anytime." Grins Jack.

**TOOTH**  
**I think it's time to get her home.**

_**Bunny hands the sleeping Sophie over to Tooth. **_

**JACK**  
**How about I take her home?**

"No Jack!" The guardians exclaim, worried for his safety.

**TOOTH**  
**Jack, no! Pitch is-**

**JACK**  
**-no match for this.**  
**(twirls his staff)**

"Jack your staff only control your powers, you are aware right?" Asks Tooth.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Which is why we need you here, with **  
**us.**

"I can take care of myself!" Jack exclaims, indignantly.

"We aren't taking the risk." Bunny says, worry showing on his face.

_**The Guardians look at Jack with concern.**_

**JACK**  
**Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny.**

The guardian groan- he's just too stubborn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Am I the only one whomreally hates the guardians in this scene. Seriously I loathe them in this for what they do to Jack, breaking the small amount of trust they built with them and seriously I just- ARGH**

**Okay Rant over! Disclaimer please!**

**disclaimer: LaurenJr does not own anything.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack tries to lay a sleeping Sophie down in her bed, but she **_  
_**won't let go of his neck. **_

Jamie laughs as Jack struggles with his little sister. "Oh so now it's funny is it?" Jack smirks at Jamie.

"Yep!" Jamie giggles.

"Well I'd like to see you put her to bed then." That shut him up as Jack laughed.

_**Finally, she releases her grasp **_  
_**only to roll over and fall out of bed. **_

"Ouch." Winces Tooth.

_**Baby Tooth gives Jack **_  
_**a scornful look.**_

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**  
**Sophie? Is that you?**

_**Jack and Baby Tooth's eyes widen. Sophie, asleep on the **_  
_**floor, is quickly covered with a blanket and given a squeaky **_  
_**stuffed animal.**_

The guardians get a good laugh out of that one. "What?" Jack says defensively.

_**EXT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS**_

_**Jack closes the window and looks to Baby Tooth with a sign of **_  
_**relief.**_

**JACK**  
**We should get back.**

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be that simple?" Whispers Caleb.

"Because it won't." Mutters North, staring at Pitch.

_**Baby Tooth nods, when...**_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**  
**(laughing)**  
**Jack...**

Jack, Tooth and the Fairies freeze. "Who was that?" Asks Jack, shocked.

"Jack its... Its your memories." Tooth mutters as everyone stares at Pitch, who glares back.

"Problem?" He asks.

"Well the teeth are in your hideout so yes... _Problem_." Bunny spits at him.

_**Jack stops, confused. Where is that voice coming from? He **_  
_**looks out across the town, toward the woods, and the sound of **_  
_**the echoed voice.**_

**JACK**  
**That voice, I know that voice...**

"Jack." Tooth whispers, sadly.

_**Baby Tooth looks to him, worried. **_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**  
**Jack...**

_**With that, Jack leaps off the window ledge.**_

"No Jack!" Cries the kids and guardians, but of course Jack on-screen can't hear them.

_**EXT. BURGESS - A MOMENT LATER**_  
_**Jack, carried by the wind, flies across town toward the sound **_  
_**of the eerie voice. Baby Tooth follows, trying to keep up.**_

"Jack come on just ignore the voice." Tooth mutters, continuously getting more and more worried.  
_**Jack takes a moment to orient himself and lands, settling on **_  
_**a rotating vent; as the momentum slowly spins him around, the **_  
_**voice calls out to him again. **_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**  
**Jack...**

_**Jack turns, looks to the woods, and takes off.**_

"That curiosity of yours will be the death of you." Grumbles Bunny.

_**EXT. WOODS - BURGESS - A MOMENT LATER**_  
_**Jack and Baby Tooth land in the middle of a thickly wooded **_  
_**area. It's spooky. Jack scans the forest when again he **_  
_**hears...**_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**  
**Jack...**

_**Jack gives chase. He sprints through the thickets and enters **_  
_**a clearing only to find the decrepit remains of a rotting **_  
_**frame from a child's bed. **_

"Would it kill you to get a new bed frame? Thats discussing." Jack groans.

_**Very creepy. What would that be **_  
_**doing in the woods, and how long has it been here?**_

**JACK**  
**Don't worry, there's still time. **

_**Baby Tooth desperately tries to get Jack's attention by **_  
_**tugging at his jumper, and tweeting desperately.**_

Baby Tooth shakes her head, he really his hopeless when it comes to his curiosity.  
_**Jack takes his staff, and breaks through the damaged frame, **_  
_**revealing a hole leading deep underground. **_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.)**  
**Jack...**

_**What to do? Jack jumps down the hole, reluctantly followed **_  
_**by Baby Tooth. **_

_**INT. PITCH'S TUNNELS**_  
_**Jack continues along a long dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close **_  
_**behind. Eventually the labyrinth opens up to reveal a huge **_  
_**underground cavern. **_

"Seriously thats disgusting- ever heard of cleaning?"

_**Baby Tooth continues to tug at Jack's **_  
_**tunic.**_

**JACK**  
**(waving Baby Tooth off)**  
**Baby Tooth, Baby...come on! **  
**(beat)**  
**I have to find out what that is.**

"First thing we do once we're out of here is destroy that curiosity of yours." North grumbles as Jack blushes.

"Its not a bad thing to be curious." He grumbles.

"Mate of a normal basis that true but on your scale of curiosity it is suicidal." Bunny replies.

_**INT. PITCH'S INNER SANCTUM - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jack can't believe his eyes. Dozens of huge bird cages **_  
_**hanging from the ceiling, and in them are the mini tooth **_  
_**fairies. They see Jack, and immediately perk up, tweeting **_  
_**and flitting like crazy.**_

Tooth begins muttering dangerously "Teeth...regret...pain...cage..." Were picked out, the guardians try not to look disturbed.  
_**Jack jumps up onto one of the cages, then quickly leaps and **_  
_**holds onto the side of another one.**_

**JACK**  
**(whispers)**  
**Shhhh! keep it down.**  
**(leaps to another cage)**  
**I'm gonna get you out of here, just **  
**as soon as I -**

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**  
**Jack...**

_**Jack turns away from the fairies, distracted.**_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**  
**Jack...**

**JACK**  
**(under his breath)**  
**As I can -**

"Oh no, he's getting majorly distracted." Groans North.

"I'm right here!"

"Oh I know."

_**Jack looks down and sees the tooth drawers from Tooth's **_  
_**Palace. Mounds of them heaped to the ceiling. And inside **_  
_**the drawers are the missing baby teeth. He drops down to a **_  
_**mound and begins rummaging through the drawers, looking at **_  
_**the names on the boxes.**_

"How many teeth?" Gapes Bunny.

"More that your eggs." Tooth laughs.  
_**In an instant he forgets his duties, and the fairies, and the **_  
_**Guardians and everything except those teeth, and the chance **_  
_**to finally get his memory back. **_

"Mate just get outta there before Pitch-"  
_**The cavern suddenly goes darker than it already was. Jack **_  
_**finally looks up, as a shadow of Pitch crawls up a nearby **_  
_**column.**_

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**Looking for something?**

"Too late, the bleedin scum bag." Groans Bunny.

_**Jack swings around with his staff, shooting off a blast of **_  
_**ice, but Pitch isn't there. Jack takes off, following the **_  
_**sound of Pitch's cackle as it echoes throughout the chamber. **_  
_**Jack rounds a corner as he sees Pitch's shadow glide across **_  
_**the walls into a shadowed corridor. **_

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not **  
**going to hurt you.**

"First I'm not afraid of you and second thats a lie if I ever heard one!" Jack murmers.

_**Jack continues along a shadowed corridor. **_

**JACK**  
**Afraid? **

_**Jack sees Pitch on a bridge across the cavern and heads after **_  
_**him.**_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**I'm not afraid of you!**

Pitch 'hmph's.

**PITCH**  
**Maybe not. But you are afraid of **  
**something.**

Jack tenses his his seat, luckily nobody notices, nobody except Pitch that is.

_**Jack steadily approaches, cautious and alert.**_

**JACK**  
**You think so, huh?**

Its hard to miss the unwavering worry in Jack's voice, Pitch smirks. "Its the one thing I always know." He hisses as Jack's face goes just that little bit paler.

**PITCH**  
**I know so. It's the one thing I **  
**always know.**

Pitch blinked.

_**Pitch finally turns to face Jack. **_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**People's greatest fears. **

"Their darkest secrets." Pitch adds.

**Yours is **  
**that no one will ever believe in **  
**you.**

Jack really does go pale this time, well paler than his usual pale, the guardians and kids look at him with pity and guilt while Pitch looks atnhim with triumph in his eyes.

_**Panic flashes in Jack's eyes. As he backs away, the chamber **_  
_**fills with shadows, and Jack is spun around. He's **_  
_**disoriented as he thuds into a wall, which flips to reveal **_  
_**that it's actually the ground. **_

Jack is too frozen in horror to make a witty comment- something that nobody misses.

_**Pitch, unseen now, chuckles.**_

"Pitch you wimp- show yerself!" Bunny cries.

"Whats the matter Rabbit? Scared?" Smirks Pitch, Bunny scoffs.

"Never."  
_**Jack's unsure of where he is. He looks back to see the **_  
_**cavern entrance - he's right back where he started. **_

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**And worst of all, you're afraid **  
**you'll never know why. Why you? **  
**Why were you chosen...to be like **  
**this?**

Jack sinks into his chair as the guardians grow more and more pissed at Pitch.

_**Jack discovers that the entrance has been blocked with bricks **_  
_**as Pitch's shadow encroaches on him. **_

**PITCH**  
**Well fear not, for the answer to **  
**that...**

_**Pitch is now directly in front of Jack, holding out a tooth **_  
_**box.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**Is right here.**

"My teeth." Whispers Jack.

_**Jack's eyes widen at the sight - the face of a young boy **_  
_**etched into the box, and under it is the name "Jack Frost."**_

"No way is that Frostie." Gasps Bunny, looking at the brown haired and brown eyes boy on the box.

**PITCH**  
**Do you want them, Jack? Your **  
**memories?**

"Don't take them Jack!" Tooth cries as Pitch's smirk growes wider with triumph.

_**He holds them out to Jack. Jack stares, fighting the impulse **_  
_**to grab them. He closes his eyes, struggling to make a **_  
_**decision, but when he opens them again, Pitch has **_  
_**disappeared.**_

"Bleedin little..."  
_**Pitch's shadow moves across the pillars of the cavern. **_  
_**Jack heads down a corridor, cast shadows from the Mini Tooth **_  
_**cages everywhere. **_

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**Everything you wanted to know...**

Jack is gripping his hair in worry now.

_**Pitch's face moves in and out of the shadows over the **_  
_**following. **_

**PITCH**  
**...in this little box.**

"no, no, no, no." Mutters Jack.

_**Every time Jack turns, Pitch disappears. It's like Jack's **_  
_**trapped in a fun house.**_

The guardians and kids watch in horror as Jack faces Pitch in his element- alone. Smeome should have gone with him... Protected him...  
_**Multiple Pitch shadows have appeared on the wall around Jack. **_  
_**They're closing in on him.**_

**PITCH**  
**Why did you end up like this? **  
**Unseen. Unable to reach out to **  
**anyone.**  
**(beat)**  
**You want the answers so badly. You **  
**want to grab them, and fly off with **  
**them. But you're afraid of what **  
**the Guardians will think.**

At this the guardians freeze- them?! Jack is worried for what _they_ would think?! They smile guiltily at the worry-striken boy before them. Pitch can practically feel his fear becoming a nightmare of its own...

_**Jack's breath quickens. He's been pushed into a corner.**_

**PITCH**  
**You're afraid of disappointing **  
**them.**

The guardins are beginning to feel like they're in a nightmare as their guilt mixes with fewr for Jack.  
**(smiles)**  
**Well let me ease your mind about **  
**one thing. They'll never accept **  
**you. Not really.**

"Thats not true! Don't listen Jack! He's lying!" The guardians shout angrily.

_**The shadows have overcome Jack. **_

**JACK**  
**(trying to scramble away)**  
**Stop it! Stop it!**

Everyone gasps, they have never seen Jack loose control like that.

_**Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitch appears **_  
_**before Jack. **_

**PITCH**  
**After all, you're not one of them.**

"You are Jack! Don't listen to Pitch! Ignore him! He's lying! Please Jack!" The guardians cry, desperate for Jack to listen But his fear is too great at the moment as Pitch grins evilly at them all, they clench their fists.

_**Jack aims his staff at Pitch.**_

**JACK**  
**You don't know what I am!**

**PITCH**  
**Of course I do. You're Jack Frost. **  
**You make a mess wherever you go. **  
**Why, you're doing it right now.**

At that Jack stops stiff and stares in horror at the screen, along with the guardians.

_**Pitch tosses the box to Jack, who instinctively catches it. **_

"What is he doing..." mutters Bunny, knowing full well Pitch wouldn't just hand over the box for no reason.  
_**Jack looks up. Terror comes into Jack's eyes, as he **_  
_**realizes...**_

**JACK**  
**What did you do?**

"More importantly Jack, what did _you_ do?" Pitch smirks as Jack falls limp in horror, hands droppimg from his hair.

**PITCH**  
**More to the point Jack, what did **  
**you do?**

_**Pitch begins to back away, becoming one with the darkness, **_  
_**laughing as he disappears. Jack charges towards him only to **_  
_**be swallowed whole by one of Pitch's black holes.**_

_**INT. EGG TUNNEL - DAY**_  
_**Jack flies out of Pitch's shadow, ready to strike. Suddenly, **_  
_**Jack realizes he's forgotten something.**_

**JACK**

**Baby Tooth!**

Baby Tooth nuzzles against Jack soothingly, remind him she was still here.

_**He turns to re-enter the hole in the wall only to find **_  
_**himself face to face with one of Bunny's stone emblems.**_

**PITCH (O.S.)**

**Happy Easter, Jack.**

"No!" Cries Jack and Bunny in horror.

_**Jack turns around. Suddenly, his eyes fill with dread as he **_  
_**realizes where he is. Thousands of broken egg shells lay **_  
_**strewn about, forming a path toward the light at the end of **_  
_**the tunnel.**_

"No, no, no, no." Cries Jack as he resumes tughing at his hair.

**JACK**  
**No.**

_**EXT. PARK - ENGLAND - DAY**_  
_**Bunny peaks through the bushes to take in the scene - an **_  
_**Easter Egg hunt.**_

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**There are no eggs. There's none **  
**anywhere. I give up. Come on, **  
**let's go. I don't understand.**

Bunny freezes, this can't be happening!

Bunny's fear now joins Jack as Pitch begins to feel more powerful just by standing there.

_**Bunny checks the eggs in his basket, then looks back toward **_  
_**the kids.**_

**BRITISH GIRL**  
**Maybe he just hid them really well **  
**this year.**

Bunny perks up at the small bit of faith in her.

_**Bunny, egg basket in hand, approaches a group of kids who **_  
_**seem to be wandering around searching halfheartedly, **_  
_**disappointed and listless. **_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Kids! Oi!**

Jack didn't even feel good enough to laugh at him shouting 'Oi'. Pitch was currently being showered by fear, so much fear...

**BRITISH BOY**  
**I checked everywhere! There's **  
**nothing!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(steps towards them)**  
**Yes there is! There is! I mean **  
**these aren't my best lookin' **  
**googies, but they'll do in a pinch! **

_**He holds out a broken Easter egg. The kids just stare.**_

**BRITISH GIRL**  
**I can't believe it.**

Bunny's ears perk- does she still believe?

**BUNNYMUND**  
**I know. **

**BRITISH GIRL**  
**There's no such thing as the Easter **  
**Bunny.**

No. Bunny's ears droop in horror. This can't be happening. No. Oh please no.

_**The girl turns to leave. **_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**What?**

**BRITISH KIDS (O.S.)**  
**(walla)**  
**Easter's over. Forget this.**

Bunny can't stand it, the horror of it all this can't be real! It just can't!

_**It's only then that we realize he's too late. The spark of **_  
_**childhood has already been extinguished in all of them.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm **  
**right in front of ya, mate!**

**BRITISH KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**There's no such thing. I know.**

_**The kids walk through Bunnymund as if he were a ghost. Bunny **_  
_**is stunned by this, and finally realizes...**_

Bunny and the other guardians sat shocked, neve had they ever been walked through and here it was... Happening right infront of them... Jack didn't know what to think sure Bunny deserved to know how it felt, heck they all did but the feeling is just too much he would never wish it on anyone...

**BRITISH KIDS (O.S.) (CONT'D) **  
**(walla)**  
**Now come on. I don't understand. **  
**Why wouldn't he come? Let's get **  
**out of here. Easter Bunny, where **  
**are you? This is the worst Easter **  
**ever.**

Every word pierced Bunny's heart like a dagger how could they not believe...

**BUNNYMUND**  
**They don't see me.**  
**(beat)**  
**They don't see me.**

_**JACK's watching this all unfold and it's heartbreaking, **_  
_**because he knows it's his fault. **_

Suddenly Bunny is filled with a new found power as he stares at Jack. Jack was slumped, gripping his snowy white hair his vibrant eyes filled with horror and guilt. No itnwasn't Frostbite's fault...

_**Tooth flies to Bunny's **_  
_**side. Jack hears a rustle in the bushes behind him.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Jack, where were you?**

"Oh no." Mutters North, Tooth and Bunnynas they realise what was going to happen.

_**Jack sees North, with his scimitars drawn and having just **_  
_**come from battle. He's exhausted, wild-eyed, distraught.**_

Everyone gasps at the sight some in delight (Pitch) and others in horror (the rest).

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**The Nightmares attacked the **  
**tunnels. They smashed every egg, **  
**crushed every basket. Nothing made **  
**it to the surface.**

The guardians glare forcefully at Pitch, who grins victorioulsly happily back at them.

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Jack!**

"Oh no." Tooth whimpers.

_**Tooth rejoins the group from off screen.**_

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**(gasps)**  
**Where did you get that?**

"Don't..." Mutter 3/4 of the guardians.

_**Jack looks down at the tooth box in his hand, then back to **_  
_**Tooth. **_

**JACK**  
**I was...it's...**

**TOOTH**  
**Where's Baby Tooth?**  
**(feeling betrayed)**  
**Oh Jack, what have you done?**

Jack jolted back like a dagger to the heart they were...blaming him? Without hearing his side of the story? No they weren't like that... Just no...

Tooth flet ther eyes well up again- what was she doing? She was destorying Jack's trust and hope right before her own eyes!

**NORTH**  
**That is why you weren't here?**

_**North steps forward to confront Jack.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**You were with Pitch?**

"Oh my moon no." Gasp the guardians as Sandy begins to glare harshy at them.

**JACK**  
**No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I **  
**didn't mean for this to happen.**

Jack winced.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**(to others)**  
**He has to go.**

Bunny froze. Jack froze. Everyone froze.

And then just like that Jack had his hood up and staff in hand protectivley. He faced away from the guardians and to the screen, his eyes showed clear hurt and betrayal. The small amount of trust the guardians had built with Jack they just crushed. Sandy glared at them all, fury showing clear in his own eyes as the other guardians winced They knew they deserved it.

"Jack." Whispers Tooth, sadly. Jack turned to face them and his eyes tore they hearts appart- there was no hope, no wonder, no happiness just pair, suffering and betrayal... They had done this, they had hurt a child...

_**Jack turns to see Bunny, disheartened. **_

**JACK**  
**(stunned beat)**  
**What?**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**We should never have trusted you! **

Nobody could speak for horror of the scene before them.  
**(forlorn)**  
**Easter is new beginnings, new life. **  
**Easter is about hope. **

Bunny looked down at that, he had just crushed Jack's hope, the very purpose of his life and he had just destroyed Jack's, how could he... Jack refused to do so much as look at them.  
**(beat)**  
**And now it's gone.**

'_But it wasn't Jacks fault.'_ Said Sandy.

_**Bunny turns away and moves toward the park, looking at the **_  
_**sign that reads, 'Easter Egg Hunt.'**_  
_**This is like a punch in Jack's gut. He looks back to Tooth **_  
_**and North, both of whom look away, too hurt by Jack. He **_  
_**looks at them with a pained expression. This is exactly what **_  
_**Pitch said would happen.**_  
_**Jack reaches into his pocket, pulls out the tiny Russian **_  
_**nesting doll that North had given him, drops the doll to the **_  
_**ground, and takes off.**_

That was the last blow, showing he really had given up on them, on guardianship.  
_**As Jack leaves, carried off by the wind, we see the tiny **_  
_**Russian nesting doll laying on the ground.**_

The kids were frozen in horror at their heroes, their heroes who had just hurt Jack...

Pitch smirked this was going perfectly! And he didn't even need to lift a finger! (After all on-screen him did all the work for him!) Now if he could just gain the child's broken trust and recruit him...

To put it simply the guardians (bad Sandy) hated themselves. What had they just done?! One look at the immortal child beside them reminded them of just what they had done. They had broke everything they protected in his. Hope. Wonder. All that was left was Sorrow and Pain.

And it was all their fault.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Really I don't have much to say so I'm going to resort to the good old adverts.**

**Please take some time to vote in my poll, it would really mean alot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: LaurenJr will never own anything ROTG so...yeah...**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. JAMIE'S HOUSE - DUSK**_  
_**Jamie, atop a ladder, strains for what looks like an Easter**_  
_**egg, hiding in the rain gutter. The ladder totters and Jamie**_  
_**loses his balance, beginning to fall.**_

Jack winces, but doesn't say anything, still upset from the earlier scene.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoaaa, whoa, whoa...aaaah!**

_**Jamie grabs the gutter but it breaks loose, sending Jamie**_  
_**crashing down into a mound of snow.**_

"Ouch." The children wince.  
_**As Jamie gets up off the ground, he sees that the Easter egg**_  
_**was in fact a dirty old tennis ball. Jamie stands up,**_  
_**bewildered, and dusts himself off as his friends LAUGH. A**_  
_**few have empty EASTER BASKETS.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Let's check the park again.**

Bunny perks up ever so slightly at the kids enthusiasm.

**CALEB**  
**Really?**

**CLAUDE**  
**(annoyed)**  
**For what, the Easter Bunny?**

Claude blushes "Sorry." He apologises.

"Its alright mate." Bunny shrugs.

**JAMIE**  
**Guys, I told you - I saw him! He's**  
**way bigger than I thought, and he's**  
**got these cool boomerang-things**

"Boomerang things?" Bunny mutters as Jamie blushes.

**CALEB**  
**Grow up, Jamie.**

"Sorry Jamie."

"Its alright Caleb."

**CLAUDE**  
**(sighs)**  
**Ah man, seriously.**

**JAMIE**  
**What's happened to you guys?**

"Pitch got to them." Growls North.

**CALEB**  
**It was a dream. You should be**  
**happy you still get dreams like**  
**that and not...**

Pitch brightens up even more, of that was even possible.

_**They begin to turn away from him.**_

**CUPCAKE**  
**(haunted)**  
**Nightmares.**

Pitch flashes a malicious grin.

_**Pippa's the lone straggler. She looks tired, depressed, and**_  
_**hands Jamie her basket as she leaves.**_

**PIPPA**  
**Forget it, Jamie. There's just no**  
**Easter this year.**

Pippa looks down, depressed and embarrassed.

**CALEB (O.S.)**  
**I can't believe this.**

**JAMIE**  
**He really is real!**

_**Pippa walks away, trailing the others. Jamie doesn't know**_  
_**what to believe. He hangs his head and looks into the Easter**_  
_**basket, it's empty.**_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**  
**I know he is.**

"Thanks mate." Bunny smiles.

_**INT. NORTH POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY**_  
_**Yetis stare at the globe of belief, in shock as more and more**_  
_**lights begin to fad away.**_

And just when the guardians thought their day couldn't get any worse...

_**EXT. ICEBERG - ANTARCTIC CIRCLE - DAY**_  
_**Jack runs to the edge of a floating iceberg, ready to throw**_  
_**his tooth box into the ocean. **_

Tooth gasps.

_**He resists, looking down at**_  
_**the box as he clutches it in his hand. He's never been more**_  
_**alone in his life.**_

The guardians look down, thoroughly ashamed.

**PITCH (O.S.)**  
**I thought this might happen.**

_**Pitch is revealed, standing not far behind Jack.**_

Jack sits up a little straighter, curious.

The guardians sat up straighter, wondering what Pitch was up to.

Pitch say up straighter, wondering if both himself and future him had the same idea.

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**They never really believed in you.**

"We did." Whispers them all.  
**I was just trying to show you that.**  
**But I understand.**

The guardians stare at Pitch, what was he doing?

_**jack whips around and shoots a burst of frost at Pitch,**__**but**_

_**it's quickly deflected by the Nightmare sand.**_

**JACK**  
**You don't understand anything!**

The guardians stare, never had Jack lashed out like that- but at least it was at Pitch and not them.

_**Jack continues to attack, lashing out with his staff. Pitch**_  
_**blocks the attacks of ice and frost - his control over the**_  
_**Nightmare sand has gained considerable strength.**_

The guardians tighten their grip on each others hands, hoping for the best.

**PITCH**  
**(shouting)**  
**No? I don't know what it's like to**  
**be cast out?**

Jack sit up straight, his curiosity in full peak. Pitch smirks at the boys interest, things were looking up...

_**Pitch strikes back, putting Jack on the defense. Jack jumps**_  
_**in the air. Their show of force escalates until they're**_  
_**shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, and wind. As the wind**_  
_**and snow settle, Jack looks around stern and alert.**_

"Woah." Gasp the kids.

**PITCH (O.S.)(CONT'D)**  
**To not be believed in. To long for**  
**a family.**

Jack turns to Pitch, his eyes seeking any detection of lies.

The guardians glare at Pitch, if he was doing what they thing he was doing...

Pitch stares right at the screen, allowing his eyes to drift across to Jack and the Guardians, all of whom were looking at him.

_**Jack turns around to find Pitch. There's a look of**_  
_**compassion on Jack's face as he listens.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**All those years in the shadows I**  
**thought, no one else knows what**  
**this feels like. But now I see I**  
**was wrong.**

Jack sat rigid.

_**They lock eyes. A moment of true connection between them.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**We don't have to be alone, Jack.**

Everyone except Jack and Pitch's mouths dropped open. Was Pitch...no... He wouldn't dare try recruit Jack, especially after his little stunt...right?

Jack, meanwhile was seriously considering the offer, something Pitch didn't fail to notice as he smiled darkly and crossed his fingers for good measure.

_**This isn't a trick Pitch is making a real offer here.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**I believe in you. And I know**  
**children will too.**

'_We already do.'_ Thought the kids as Jack's brain is is full gear, he could have believers...

**JACK**

**In me?**

**PITCH**  
**Yes! Look at what we can do!**

_**Pitch gestures to a fantastical ice and nightmare "sculpture"**_  
_**that was created when Jack attacked him.**_

The guardians gape at the scene in horror. Pitch was powerful. Jack was powerful. This statue showed just how bad their powers combined could b

**PITCH(CONT'D)**  
**What goes together better than cold**  
**and dark?**

The guardians stiffened at those words, they couldn't deny it now- Pitch was looking to recruit Jack. This was not good...not good at all.

_**Jack looks at the fractured reflections of themselves cast in**_  
_**the icy sculpture.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**We can make them believe. We'll**  
**give them a world where everything,**  
**everything is...**

_**Jack turns to face Pitch.**_

**JACK**  
**(deadpans)**  
**Pitch black...**

The guardians breathe a silent sight of relief- realising Jack wasn't going to join Pitch. Infact present Jack had slumped into his chair, interest lost as Pitch inwardly cursed his use of words, realising he had just lost his possible partner. He will remember this for when it happens in reality for then he could change Jack's descision, yes.

_**Pitch, realizing how this looks, clarifies...**_

**PITCH**  
**And Jack Frost too. They'll**  
**believe in both of us.**

"Yeh screwed it up." Bunny chuckles As Pitch glares at him.

_**Jack stares at him, considering the offer. Then finally...**_

**JACK**  
**No, they'll fear both of us. And**  
**that's not what I want.**

The guardians couldn't help but smile at that- no matter how much Jack insisted he wasn't a guardian he really was, so why wouldn't Jack just realise that?

Oh yeah because he was left alone for 300 years...

_**Jack turns and walks away.**_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**Now for the last time, leave me**  
**alone.**

Jack had to allow himself a small smile at that. (As did the guardians). Pitch just glared.

_**Pitch looks confused and hurt. This is not the response he**_  
_**was expecting. Then...his eyes flame with anger. He made**_  
_**himself vulnerable, and Jack rejected him. No more**_  
_**negotiating now.**_

**PITCH**  
**Very well. You want to be left**  
**alone? Done. But first...**

_**Suddenly Jack hears a familiar twitter. Pitch reaches into**_  
_**his coat to pull out...**_

"Baby Tooth!" Exclaims Jack, now on full alert.

**JACK**  
**Baby Tooth!**

_**Jack charges forward. There's terror in Baby Tooth's eyes.**_  
_**She squeaks as Pitch clenches her tight with his fist.**_

"No!" Cries Jack, oblivious to the real Baby Tooth trying to calm him down.

**PITCH**  
**The staff, Jack.**

Jack sniggers "You say staff funny." **(And this is coming from a British myself!)**

_**Jack settles and the winds and snow subsides.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**You have a bad habit of**  
**interfering. **

"Hey!" Jack said, still worried over Baby Tooth.

**Now hand it over.**  
**(beat)**  
**And I'll let her go.**

Baby Tooth began to frantically shake her head at the screen, Jack just ignored her.

**BABY TOOTH**  
**(twitters - Don't give it to him!)**

"Why not?!" Jack exclaims, now realisimg Baby Tooth beside him.

_**Baby Tooth struggles to get loose, but Pitch only tightens**_  
_**his grip. She can hardly breathe. Jack has no choice.**_  
_**Jack...hands over...the staff.**_

"No!" Gasp the guardians as Jack looks at them, confused to why they would worry over him. Tooth feels guilt and worry welling up inside her after all they said to Jack, after how they treated him he was still willing to hand over the controller of his magic to save Baby Tooth, now if only there was a way to apologise...

_**Pitch twirls the staff.**_

**JACK**  
**Alright, now let her go.**

**PITCH**  
**No. You said you wanted to be**  
**alone.**  
**(beat)**  
**So be alone!**

Jack holds Baby Tooth in his hands as she would disappear if he lets her go.

_**Baby Tooth squirms until she's finally able to peck Pitch in**_  
_**the hand with her beak.**_

"And you couldn't have done that earlier?" Asks Bunny as Baby Tooth shrugs.

_** Pitch shrieks and throws Baby Tooth**_  
_**in the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse.**_

"No!" Cries Tooth and Jack.

**JACK**  
**No!**

_**Jack, enraged, can't believe what he's seeing. Pitch lifts**_  
_**the staff, and breaks it over his knee, cracking it in two.**_

Jack clutches his staff to his chest tightly all the while watching the screen and real Pitch.

The Guardians, meanwhile, were not so able to stay calm. This was the last straw, breaking Jack like that. Bunny whipped out his boomerangs fasten than you could say 'Staff' and hurled them directly at Pitch, who only had time to duck before they returned to their owner, now on their feet alongside the guardians and glaring full force at Pitch. Sandy was next, attacking with his whips which Pitch narrowly missed As he swing his own Scythe at the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy was about to be hit when Pitch's scythe came into contact with North's swords. Pitch took aim at an unsuspecting Tooth when

"STOP!"

Everyone froze.

"Thank you, now what was all that about?!" The voice demanded.

"We ain't tellen yeh when we don't even know you!" Bunny exclaimed, still in fighting stance.

"Its Lauren you dimwitted half brain!" Oh... Whoops "Now sit back down and stop fighting-_ or else_!"

Reluctantly, Pitch and the Guardians sat back down, their attention on the enemy, Jack and the TV screen.

_**Light EXPLODES from the staff and terror comes into Jack's**_  
_**eyes, clutching his chest as if in pain.**_

Tooth leans forward as of wanting to do nothing mlre than comfort the boy, but she knew thatnif she did that now Jack would just lean away from her afterall who could blame his after everything they said?

_**Suddenly, Pitch sends a burst of Nightmare sand, blasting**_  
_**Jack and slamming him into the iceberg wall behind him. As**_  
_**the ice cracks, Jack comes loose and falls forward into the**_  
_**chasm below.**_

"NO!" Cried the Guardians and kids as Jack just sits there, indifferent to the pain future him would be feeling.  
_**Pitch looks down into the ice fissure chuckling. He throws**_  
_**the broken shards of Jack's staff down into the crevasse and**_  
_**casually walks away, disappearing on the horizon.**_

"Why if I could..." Bunny growls lowly.

_**EXT. ICE FISSURE - NIGHT**_  
_**It's cold and dark down here, and Jack is more alone than **_  
_**he's ever been. Battered from the fall, Jack slowly looks up **_  
_**and notices Baby Tooth, lying lifelessly on the ground.**_

"Baby Tooth!"Sure he doesn't give a damn for his own safety but someone else is in danger and BANG he's a whole new person.

**JACK**  
**Baby Tooth!**

_**He pulls himself to her and cradles her in his hands. **_

**JACK**  
**You alright?**

"Are _you_ alright?!" Tooth exclaims as Jack just shrug, Nonchalantly.

_**Baby Tooth nods, but she's hurt, and cold. Jack does his **_  
_**best to shield her from the cold But Baby Tooth just sneezes.**_

**JACK **  
**Sorry, all I can do is keep you **  
**cold.**

Jack slumped again as Baby Tooth frantically shakes her head at him, he allows himself a small smile.

_**Jack sits up and holds Baby Tooth in his hands. **_

**JACK **  
**Pitch was right - I make a mess of **  
**everything.**

The breath was taken from them all, Pitch had broken Jack. He had destroyed the crushed hope left behind from the Guardians. He was causing Jack all this pain, Pitch better consider himself lucky they aren't allowed to attack...

_**Jack is devastated. Baby Tooth's never seen him like this; **_  
_**it's heart breaking...then she gets a thought. Her**_  
_**expression hardens with determination.**_  
_**She wriggles deep into his pocket.**_

"What... What are you doing?" Asks Jack, well at least he hasn't lost his curiosity...w

**JACK**  
**Hey?**

_**Jack leans back and begins to close his eyes when he hears **_  
_**something -**_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**  
**Jack... Jack...**

"Your memories." Cries Tooth.

_**- and then he FEELS something. Looks down: There's a SOFT, **_  
_**GOLDEN GLOW coming from his pocket. **_  
_**Jack jumps, taken aback. **_

"Yeah they can creep you out when the start to glow." Tooth comments, in an attempt to cheer up Jack- it works, slightly.

_**He reaches in and pulls out the **_  
_**TOOTH BOX - it's pulsing with light. **_

**VOICE FROM A MEMORY**  
**Jack...**

_**Baby Tooth gives him a reassuring look.**_

Tooth holds her breath.  
_**Baby Tooth motions to the box, then looks back at Jack. Jack **_  
_**reaches to touch the box, but as he does its top magically **_  
_**UNFOLDS to reveal a handful of BABY TEETH - then the box and **_  
_**everything else glows BRIGHT WITH INTENSE LIGHT -**_  
_**The WALLS of the fissure seem to suddenly fall away. In **_  
_**brief FLASHES we see: The COLONIAL SETTLEMENT Jack visited. **_  
_**Children running playfully down a hill.**_

The guarians smiled at the sight of the carefree children.

**JACK'S MOTHER **  
**Come on Jack, you can't have fun **  
**all the time.**

Jack really couldn't help but laugh- he was seeing his memories! His past! He felt a new sort of happiness and power built up inside him as he laughed. "Watch me!" The guardians beamed- this was their Jack! Carefree and happy.

_**CHILDREN'S LAUGHING FACES as a familiar BOY hangs upside down **_  
_**from a tree limb.**_

"Is that... Frostbite?!" Bunny exclaims.

"Looks like it." Chuckles North.

"Hey Jamie- Jack looks like an older version of you!" Exclaim the kids as both Jack and Jamie grin.

**JACK'S SISTER **  
**Jack, get down from there!**

"I had a sister... I had a sister!" Jack exclaims, grinning like the cheshire cat as all his fear disapeared, much to Pitch's anger.

_**A HAPPY FAMILY at a roaring fire as the same boy jokes around **_  
_**with antlers on his head.**_

Only Pitch wasn't laughing as they watches mortal-Jack goof around for the children, all lf whom were giggling.

**COLONIAL BOY (O.S.)**  
**You're funny, Jack.**

_**Jack walks toward the woods with his sister. His mother, **_  
_**face unseen, calls out to him.**_

**JACK'S MOTHER**  
**Be careful.**

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?" Mutters North, clutching his belly.

"Let me guess...yer belly?" Bunny asks, to which North replies with a knowing wink. Bunny sighs, shaking his head.

_**Jack shakes his head like he's heard it a million times but **_  
_**never pays it any mind.**_

**JACK**  
**(laughing)**  
**We will.**

_**And then-**_

_**START JACK'S MEMORY**_  
_**We are on an eye, a familiar eye but this one is brown not **_  
_**blue. **_

"Jack could be your brother." Laughs Pippa at rhe similarity in looks.

_**PULL BACK to reveal young JACK, brown hair, brown **_  
_**eyes. He is staring directly at the camera, a look of...what **_  
_**is it? It's hard to read but it's VERY intense. **_

"Oh no." Gasps Tooth.

_**We keep **_  
_**pulling back to reveal him dressed as we first saw him in **_  
_**16th century clothes. Behind him, dark winter trees and snow **_  
_**come in to focus.**_

_**FROZEN POND - BURGESS - DAY**_  
**JACK**  
**(calm, serious)**  
**It's okay. It's okay. Don't look **  
**down, just look at me.**

"What..." Mutters Bunny nervously as Jack adopts a worried look.

_**Jack reaches slowly down and removes the second of two **_

_**rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him BAREFOOT on the surface **_  
_**of a familiar FROZEN pond. **_

"Barefoot." Smiles Tooth.

_**And now we see what he sees, a **_  
_**girl of about FOUR (with an uncanny resemblance to Jamie's **_  
_**sister Sophie) stands in her skates, rooted to the spot. A **_  
_**spider's web of cracks emanates from where she stands.**_

Everyone gasps at the sight, this can't be happening and then Tooth realises something. "Wait that was what Jack was wearing when he became a spirit..." Tooth mutters.

"And he came from a lake that looks an awful lot like..." Bunny trails off in horror, it wasn't possible was it? Nobody nad ever died before becoming a spirit, Jack couldn't have.

**JACK'S SISTER**  
**Jack, I'm scared.**

_**CRACCKKK! The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as **_  
_**it starts to separate.**_

Jack begins to pull at his hair again.

**JACK**  
**I know, I know...but you're gonna **  
**be alright. You're not gonna fall **  
**in. We're gonna have a little fun **  
**instead.**

The guardians smile, he really hasn't changed.

**JACK'S SISTER**

**No we're not!**

**JACK**  
**Would I trick you?**

"Not the best way to assure her, mate." Bunny chuckles nervously.

**JACK'S SISTER**  
**(fighting back tears)**  
**Yes! You always play tricks!**

"Some old Jack." Whispers North, smiling.

**JACK**  
**(chuckles)**  
**Well, alright. Well, not, not this **  
**time. I promise. I promise, **  
**you're gonna be...you're gonna be **  
**fine. **

_**Jack fixes her gaze...holds it...there's nothing but the two **_  
_**of them.**_

**JACK**  
**You have to believe in me.**

Everyone held their breath.

_Believe in me._

Tooth felt tears prick at her eyes as her sight colouded over.

_**Jack's sister pauses a moment, then smiles through her fear. **_

_**And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is **_  
_**switched on inside him and the last thing that could be **_  
_**happening is what is actually happening.**_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**(casual, playfully)**  
**You wanna play a game? We're going **  
**to play Hopscotch! Like we play **  
**every day!**

The guardians laughed through their worry, he really was amazing with kids. He knew how scared his sister was and he knew she was going to die if he didn't act fast but he still helped her, he made her smile despite the mortal danger she was in- a realy guardian.

_**Jack's sister looks more reassured.**_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa...**

_**And Jack shows his sister the first leap, but mugs for her, **_  
_**almost losing his balance then catching himself. She laughs.**_

The guardians and kids laugh nervously.

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**Two...**  
**(the next jump)**  
**Three!**

_**He turns toward her with his arms spread out.**_

**JACK**  
**Alright...**

_**He reaches down to pick up a familiar-looking stick lying on **_  
_**the ice. He extends it towards her -**_

"Your staff." Gasps North as Jack smiles at the chunk of wood beside him.

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**Now it's your turn.**

_**Jack's sister looks down. She is trying to gather her **_  
_**courage. Jack, never breaking his gaze with her, **_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**(softly)**  
**One...**

_**She hops, wobbling, but catching her balance.**_

**JACK**  
**That's it, that's it...two...**

_**She's almost there, Jack's staff just beyond her reach.**_

**JACK**  
**Three.**

Everyone holds their breath.

_**He grabs her around the waist and in one massive effort he **_  
_**slings her with all his might to safety. But the movement **_  
_**propels him into the cracked ice. He looks up to see his **_  
_**sister safe - smiles - and then plunges into the dark cold **_  
_**water.**_

Everyone screams as Jack plummets into the icy darkness under the lake. Tooth begins to cry as she watches Jack die, mortal Jack die. For some odd reasom Jack was beaming as if he had just won the lottery.

**JACK'S SISTER**  
**Jack!**

_**Jack falls back into the icy water. SPLASH!**_

_**UNDERWATER**_  
_**We're looking up at the hole in the ice, descending into the **_  
_**dark icy depths...then THE FULL MOON appears from behind the **_  
_**clouds as Jack's hands claw through the water towards it, but **_  
_**it's helpless. The MOON glows bright...brighter...**_

"Manny." Gasps the guardians, knowimg what was happening.

Jack Frost was being born.

_**Jack's BODY begins to glow, bathed in MOONLIGHT. PUSH IN on **_  
_**his FACE, becoming brighter and brighter until his brown hair **_  
_**turns white and JACK'S BRIGHT BLUE EYES flash open -**_

_**EXT. MOUNTAIN FISSURE - NIGHT**_  
_**The icy walls rush back in as we pull out from Jack, reeling **_  
_**from the memory. He sees Baby Tooth.**_

**JACK**  
**Did you - did you see that? **

_**She shakes her head 'no', tweets 'of course not'!**_

**JACK**  
**It - it was me! I had a family! **  
**I had a sister!**

You couldn't help but smile at his happiness, he didn't even care he died he was just happy he had a family.

A family.

All that Jack wanted was a family, the guardians were the perfect candidates but they turned him down, shattered him- could he be repaired?

_**His excitement suddenly turns to realization.**_

**JACK**  
**I saved her!**

_**He looks up at the opening above. The MOON peeks out from **_  
_**behind the clouds.**_

**JACK**  
**(whispers up to Manny)**  
**That's why you chose me.**

**(to himself)**  
**I'm, I'm a Guardian.**

"Yes!" Cries the guardians in relief in happiness Meanwhile Pitch just growled under his breath- an ally lost. Jack beamed he was a guardian! He _did_ save his sister! Jack turned and looked at the guardians for the first time in scenes and the guradians wererelieved to see the happiness and realisation in his eyes, the beamed at him before they all turned back to the screen.

_**The Moon seems to shine a little BRIGHTER.**_

"Man in Moon... He did listen." Gasps Jack.

_**Baby Tooth tries **_  
_**to take flight but she sputters and lands back in the palm of **_  
_**Jack's hand.**_

**JACK**  
**We have to get out of here.**

"But how... Your staff... Baby Tooth..." Cries Tooth.

_**Jack looks down at the two halves of his staff, and picks **_  
_**them up. He tries to fit them back together, but nothing **_  
_**happens.**_

"It is not possible Jack." Sighs North.

_**He tries again, this time using every ounce of **_  
_**strength left in him. Baby Tooth watches, her eyes widening **_  
_**as, a SPARK of blue light shoots off the staff.**_

The guardian's and Pitch's eyes practically pop out of their heads as they see the pure power Jack eminated as he repairs his staff. "Rimsky Korsakov." Gasps North.

_**Jack continues to push, until a the icy blue light spreads **_  
_**and melds the two ends of the staff back together. Jack **_  
_**smiles.**_

_**EXT. ICEBERG - DAY**_  
_**Suddenly Jack, with Baby Tooth tucked safely in his tunic, **_  
_**SHOOTS UP out of the fissure, high into the sky and through **_  
_**the clouds.**_

**JACK**  
**Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one.**

The scene ends in happiness and acceptance.

"Look Jack mate, I'm sorry for what I said you do belong with us mate and I'm sorry for not listenin' to yah mate its my fault." Bunny says, guilt clear in his eyes.

"Me too Jack, I should have known better than to judge you and accuse you without even listening to the story." Tooth says sorrowfully.

"Me also Jack, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I have I should have understood you would never do something like that- you are real guardian here." North smiles as Jack can finally get a word in.

"Its okay guys you are forgiven, and it looks like North's belly was right." Chuckles Jack as the next scene begins, most tension removed from the room.

The guardians knew it would take a while to build up his trust again but oddly enough they were okay with that, as long as they had Jack they were happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys I am aiming to get this finished by early morning on Thursday (British Time) but I have about 4 more chapters after this but her I did it with 'Watching the Movie' so why can't I do it for this?! Exactly!**

**My reasoning is I'm going on a two week holiday to Majorca on Thursday and I don't know if there will be wi-fi (PLEASE let there be wi-fi!) so I'm trying to get as much done as physically possible! But just my luck I had to go out for dinner tonight because its my Aunt and my Sisters' birthdays today! So it would have been p tow hours ago if not for that- sorry guys!**

**On a better note I am staying home tomorrow alone so I can hopefully get lots done!**

**Reviews would seriously help me out right now though guys even tough you've all been amazing! Serious where would I be without you guys?**

**Disclaimer: You know the ritual by now.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**INT. PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT**_  
_**The Mini Teeth TWITTER as Jack jumps **_  
_**from CAGE to CAGE, opening them as he goes. Jack opens **_  
_**another cage and notices the fairies standing still. **_

**JACK**  
**Come on, let's go.**

_**Jack looks around and notices that all of the Minis are still **_  
_**in their cages.**_

Tooth gasps "They can't fly!" She exclaims sadly as North patted her on the back soothingly.

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**What's wrong?!**

_**The fairies are just standing around, listless.**_

**JACK (CONT'D)**  
**None of you can fly?**

_**Baby Tooth directs Jack's attention to the Globe at the base **_  
_**of Pitch's lair.**_

"Oh my moon." Gasps North while Jack and the others just stand there, mouths agape in shock.

**JACK**  
**The lights...**

"The lights indeed, mate." Groans Bunny.

_**CUT TO- NORTH POLE - FACTORY FLOOR**_  
_**A Yeti very carefully sets the last of a group of newly **_  
_**painted red robot dolls on a shelf. He breathes a sigh of **_  
_**relief.**_

"Yay! They're done!" Jack cheers as said yeti brightens up.

"Good job, Alex." Praises North as he chuckles.

_**Suddenly, the entire factory begins to shake, knocking the **_  
_**robot doll to the ground. **_

"NO!" Cries Jack as the yetis cries something in yetish.

_**He dives after it, juggles it in **_  
_**the air, and catches it just before it hits the ground. **_

"Close one- eh Alex?" Jack chuckles.  
_**Suddenly, streaks of BLACK SAND whoosh up into and around the **_  
_**factory. **_

"Seriously?" Asks Jack.

_**The dark sand snakes its way up and around the **_  
_**globe, causing the Yetis and Elves to scatter and knocking **_  
_**TOYS to the floor.**_

"Not the toys!" Gasps North as they yetis cry, Jack and the others barley cover their sniggers.  
_**The Yetis and Elves look up in horror as the black sand, now **_  
_**covering the globe, gives rise to Pitch, who stands before **_  
_**them cackling.**_

**PITCH**  
**You're all free to go! We won't be **  
**needing any Christmas toys this **  
**year, thank you! Nor ever again!**

"No!"

_**The yeti with the robot dolls sinks his head and sighs in **_  
_**defeat.**_

North chuckled. "It won't be over my friend."

"Too right it won't!" Jack exclaims.

_**INT. PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack lands on the ground, now standing before PITCH'S GLOBE - **_  
_**and it looks almost completely devoid of light.**_

**JACK**  
**They're all going out...**

"Really? And here I was thinking they were all lighting up!"

"Oh give me a break I've just been through a trauma and am now in shock!"

Bunny didn't know wether to reply or feel guilty.

_**INT. NORTH POLE - DAY**_  
_**Pitch is practically dancing across North's globe, he's so **_  
_**giddy, counting down as the last few lights go dark.**_

Jack sniggered. "Nice dancing Pitch, do you sing too?" The guardians guffawed.

**PITCH**  
**Only six left! Six precious **  
**children who still believe in the **  
**Guardians with all their h-**  
**(a lights blinks out)**  
**Make that, five.**  
**(another)**  
**Oo! Four!**  
**(mounting)**  
**Three!**  
**(ecstasy)**  
**TWO!**

Nobody can contain their laughter as the Nightmare King dances across the globe. "So Pitch, when are you going on broadway?" Jack asks, innocently.

"Shut it Frost." Pitch was still pissed Jack had rejected him and then outsmarted him, he just knew the outcome wouldn't end well.

_**Pitch's eyes widen as he snaps his fingers with anticipation and **_  
_**glee. All of his hard work and planning - finally paying **_  
_**off!**_

"Wait for it..." Laughs Jack, knowing fine well one kid who wouldn't stop believing.  
_**Pitch stares down at the one last light, waiting for it to go **_  
_**out. He snaps his fingers a few more times. Still nothing. **_  
_**His smile fades. His face goes cold as he realizes...**_

**PITCH**  
**(to himself)**  
**One.**

"Aww is someone mad because they made a fool of the,selves in front of the big bad yetis?" Jack grins.

_**INT. PITCH'S LAIR - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack jumps up onto the globe to closely inspect the last **_  
_**light. The light is brought into full view. Jack smiles.**_

**JACK**  
**Jamie!**

Jamie turns to Jack, grinning. "How'd you know it was me?" He asks.

"Who else would still believe in the legends?" Jack replies, grinning himself.

"I didm't believe in all the legends." Mutters Jamie, thinking of Jack, but of course Jack didn't hear him.

_**We're tight on the globe, where the LAST LIGHT flickers. We **_  
_**PUSH IN to the light and...**_

_**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**...down onto the streets of Burgess. We race over the town **_  
_**until we land on Jamie's house, a single light shining from **_  
_**his bedroom window.**_

_**INT. JAMIE'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jamie is sitting up in bed, talking to an old stuffed rabbit, **_  
_**and whispering.**_

Bunny's ears perk up.

**JAMIE**  
**Okay look, you and I are obviously **  
**at what they call a crossroads, so **  
**here's what's gonna happen -**

"You're having doubts." Gasps Pippa.

_**Jack appears outside Jamie's window and moves closer to get a **_  
_**better look. **_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**  
**If it wasn't a dream and if you are**  
**real, then you have to prove it. **  
**Like right now.**

"Bunny where are you!" Grumbles Jack, pulling at his hair again. Bunny was too nervous himself to say anything.

_**Jamie waits. He looks around expectantly. Jack looks on **_  
_**from outside the window, wondering if anything will happen.**_

**JAMIE**  
**(desperation creeping in)**  
**I've believed in you for a long **  
**time, okay? Like my whole life in **  
**fact. So you kinda owe me now.**

Bunny's ears flop.

_**Jamie picks up his stuffed rabbit and holds it close. **_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**  
**You don't have to do much, just a **  
**little sign so I know. Anything.**  
**(beat)**  
**Anything at all.**

"Bunny come on! Do something!" Cries Jack and Tooth.

_**He waits. It's excruciating. **_

**JAMIE**  
**(a whisper)**  
**I knew it.**

"No! Cries Jack, Tooth, North and the kids as Pitch smirks, he was still powerful as ever.

_**Jamie lets the stuffed animal fall to the floor. Jack comes **_  
_**into the room and watches as the light slowly fades from **_  
_**Jamie's eyes, disbelief setting in.**_

"Jack, mate what are you doing?"  
_**Jack doesn't know what to do. He takes a moment to**_  
_**concentrate, then enters the room.**_  
_**Then, Jamie notices the window as the panes of glass freeze **_  
_**over. The image of an Easter egg suddenly appears...**_

Bunny gasps, ears back to how they should be as he stares at Jack.

**JAMIE**  
**(seeing the window)**  
**Huh?**

_**Jamie looks down at the stuffed rabbit on the floor. He can **_  
_**barely comprehend what he's seeing. Jamie looks back to the **_  
_**window as more of the window panes frost over. Jamie's eyes **_  
_**get huge with amazement.**_

**JAMIE**  
**He's real.**

Bunny gapes now, after all he did to Jack- the teasing, shouting, hurtful remarks even almost physically abusing him Jack still cares for him and the other guardians, even though they neglected him for 300 years he came back. Jack was the real guardian here, the real light in their darkness. Jack was their protector and they swore to themselves they would become his- wether the boy liked it or not they would all protect and care for him.

_**Jack, excited, continues to exert himself trying to bring **_  
_**life to his drawing. And when he does, the frost rabbit **_  
_**comes leaping off of the window.**_

"Woah!" Gasp the kids.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa...**

_**The rabbit hops around Jamie's room, bursting like a snowball **_  
_**over Jamie's head, the snowflakes sprinkling down on him.**_

"Yeah I really need to fix that kink." Jack says, rubbing his neck.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa!**

_**Jack is as amazed as Jamie. But Jamie's amazement turns to **_  
_**confusion.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Snow?**

"Yes well it wouldn't be ice would it?" Jack laughs.

_**A snowflake lands on the tip of Jamie's nose. **_

Everyone gasps, knowing full well what this means, what it resembles and with hope so will Jamie...

_** And in that moment a light comes into **_  
_**Jamie's eyes - an idea starts to take hold. **_

**JAMIE**  
**(whisper)**  
**Jack Frost?**

Jack freezes, pun not intended. It was big enough shock the first time but in the future...was there still hope?! Was he going to have a believer?! Hope welled up inside him.

**JACK**  
**(a stunned beat)**  
**Did he just say-?**

Jamie smiles, he was Jack's first believer. _Him_. Happiness filled him- he was Jack's first believer! This had to mean they had a special connection like Bunny and Sophie right? Please, please, please!

_**Jamie stands up on his bed. **_

**JAMIE**  
**Jack Frost.**

**JACK**  
**(disbelief)**  
**He said it again. He said -**

The guardians all smile, sure its happened already but the knowledge that the future won't be any different just makes them happy, and seeing Jack's lit up eyes makes them even happier.  
**(beat)**  
**You said...**

_**Jamie turns around and suddenly his eyes go wide...**_

**JAMIE**  
**Jack Frost.**

"That's my name!"

**JACK**  
**That's right! But-but that's me! **  
**Jack Frost! That's my name! **

"Okay thats creepy..."

**You **  
**said my name!**

"Yes I did!"

_**Jamie's mouth drops open. Only then does Jack realize...**_

**JACK**  
**Wait, can you hear me?**  
**(Jamie nods)**  
**Can you... Can you see me?**  
**(Jamie nods)**  
**He sees me. He sees me!**

Jack accidentally makes it snow with his happiness as he watches Jamie believe in him, it is the greatest feeling in the world, he has a purpose! He has a believer! Laughter bring his back to his senses...along with an angry shout. "FROST!"

The children were all giggling at the snow while the guardians looked at him sternly but there was something in their eyes was it...relief? Happiness? Mirth?

"Yes Kangaroo?" Jack asks innocently.

"It's snowing." Bunny barely contains his smirk.

"Yes I gathered."

"Well..."

"Well what?!"

"Make it stop before I make you!"

"Alright, alright keep your fur on."

_**Jack leaps for joy, and the room suddenly explodes with snow. **_  
_**Jamie can't believe it.**_

**JAMIE**  
**You just made it snow!**

"You know thats pretty creepy, I _did_ just make it snow!"

**JACK**  
**I know!**

**JAMIE**  
**In my room!**

"Where else? Wait...don't answer that."

**JACK**  
**I know!**

**JAMIE**  
**You're real?!**

"No I'm just a figment of your imagination." Jamie blushes, grinning.

**JACK**  
**Yeah! Who do you think brings you **  
**all the blizzards and snow days, **  
**and you remember when you went **  
**flying on that sled the other day?!**

**JAMIE**  
**That was you?**

**JACK**  
**That was me!**

"That was awesome!" Cheers Jamie.

"You still owe us rides!" Cupcake cheers.

"I don't owe you guys anything!" Chuckles Jack.

"Yes you do! You gave Jamie a ride and not us!" Claude huffs.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Sighs Jack in defeat, chuckling.

**JAMIE**  
**Cool!**

"Bad pun Jamie." Laughs the kids.

**JACK**  
**Right?!**

**JAMIE**  
**But what about the Easter Bunny and **  
**the Tooth Fairy I mean-**

**JACK**  
**Real-real-real! Every one of us is **  
**real!**

The guardians beam at him- their guardian, their protector And hopefully their believer.

**JAMIE**  
**I knew it!**

_**Jamie's mom calls from down the hall...**_

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**  
**Jamie, who are you talking to?**

"Dun, dun, dunnn!"

**JAMIE**  
**Um...Jack Frost.**

"Yeah like she's gonna accept that!" Scoffs Caleb.

**JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.)**  
**(a little chuckle)**  
**...okay.**

"Never mind."

_**Suddenly, the sound of thunder and North's sleigh as Jack and **_  
_**Jamie look to the open window.**_

"Three guesses who that is!" Chuckles Jack.

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

_**NORTH AND TOOTH arrive on the sleigh completely out of **_  
_**control, and crash land outside Jamie's house. **_

"This does not look good." Frowns North.  
_**The reindeer are separated from the sleigh and run into the **_  
_**woods. A disheveled Tooth and North emerge from the **_  
**_wreckage._ **

**NORTH**  
**Ah, moi deti! Come back!**

**_As North stands, his back suddenly gives out._ **

"My Powers have gone kaput!" Sighs North As Pitch grins.

**TOOTH**  
**North! Are you okay? **

**NORTH**  
**Is official. My powers are kaput.**

"I just said that!"

**TOOTH**  
**Look!**

"What?"  
**(gasp)**  
**Jack!**

"Oh hi Tooth!"

_**Jack comes flying toward them.**_

"How is it you're not drained yet?" Asks Bunny.

"I don't rely on belief like you guys." Shrugs Jack. "I just reside by my own powers And take it as a bonus if I'm believed in too."

**TOOTH**  
**(flies to him)**  
**Jack-!**

**_Tooth falters and falls to the ground._ **

Everyone gasps at Tooth's loss of flight, they really are drained.

**JACK**  
**You okay?**

Tooth blushes, but hides it.

_**Tooth blushes as she gets back up and smiles warmingly at Jack**_

**NORTH**  
**What are you doing here?**

"Oh you know restoring belief, hangin in Pitch's lair the usual." Grins Jack.

**JACK**  
**Same as you.**

"So you're saying we're hangin' in Pitchs lair?" Chuckles North.

"Party at Pitch's!" Laughs Jack, making Pitch scowl darkly.

_**Jack looks off to the side as Jamie appears from out of his **_  
**_backyard._ **

**NORTH**  
**The last light!**

"New nickname alert!" Jack laughs.

Jamie groaned.

**JAMIE**  
**(to North and Tooth)**  
**Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! **

"You said that already."

"Give a break Jack I was in shock!"  
**I knew it wasn't a dream.**

**NORTH**  
**Jack! He sees you!**

"Yep! My first believer!" Jack grins happily.

_**Jack puts a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looks **_  
**_up at him and smiles. Jack and North exchange a look._ **

**JACK**  
**Wait, but, where's Bunny?**

Bunny sat up at this, where was he?!

**NORTH**  
**Losing Easter took its toll on all **  
**of us. Bunny most of all.**

"Mate what happened to me..." Bunny trails off as he watches the screen in horror.

_**Jack's face goes pale. North lowers his head in sadness. **_  
_**Then a twitchy-nosed LITTLE BUNNY appears on the sleigh.**_

Jack can't stop laughing as he rolls around on the floor, clutching his sides. Across form his are the children giggling like crazy the elves and yetis laugh at the adorable little creature along with the other guardians, finally Jack gets his breathe back and crawls back into his seat. "Where's the camera when you need it?!" He chuckles as Bunny pales, the horror Jack could do With a camera...

**JACK**  
**Oh...no...**

"Oh yes! Why am I worried about it its awesome!"

"Not for me mate!"

**JAMIE**  
**(chuckles)**  
**That's the Easter Bunny?**

"Yeah I guess being called Kangaroo is kinda out of order now isn't it?"

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Now somebody sees me! I mean, **  
**where were you about an hour ago, **  
**mate?**

"Wavering on the line of belief!" jack chuckles.

**JAMIE**  
**What happened to him? He used to be **  
**huge and cool! And now he's cute.**

"Awww!" Jack sighs, mockingly.

_**Jamie gently tickles Bunny under his chin. Bunny begins **_  
_**involuntarily thumping his paw.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Oh, that's good.**

Jack laughs as Bunny blushes "Need a good scratch behind the ear?" He teased, Bunny growled at him dangerously.

"You don't wanna go there mate."

"And if I do?"

"You'll regret it."

"You will Jack." North intervenes.

"How do you know? North mumbles something under his breath that nobody caught.

**_Bunny catches himself and pushes Jamie's hands away._ **

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**(to Jack)**  
**Did you tell him to say that?**

"Nope! You did it all on your own Mr. Fluffy!" Teases Jack, Bunny groans- another nickname!  
**(hops over to Jack)**  
**That's it! Let's go! Me and you! **  
**Come on!**

Jack laughs "Okay Bunny you and me! Come on Fluffy whatcha gonna do? Cute me to death?" He laughs as Bunny grumbles under his breath Something about 'showing him Fluffy' and 'regret the day MiM chose him'.

**JAMIE**  
**No! Actually he told me you were **  
**real. Just when I started to think **  
**that maybe you weren't.**

Bunny does smile at that, what would have happened if Jack hadn't been there? Oh yeah they would have missed the last light.

_**Bunny stops. Did he just hear that right?**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**He made you believe? In me?**

"No I made him believe in the unicorn." Jack says sarcastically.

_**A moment of reconciliation between them, broken by the sounds **_  
_**of THUNDER. The Guardians look to the sky to see Pitch **_  
_**enveloped by dark clouds as he stares down at them from atop **_  
_**a writhing mass of Nightmare sand.**_

"Well personally I don't think black is much your colour Pitch- might I recommend a friendly pink or purple instead?" Jack comments, with false innocence.

**JACK**  
**(to the others)**  
**Get Jamie out of here.**

"Hey!"

**NORTH**  
**Be careful, Jack!**

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Came from the three guardians, and a thumb down from Sandy, Jack pouts.

"Give me one example!" He demands, Bunny grins.

"Oh I'll give yeh more than one mate- Pitch's lair,"

"Antarctica-"

"When you fell from the air in the beginning-"

"When you took on Pitch yourself-"

"When you jumped off the sleigh-"

"When you chased after those nightmares-"

"ALRIGHT! So sometimes I can get into a tight spot, big whoop." Jack shrugs.

"Big whoop? _Big whoop_?! Jack you almost died every one of those times- you had a potential opportunity too and you just say _big whoop_?!" Tooth screeches, North holds her back as she makes her way over to him "What do you have to say mister?!" She demands. Jack is puzzled as Bunny mouths something at him _'Sorry.' 'Say sorry'_

Oh.

"Um... Tooth I'm...sorry... For um saying Big whoop." Jack murmers,

"And?"

Jack thinks hard before saying "And it won't happen again?"

"Thats good _and_?"

Jack is stumped. "And...erm..."

'_Its not a big whoop.'_

"And its not a big whoop?" Tooth settles down.

"Bunny next time don't help Jack and Jack- remember that." Both boys sat shocked as the movie continued rolling.

_**Jack leaps into the air, and goes flying directly at Pitch. **_  
_**Meanwhile, the Guardians take Jamie to find shelter. **_

_**ON PITCH**_  
**_His eyes flash with anger at see Jack coming toward him._ **

"What'd I do?!" Jack exclaims. Pitch and the Guardians stare at him. "What?"

**PITCH**  
**Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall **  
**we?**

"Lets end what? That colour? The clothes? The hair? All viable options..."

_**Pitch sighs as he rolls his eyes and flies down to meet Jack **_  
_**head on.**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack sends a blast of ice and frost at Pitch as he barrels **_  
_**toward him. Pitch easily absorbs the attack with his **_  
_**Nightmare sand.**_

"Aw man!" Groans Jack.

**PITCH**  
**That little trick doesn't work on **  
**me anymore.**

"So I guessed." Jack says, dryly.

_**Jack's plan backfires as Pitch charges ahead and unleashes a **_  
_**roaring fury of Nightmare sand that knocks Jack out of the **_  
_**sky.**_

"JACK!" Cry the guardians and kids as the next scene begins.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Okay I'm trying to finish this story today and tomorrow morning at the worst so wish me luck! I'm home alone all day today so with hope I can finish it today!**

**Disclaimer: LaurenJr doesn't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Wish me luck! Rebiews would be a mojor boost today!**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**Jamie and the Guardians do their best to avoid the patrolling **_  
_**Nightmares. North struggles to keep up.**_

"Bun, ya might want to slow down." Jack suggests, watching North worriedly.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Quick, this way this way!**

"Quick? Have you _seen_ the state North's in? No offense North." Tooth says.

"None taken, Tooth." North waves her off.

_**Bunny leads them down an alley, North puffing along, but it's no use.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**Dead end. Other way other way!**

"Seriously Bunny?!"

"Excuse me for trying to save out butts!"

"Well while you savingout butts your tiring out North's!"

"Are we seriously having a converstaion about butts?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"See its the forsty intelligence only I possess."

"Frostbite you own no intelligence."

"Oy!"

_**Jack suddenly falls from the sky, lands on a dumpster, and **_  
_**falls limp to the ground. THUD! The others turn their **_  
_**attention and wince.**_

"Jack!" Cry the Guardins, for the second time In 2 minutes.

"Guys I'm fine!"

"Sure if you call falling from the sky okay!"

"Meh I've had worse."

**JAMIE**  
**Jack!**

_**They rush to Jack and help him to his feet.**_

**NORTH**  
**That was good try, Jack! A for **  
**effort!**

"Yay I got an A!"

"Jack mate do you even know what an A is?"

"Well I take it it's good..."

**JACK**  
**(groaning in pain)**  
**He's stronger. I can't beat him.**

Pitch snarls, if Jack had sided with him they would be ruling the world right now, all powerful.

_**North and Tooth trade looks of concern. Then, a menacing **_  
_**chuckle. The Guardians keep a watchful eye as Nightmare **_  
_**shadow streaks across the alley.**_

"You chuckle is weird you know."

"Really Jack?"

"What?! I happen to notice the little things in life- like Bunny!"

"Oh streuth you're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope!"

**PITCH (V.O.)**  
**All this fuss over one little boy.**

"He's worth it, all the Kids are." Growls Jack, protectivley.

**And still he refuses to stop  
believing. **

"I'll never stop believeing!" Jamie says.

"Never?" Asks Jack.

"Never." Jamie says firmly.  
_**A CRACK of Thunder reveals the shadow of an approaching **_  
_**Nightmare as the sounds of hooves clacking against the ground **_  
_**echoes from the opposite end of the alley. **_

**PITCH**  
**Very well. There are other ways to **  
**snuff out a light.**

"Pitch you-" Jack is cut off with a certain little baby Tooth covering his mouth, after a firm look to the kids Jack blushes and apologises.

_**Bulbs start bursting as the arm of a shadow moves across the **_  
_**remaining lights in the alley. Terror in Jamie's eyes. What **_  
_**does that mean?**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**If you want him, you're gonna have **  
**to go through me!**

The guardians, and Jack face-palmed. "Really Bunny? A chipmunk could go through you!"

"Watch it Popsicle."

"Watch what?"

_**With a finger raised, the shadow arm glides along the floor, **_  
_**curling around the back of Bunny.**_

**PITCH**  
**(laughing, genuinely)**  
**Look how fluffy you are! Would you **  
**like a scratch behind the ears?**

Jack can't stop laughing as Pitch smirks at Bunny. "That's not funny." He huffs.

"Sorry but I'm siding with Pitch on this one- that was hilarious, can you imagine Pitch owning a tiny little fluffy bunny?" Jack laughs as the Guardians all guffaw.

_**Bunny jumps back into North's arms.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Don't you even think about it!**

"Too late." Sang Jack.

_**Pitch comes into view, riding atop Onyx. A gleeful smile **_  
_**strewn across his face. **_

**PITCH**  
**I can't tell you how happy it makes **  
**me to see you all like this. You **  
**look awful.**

"Sadist."

_**They are weak and defenseless. But still the Guardians **_  
_**gather around Jamie, to shield him from whatever may come.**_

**JAMIE**  
**Jack, I'm scared.**

"Jamie." Groans the kids "now you've done it!" Jamie blushes.

_**There's a sudden moment of realization. Jack has heard these **_  
_**words before. **_

**JACK'S SISTER (V.O.)**  
**Jack, I'm scared.**

"Oh." Mutter the guardians.

_**EXT. FROZEN POND - FLASHBACK - DAY**_  
_**We pan up from the ice to find his sister as he saw her in **_  
_**his memory. She is smiling.**_

"Jamie! Way to remind him!" Scolds Cupcake and Pippa.

**JACK**  
**I know, I know. But you're gonna **  
**be alright... **

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**Jack, wide eyed.**_

**JACK**  
**We're gonnna have a little fun, **  
**instead. **

"Yay for fun!"

"As long as its not in my Warren!"

"Why I'd never dream of it dear Kangaroo!"

"I need to out cpguards in the Warren then? Thought so."  
**(beat)**  
**That's it. That's my center.**

North grinned.

_**Jamie gives Jack a questioning look. What does Jack have in **_  
_**mind? Pitch gets closer.**_

**PITCH**  
**So what do you think, Jamie? Do **  
**you believe in the Boogiema...**

_**BOOF! A snowball suddenly hits Pitch in the face. **_

Nobobody, but Ptch, is left not laughing at the Boogeyman's surpried expresson.

_**Two **_  
_**Nightmares look at each, unsure how to react. Jamie can't **_  
_**help but snicker and North lets out a chuckle. **_

"Nice on Frostie."

"So thats a snowball fight in Pitch's lair?"

"Why not?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you dare, Frost."

"Aw Pitch you ruin all the fun!"

"That's the point."

_**Jack looks around the alley. He spots a wooden crate, a **_  
_**trash can lid and a discarded wok amidst a pile of trash.**_

**JACK**  
**Now let's go get your friends.**

"What?" Asks the kids and guardians, Jack grins knowing full well his intentions.

_**Pitch wipes the snow from his face and looks up to see a **_  
_**track of ice leading out of the alleyway. Jack, Jamie and **_  
_**the Guardians are gone. **_

_**EXT. THE STREETS AND ROOFTOPS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**An aerial view of Burgess. The streets are empty and the **_  
_**city is quiet. Suddenly a streak of blue begins to**_  
_**materialize, making its way through the tranquil suburb.**_

"Wait a minute... Yes!" Jamie cheers, realising full well what was happening.

_**A man walks his dog across an empty street when suddenly a **_  
_**cold wind blows behind him. Jack and Jamie come flying past, **_  
_**leaving a trail of ice in their wake. And on that ice - the **_  
_**Guardians careen along in make-shift sleds. **_

"My mode of transport is the best, clearly." Jack grins.

"Oh we'll see about that, Popsicle."

_**They are scared **_  
_**and thrilled, but they're having fun.**_

**JACK**  
**Yeah! Come on!**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa! Cool!**

_**INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**A terrified Cupcake lies in bed awake. The Guardians' **_  
_**reflections streak across the window when suddenly, BOOF! A **_  
_**snowball strikes the pane of glass. **_

"yay I'm first!"

"Technically I was first."

"Oh shush Jamie."  
_**Cupcake pulls the covers down to find that it's suddenly **_  
_**SNOWING inside! As the snow circles around Cupcake's head, **_  
_**she sits up and smiles.**_

_**EXT. PIPPA'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Pippa sits in bed amazed as it snows in her room. She hears **_  
_**a KNOCK at her window and moves toward it to find Jamie **_  
_**floating outside. **_

"I'm flying!" Cheers Jamie.

"Actually I'm flying."

"But if you're holding me in the air I'm flying."

"Not really, your just being suspended in the air."

"Party pooper."

"Now that's mean."

_**She throws open her window and looks down to the ground to **_  
_**reveal that they are two stories up.**_

"Jack be careful!"

"I thought we'd gone through this! I'm always careful!"

"Not yer not."

"But out Bunny!"

**PIPPA**  
**Jamie, how are you doing that?!**

"Oh you know an invisible Jack Frost his holding him in the air, nothing much." Jack shrugs nonchalantly.

**JAMIE**  
**Jack Frost! Come on, we need your **  
**help!**

_**Jamie takes off flying down the street, and as a snowflake **_  
_**lands on her nose she suddenly sees him.**_

**PIPPA**  
**Hey is, is that?**

"Snow? Ice? Jamie?"

"Jack Frost?"

"Him too."

**MONTY (O.S.)**  
**Jack Frost!**

"Monty got it first!" Laughs Jack.

"No I got it first!" Jamie giggles.

"True but Monty got it faster than Pippa."

_**Pippa looks up to see Monty across the street with his head **_  
_**out the window and snow coming down in his room, a gaping **_  
_**smile across his face.**_

_**EXT. CLAUDE AND CALEB'S HOUSE - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Caleb and Claude sit up in bed in amazement, staring at the **_  
_**snowflakes as they stream down from the ceiling. **_

**TWINS**  
**Huh?!**

"Its magic." Jack says mysteriously, making a snowball and throwing it at Bunny for good measure (Jack ducked the boomerange as both boys were scolded by Tooth.).

_**THUD! The twins look down to find neatly wrapped gifts at **_  
_**the feet of their beds as a jolly voice bellows in the **_  
_**distance.**_

"Really North?"

"It is never too early for presents."

"It's easter!"

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Merry Christmas!**

"Mate it's not Christmas!"

_**The twins open their window, amazed to see their heroes sled **_  
_**past.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Happy Easter!**

"It's easter!"

**TOOTH**  
**Don't forget to floss!**

"Seriously Tooth?" Jack sighs.

_**Caleb looks to his brother, dumbfounded. Suddenly Cupcake **_  
_**skids past, laughing and screaming on her own sled.**_

Cupcake grins, she got a sled first!

**CLAUDE**  
**Cupcake?**

"Yep!"

_**And so it goes through the town.**_

**CLAUDE**  
**(walla)**  
**Yeah!**

**PIPPA (O.S.)**  
**Jamie you were right!**

"Aren't I always?"

"No need to get bigheaded Jamie my friend."

"Rich coming from you Frostie."

"Oy!"

**CALEB**  
**The Easter Bunny's real!**

"Of course I am!"

**PIPPA (O.S.)**  
**And the Tooth Fairy!**

"Who else would collect your teeth?"

**CLAUDE**  
**And Santa!**

"The one with the best holiday, da?" North chuckles.

"No mate, just no."

"Please don't start again."

**MONTY (O.S.)**  
**They're all real!**

"Of course we are!"

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - MOMENTS LATER**_  
_**Jack, the Guardians, and the children all come to gliding **_  
_**halt on their sleds. They look up to see Pitch standing atop **_  
_**a building with a confident smile, while the clouds stir **_  
_**behind him. **_

"Well either those are manmade clouds or you guys are in for one heavy rain shower."  
_**Monty, late to the party, comes running joyously past Jamie **_  
_**and the Guardians who stand in silence as they stare up at **_  
_**the sky.**_

"I haven't seen it have I?" Monty groans.

"Doesn't look like it Monty." Winces Jack.

**MONTY**  
**Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah!**  
**(sees Pitch, makes U-Turn)**  
**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Jack and the kids laugh while the guardians chuckle and Pitch smirks, Monty just blushes.

**PITCH**  
**You think a few children can help **  
**you? Against this!**

"Yep! They believe and that's all we could ask for." Jack smiles.

_**The Nightmare sand storm descends from the sky. North draws **_  
_**his sword, but the weight of the blade pulls him down. He **_  
_**can barely stand. **_

"No!" Jack cries, worried.

_**Jack moves to North's side as they look **_  
_**back to Jamie, noticing the concern on his face. **_

**JACK**  
**They're just bad dreams, Jamie.**

"And a very bad looking guy." Jack adds, seriously.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**And we'll protect you, mate.**

"Again Bunny not the best condolance coming from an itsy bitsy fluffy thing."

"Itsy bitsy fluffy thing?"

"Sums him up perfectly right?"

"Well who am I to argue with logic?"

"Right here mates..."

"Oh we know."

**PITCH **  
**Aww, you'll protect them.**

"We did just say that."  
**(smiles)**  
**But who will protect you?**

"Oh well I never thought of that... BUNNY YOU'RE AN IDIOT." Jack says, hiding is smirk.

"HEY!"

_**Jamie takes a moment to reflect while his friends look up at **_  
_**the sky in fear. Jack looks down, surprised, to see that **_  
_**Jamie has taken a position in FRONT of him.**_

**JAMIE**  
**I will.**

"Thanks Jamie." Beams Jack.

"Any time Jack."

_**Suddenly, Jamie's friends move to join him.**_

**CUPCAKE**  
**I will.**

"Yes!"

**CALEB AND CLAUDE**  
**I will.**

"Double yes!"

**PIPPA **  
**And me.**

"Why a tank a too Pippa!"

**MONTY**  
**(reluctant)**  
**I'll try.**

"Argh you'll do just fine my friend."

_**The Guardians, amazed, watch as the kids squeeze past them.**_

**PITCH**  
**Still think there's no such thing **  
**as the boogeyman?**

"Personally you need to change your name." Sniggers Jack.

_**Pitch's wave of Nightmare sand snakes its way through town **_  
_**causing destruction wherever it goes and converges toward a **_  
_**single point as it heads straight toward the kids.**_

**JAMIE**  
**I do believe in you. I'm just not **  
**afraid of you.**

Pitch is taken aback and the Guardians, plus Jack, beam at him.

_**Jamie thrusts out his hand toward the Nightmare wave. His **_  
_**friends follow suite, just as the Nightmare sand smashes into **_  
_**them. As it makes contact, the black sand...bursts into **_  
_**streams of GOLDEN DREAMSAND.**_

Sandy does a little happy dance as Pitch winces.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Whoa...whoaaaa!**

"Its the belief." Gaps North.

_**Everyone is amazed, hardly believing their eyes. Streams of **_  
_**Dreamsand swirl around the children. And then it's**_  
_**pandemonium. The Nightmares buck and jump as the sand makes **_  
_**its way past them.**_

"Well that's ironic the Nightmares are scared." Jack says, tilting his head.

_**ON PITCH**_  
_**He watches, aghast, as his precious Nightmares transform back **_  
_**into golden Dreamsand and makes its way across town.**_

"You mad?" Laughs Jack.

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**Tooth, amazed, watches as her wings suddenly flutter with a **_  
_**resurgence of strength and energy. She takes off and flies **_  
_**past the kids who cheer her on.**_

Tooth beams And she hovers in the air herself, she couldn't imagine life without flying.

**CUPCAKE**  
**(walla)**  
**Yeah, Tooth Fairy! Whooaaa!**

The children cheered, especially the girls.

_**North's eyes widen. He straightens his back and unsheathes **_  
_**his scimitars.**_

"Yeah!" Cheers the boys and girls, mainly the boys.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Whoa, yeah!**

_**ON PITCH**_

**PITCH**  
**No! Get them!**

"No! Get Pitch!"

_**Pitch gives a signal and sends another wave of Nightmares **_  
_**toward the Guardians.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**Do your jobs!**

"Which are?"

_**ON BUNNY**_  
_**The petite rabbit looks at himself, waiting to be **_  
_**transformed.**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Oh yeah, come on, come on!**

_**When suddenly he's pursued by a snarling Nightmare.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**Oh, crikey!**

Jack can't stop laughing. "Better luck next time thumper? Oooh Thumper! I like that..." Bunny groans.

_**Bunny takes off running. **_

_**ON NORTH**_  
_**North throws two snowglobes down to the ground, through which **_  
_**an army of yetis and elves emerge.**_

"Yeits! Yetis! Elves! Elves!" Jack cheers.

**CALEB AND CLAUDE**  
**No way!**

"Yes way." Chuckles North.

_**ON BUNNY**_  
_**Bunny tries to scurry under a parked car in order to evade **_  
_**the attacking Nightmare, but he is snatched by his tail **_  
_**before he can get away.**_

"I wonder what rabbit tastes like?" Smirks Jack.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**I'm just a bunny!**

"Oh really?"

"Can it Frostbite."

_**Suddenly, Bunny transforms back to his normal size and whips **_  
_**out his boomerangs while being held upside down.**_

"No! Where'd cute Bunny go?" Whines Jack.

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**G'day, mate!**

"G'day Kangaroo." Jack says, in an aussie accent just to annoy Bunny.

_**Bunny kicks the Nightmare, flips into the air, and throws his **_  
_**boomerangs which slice through two more Nightmares, turning **_  
_**them to dust. **_

"From horse to Dust- A kangaroos tale, hey that's good!"

_**Bunny drums his feet on the ground and an army of sentinel **_  
_**eggs suddenly rise up out of the earth. **_

"See what I mean? Thumper!"

_**Caleb finds himself **_  
_**riding on top of one as they join the yetis and elves in **_  
_**battle.**_

"Yeah!" Cheers Caleb.

**CALEB**  
**(walla)**  
**Whoa!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(walla)**  
**Come on! Wooooohoooo!**

_**Elves riding toy ducks and planes come flying in overhead **_  
_**like bombardiers, turning Nightmares into puffs of black sand **_  
_**as they fly through them another bites on the leg of a Nightmare.**_

"So what does Nightmare taste like?" Jack asks the eleves, who brighten up and turn to Pitch. "I'd watch out if I were you."  
_**The kids look to see a Nightmare charging toward them, only **_  
_**to stop in it's tracks once the kids turn to face it.**_

**CUPCAKE**  
**Let's get 'em!**

"Cucake! Cupcake! Cupcake!" Chants Jack.

**KIDS**  
**Aaaaaahhhhhh!**

_**The kids, accompanied by two elves in a bike and side car, **_  
_**charge an incoming Nightmare. The elf behind the wheel **_  
_**lunges toward it, biting at its haunches.**_

"Wow you elves sure like Nightmares For a snack... Maybe I should try it..."

**CUPCAKE**

**(walla)**  
**Come on guys, we can do it!**

"Yes! Go kids! Whoo!" Cheers Jack, way too enthusiastically.

_**The kids put their hands on the Nightmare, turning it to **_  
_**Dreamsand.**_

* * *

**I know, rubbish ending but it was the best way to end it so sorry guys hopefully see you in around 2 or 3 hours!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back! Just done the dishes when I could have been doing this :/ but anyway I'm back not and am timing myself so I know how long I have to write and when I can take a break- it's all going to be planned out!**

**Disclaimer: LaurenJr does not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT**_  
_**Pitch looks down with a smile at the chaos in the streets **_  
_**below. Suddenly, a THUD! Pitch turns toward the noise to **_  
_**see Jack on the roof.**_

"Now it's my turn to say- Boo!"  
_**Jack sends a streak of frost toward Pitch's**_  
_**Nightmares, disabling a few of them.**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**The Guardians turn toward the explosions of ice and snow **_  
_**taking place atop the surrounding buildings.**_

"Don't stop!" Cries Jack.

"Mate when we see our youngest ("Hey!") taking on Pitch I think we're gonna stop."

_**EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Pitch begins to charge and responds with an attack of his **_  
_**own. Jack jumps to an adjacent roof and lets out another **_  
_**blast of ice.**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(to North)**  
**All yours, mate.**

"What's all mine?"

_**Bunny taps his foot on the ground and creates a rabbit hole **_  
_**for North and himself to travel through.**_

"Oh thats all mine."

_**EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jack runs into Pitch as he rounds the corner of a chimney. **_  
_**Pitch let's a Nightmare arrow fly, which is suddenly **_  
_**deflected by Tooth as she flies through the area and takes **_  
_**out a few Nightmares of her own.**_

"Okay first- Thanks Tooth! And second what is your problem with me?!"

"Frost are you really asking that?"

"Mate I have to, dare I say it, agree with Pitch on this one- are you seriously askingthat question?"

"I can hardly see the issue with my question."

"Then you an idiot."

**JACK**  
**Thanks, Tooth!**

"No problem Jack!"

_**Suddenly, Bunny comes flying out of a nearby chimney, drawing **_  
_**his boomerang as he lands. **_

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(throwing boomerang)**  
**Ho, ho, HO!**

Jack chuckles "Nice one. Although I have it say it suits Santa more."

_**The Nightmares surrounding Pitch explode into dust as the **_  
_**boomerang tears through them. **_

_**EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**North shoots out of a bunny hole, his scimitars at the ready, **_  
_**only to have landed on a roof some distance from the **_  
_**Guardians.**_

"Wrong roof?"

**NORTH**  
**Hyah!**  
**(looks around)**  
**Wrong roof.**

"Thought so." Laughs Jack.

_**EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Pitch tries to escape the attacking Guardians and slips into **_  
_**a nearby shadow, emerging through the side of the building. **_  
_**North jumps off the roof to greet him mid-air with his **_  
_**scimitars.**_

"Surprise!" Chuckles North.

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Pitch is knocked to the ground. **_

"Shame he didn't bash his head." Sighs Jack.

"Nice to know you care Frost."

"Anytime."

_**As he gets to his feet he **_  
_**forms a scythe with his Nightmare sand and begins crossing **_  
_**swords with North. **_

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chants Bunny and Jack.

"You couldn't get any more childish if you tried could you?" Sighs Tooth.

"Nope." They grin.

_**In an instant Pitch finds himself surrounded by the**_  
_**Guardians. Each of them take their turn to deal Pitch a few **_  
_**humiliating blows.**_

"Yay for collaboration!" Laughs Jack.

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Jamie looks over Caleb's shoulder as a wisp of Dreamsand **_  
_**leaves his palms and rises into the air.**_

**CALEB**  
**Look at that!**

**JAMIE**  
**(gets an idea)**  
**I got it.**

"Got what?" Asks the kids while Sandy smiles.  
**(off their confused looks)**

**JAMIE**  
**(MORE)I know what we have to do! Guys, **  
**come on!**

"Run like the wind!" Laughs Jack.

_**Jamie leads his friends as they follow the streams of **_  
_**Dreamsand down the street toward the growing mass of golden **_  
_**sand.**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**The Guardians advance toward Pitch. **_

**JACK**  
**It's over Pitch! There's no place **  
**to hide.**

"Jack- Pitch is a shadow spirit." Face-palms Bunny.

_**Pitch give them a wry smile and quickly descends into the **_  
_**shadows, casting multiple versions of himself along the alley **_  
_**walls.**_

"Ah...whoops?"  
_**Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, Pitch rises up **_  
**_behind Jack, his Nightmare sand scythe in hand._ **

"Why me?!"  
**  
BUNNYMUND**  
**Jack, look out!**

"I am looking! Just not behind me..."

_**The other Guardians look on in horror as-**_

"Nice to know you were trying to stop it." Grumbles Jack good-naturedly.

_**A golden whip wraps itself round Pitch's hands. We follow **_  
_**the whip to reveal Sandy, coalescing from the funnel cloud of **_  
_**Dreamsand.**_

"SANDY!" Shout the guardians, and Jack, happily as they all give him a group hug.

"Yeah I know you've been here the whole time but you're back! You're on screen again! Yes!" Cheers Jack as they all sit back down.

"Things are gonna get good." Grins Jack.

_** He gives Pitch a look, wags his finger, and then **_  
_**uppercuts him into the air.**_

"One- nil to Sandy!"

**KIDS (O.S.)**  
**(walla)**  
**Whoa! The Sandman!**

"I thought you guys brought him back?"

"They did but they're still surprised."

"Ah."

_**Sandy looks off to the side to where Jamie and his friends **_  
_**have gathered. He forms a Dreamsand hat and tips the cap to **_  
_**Jamie. **_

"You suit hats Sandy." Comments Jack as Sandy forms a bowled hat and joking puts it on.

_**Jamie, gleeful, waves back to Sandy as his friends **_  
_**stand behind him in awe.**_

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Man, this is so cool! Yeah, **  
**alright! Wahoo! Wow!**

_**Sandy then looks to his whip and tugs on it, slamming Pitch **_  
_**into the ground and knocking him out.**_

Pitch winces as everyone else cheers, it's over- they won! It was finally over, Pitch was gone- well on screen at least- and the children were once again, safe. Now hopefull Jack had reconsidered their offer...

_** The Guardians cheer as **_  
_**they welcome Sandy's return. **_

**NORTH**  
**Welcome back, old friend!**

Sandy waves happily at North.

**JACK**  
**(stunned)**  
**Sandy.**

Sandy turns to smile at Jack, knowing full well how Jack was feeling on screen at the moment.

**TOOTH**  
**Oh, Sandy. You're alright!**

Sandy gave her the thumbs up.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Sandy, come here!**

Sandy moves a bit away from Bunny, who chuckles.

**JACK**  
**Yeah!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Mate, you are a sight for sore **  
**eyes!**

Sandy frowns at Bunny "Woah fine sorry Sandy."

_**Sandy floats into the air, and shoots streams of Dreamsand in **_  
_**every direction.**_

"Yay dreamtime!"

"Jack shut up."

"Sir, yes sir!"

_**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**A wisp of Dreamsand floats into a child's bedroom and touches **_  
_**his forehead while he sleeps. Suddenly, a Dreamsand figure **_  
_**forms above the child's head, it's the Tooth Fairy.**_

"Aw she's dreaming of me!"

_**INT. PITCH'S LAIR - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**Lights begin to appear on the globe. Baby Tooth notices **_  
_**this, and perks up. Her wings start to flutter.**_

"Yes the fairies are back and better than ever baby!" The mini fairies twitter happily.

_**Other fairies begin to fly. They shoot down to the tooth **_  
_**boxes and begin opening them. We see one of the faces on a **_  
_**box, and transition to the actual child who she goes from sad **_  
_**to happy as her fondest memories flood back. **_

"And they're working already." Chuckles Jack.

_**We zoom out of **_  
_**her face to see thousands of fluttering fairies and...**_

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**Sophie peers out of her bedroom window, watching as streams **_  
_**of Dreamsand dance along the Burgess skyline.**_

"Pretty!" Giggles Sophie.

**SOPHIE**  
**Pretty!**

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**_  
_**More and more windows begin to shine bright with gold as **_  
_**swirls of Dreamsand fill the night sky. We pull back to **_  
_**reveal the globe in North's sleigh, now decorated with spots **_  
_**of yellow light.**_

"And the believers are back- hopefully to stay!" Cheers Jack and North.

_**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**_  
_**A Nightmare comes barreling towards Cupcake. It screeches to **_  
_**a halt, inches from the girl's face. **_

"Aw is the big bad nightmare afraid of a little girl?"

_**She gently taps the **_  
_**creature on the nose and turns into a Dreamsand Unicorn.**_

"Yay!" Squeals Cupcake.

**CUPCAKE**  
**Whoa...**

_**A gigantic Dreamsand dinosaur foot comes down revealing a **_  
_**Dreamsand brontosaurus. **_

"And now I know the meaning of the term dream big..."

_**As Dreamsand creatures fill the **_  
_**streets, the Guardians and children rejoice. **_

**MONTY**  
**(walla)**  
**Yeah!**

_**Jamie stands in awe of a school of beautiful Dreamsand fish **_  
_**as they float by. **_

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who likes sea creatures." Beams Jack.

_**Suddenly, he's hit in the head with a **_  
_**snowball. **_

"Hey!" Jamie exclaims, turning to Jack.

"OH Sure, blame the winter spirit!" Jack sighs.

"So it wasn't you?" Asks Bunny.

"I never said that."

_**He turns to look and sees Jack, smiling. Jamie **_  
_**picks up a snowball and throws it at his friends. Almost **_  
_**instantaneously, a snowball fight ensures.**_

"Free for all!" Shouts Jamie and Jack, both grin at the other.

**CLAUDE**  
**(walla)**  
**Oh yeah? Bring it on!**

"Come on I'm the snowball king!" Jack grins "After all I do it for a living!"

_**Sandy salutes Jack and North, who are standing off to the **_  
_**side while the snowball fight escalates.**_

"Jack's not playing?" Frowns Jamie.

**NORTH**  
**Your centre?**

"It took me a while." Smiles Jack.

**JACK**  
**It took awhile, but I figured it **  
**out.**

Jack nods, exactly what he said.

_**North tosses Jack a small item. Jack catches it and looks to **_  
_**his open palm, it's a Russian nesting doll in the image of **_  
_**Jack, similar to those found in North's workshop. **_

Jack beams at North, who chuckles And gives him a wink.

_**Jack **_  
_**smiles and North gives him a wink in return.**_  
_**North is suddenly hit by a snowball and turns. **_

"Whoever did that is amazing!"

"Jack you traitor!"

"Hey Jamie and I did say free for all!"

_**He **_  
_**sees Claude, Caleb, and an elf; they immediately point **_  
_**fingers at each other.**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

**CALEB AND CLAUDE**  
**Ooohhh.**

_**A beat, until North bursts out in laughter. **_

**NORTH**  
**(laughing)**  
**You're all on naughty list.**

"Come join the Dark Side! We steal North's cookies!"

"Vat?!"

"Nothing!"

"Jack you will get it later, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Santa Sir!"

**(to Bunny)**  
**Bunny, think fast!**

_**He throws a snowball, which hits Bunny smack in the face. **_

"I now have an ally!" Cheers Jack.

"Oh geez..." Groans Bunny.  
_**Pitch groans in pain, and rises up to see the town crawling **_  
_**with Dreamsand creatures, snowballs flying and yetis playing.**_

"Come join us Pitch!"

"In your nightmares Frost."

"I thought the saying was in your dreams?"

**PITCH**  
**(to himself)**  
**No.**

The guardians feel victorious, he had it coming...

_**He whips around to see the kids - having the time of their **_  
_**lives - and no fear in their eyes. He rises up, his entire **_  
_**body shaking with rage, and screams at them.**_

"Well this won't end well..."

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**You dare have fun in my presence! **

"Aw but fun in... Fun!"  
**I am the Boogeyman!**

"I know, you need a new name."

** AND YOU WILL **  
**FEAR ME!**

"No thanks."

_**He lunges at Jamie who come running toward him, Pitch's hands **_  
_**outstretched as if he's going to grab him by the throat. But **_  
_**Jamie runs right through him, laughing, joyous.**_

The anger Jack felt for Pitch trying to attack Jamie faded in an instant, he knew how it felt to be invisible and hated by other spirits and he could help but feel guilt and sympathy for the Boogeyman (whom looked indifferent but under that mask Jack just knew he was hurt). Sandy appeared to have noticed because he floated over and put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, telling him it would be fine and that Pitch would recover. Jack nodded, still feeling guilty but a little bit better as Sandy returned to his seat.

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**Noooo!**

_**Pitch gasps, realizing that he no longer has any power over **_  
_**the children. The devastation plays across his face.**_

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**(under his breathe)**  
**No.**

Jack looks down, not wanting to see anymore, something that goes noticed by both the guardians and Pitch.

_**He sees the Guardians approach, standing side by side with **_  
_**one another. Pitch turns and flees into the forest.**_

_**EXT. POND - NIGHT**_  
_**Pitch runs through the shadows in terror. He comes crashing **_  
_**through the trees of the forest, and out onto the ice of the **_  
_**pond. He looks over his shoulder to see if the Guardians are **_  
_**on his tail, when BOOM! He runs smack into North's chest.**_

Jack stifled a snigger despite how horrible it was that situation was fairly funny.  
_**Pitch slips on the ice, and falls backwards. He looks up to **_  
_**see North smiling down at him. **_

**NORTH**  
**Leaving party so soon? **

**TOOTH**  
**You didn't even say goodbye.**

_**Tooth tosses something to Pitch which he catches. He looks **_  
_**down. It's a quarter.**_

**PITCH**  
**A quarter?**

"Well it's not under his pillow... But it'll do."

_**BLAM. A fist punches him right in the jaw, and a single **_  
_**tooth goes skittering across the ice. Tooth shakes out her **_  
_**hand.**_

Everyone gapes at her, Pitch looks embarrassed as he stares directly at the screen, Jack trying to remove the guilt that burdened him.

**TOOTH**  
**And that's for my fairies.**

The fairies tweeted at Tooth kindly.

**PITCH**  
**(scowls)**  
**You can't get rid of me! Not **  
**forever! There will always be **  
**fear!**

"And we will always be there to fight fear." North says in a firm voice.

**NORTH**  
**So what? As long as one child **  
**believes, we will be here to fight **  
**fear!**

North nods.

**PITCH**  
**Really? Then what are they doing **  
**here?**

_**Hundreds of Nightmares emerge from the woods, surrounding the **_  
_**pond. It's terrifying, but the Guardians seem unphased.**_

**NORTH**  
**They can't be my Nightmares, I'm**  
**not afraid.**

"Well this isn't good for you that is." Mutters Jack.

**JACK**  
**Looks like it's your fear they **  
**smell.**

Pitch's eyes go huge, note to self: don't be scared in front of the guardians in the future...

_**Pitch's eyes get huge with terror as the Nightmares **_  
_**move in on him. He begins to back away, but the Nightmares **_  
_**pick up speed as they charge toward him.**_

**PITCH**  
**Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!**

_**He tries to run, but it's impossible to get his footing on **_  
_**the ice. **_

"And this is why you don't wear a dress." Jack says, grinning despite his inner guilt.

_**He falters, and is swept up in the stampede of **_  
_**Nightmares. The streaks of black whip and latch themselves **_  
_**onto Pitch as the black cloud carries him through the forest.**_

Jack and the Guardians wince- ouch.

**PITCH (CONT'D)**  
**No, no, nooooooo!**

_**Pitch struggles to escape, but the mass of black sand pulls **_  
_**him deep into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, **_  
_**and back down into the dark depths of the underground. He **_  
_**looks up at the moon as he disappears and the hole in the **_  
_**earth seals itself up.**_

Silence.

What had just happened?! Jack couldn't stop feeling guilty although he was mildly amused and that was when he noticed the thick tension "Well on the bright side you can get a better looking bed frame?" Jack chuckles, followed by the guardians. Well it worked.


	19. Chapter 19

**One more chapter after this! Whoo! I might actually do it! And maybe I will update and write elsewhere...**

**Disclaimer: LaurenJr doesn't own anything,but the words in normal font.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

_**EXT. POND - THE MOON**_  
_**Pale and faint in the day, but oddly close and welcoming. It **_  
_**can't be, but - is that the barest hint of a FACE on the **_  
_**Moon? **_

"Man in Moon." Smiles North.

_**Jack smiles as he looks up at it. He hears Tooth's **_  
_**laugh and turns to find North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, their **_  
_**faces shining with pride. **_

As they are now, Jack will always be one of them no matter what his choice now, he _is_ a guardian. Jack took on Pitch, braved his fears just to save a bunch of people who treated him like trash his life And for that he was a guardians. He was their little brother, their little son their Jack Frost.

_**Tooth comes flying in to give Jack a hug. She lifts him off **_  
_**the ground as they embrace. They share a moment and she soon **_  
_**recoils with giddy embarrassment as Baby Tooth interjects. **_

Jack nudges a happily flitting Baby Tooth.  
_**Jack acknowledges Baby Tooth and gently pats her on the side **_  
_**of her face as North steps forward.**_

**NORTH**  
**Are you ready now, Jack?**  
**(beat)**  
**To make it official.**

The guardians froze.

_Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes, PLEASE say yes!_

_**Jack looks over, a stern elf is hitting a horn against his **_  
_**palm. **_

The guardians chuckle despite the cliff hanger they're on.

_**A Yeti hands North the book we saw when Jack and the **_  
_**Guardians first met. **_

The guardians beam, he was going to become one of them! They will all be the family Jack deserves and Jack will be their light they need, the complete each other and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Sandy and Bunny share a boastful look.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**Then is time you take Oath.**

"It's the boring part, mate." Chuckles Bunny.

_**North opens the book, flips through several pages, and takes **_  
_**a moment before he speaks.**_

"That's a big book." Chuckles Jack.

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**(to Jack)**  
**"Will you, Jack Frost...vow to **  
**watch over the children of the **  
**world?**

Jack smiles, not saying anything due to wanting to keep the moment a special moment, it looks like everyone felt the same.

_**Jamie and his friends along with a crowd of yetis, elves, and **_  
_**eggs all make their way across the pond to the rest of the **_  
_**group. As they approach we see settle on Jamie, who stands **_  
_**at the center of the group.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**To guard them with your life - **  
**their hopes, their wishes, and **  
**their dreams?**

** For they are all **  
**that we have, all that we are and **  
**all that we will ever be."**

_**Jack takes a second to look back at Jamie, then back to **_  
_**North. **_

**JACK**  
**I will.**

Jamie beams, he did have a connection with Jack! And Jack was Jamie's now favourite spirit anyway.

**NORTH**  
**Then congratulations, Jack Frost - **  
**for you are now and forevermore...a **  
**Guardian.**

Only Pitch wasn't cheering as North surrounded the now big five in a massive group hug, their lungs crushing. "I can't feel the ground." Mutters Jack.

"I can't feel my lungs." Replies Bunny.

"Join the club." Tooth buts in, Sandy nodding along as North just chuckled.

"North you can put us down now." says Jack.

"No I am comfy." North replies as the other four groan.

"Come on North! Mate I'm squished here! I'm getting tickled by Tooth's feathers and Bunny's fur!" Complains the Guardians.

"Oy Frostie yer cold!"

"Well I am a winter spirit Kangaroo!"

"Come on guys stop it!" Complains Tooth.

Finally North gives in and drops them unceremoniously on the floor, they all lie there for a second, catching their breath.

"Oh sweet air! How I have missed you!" Cries Jack.

"I can breathe! My lungs are free!" Cries Bunny and Tooth while Sandy just wipes imaginary sweat from his forehead As they all climb back into their seats, clutching their ribs.

_**Jamie and the kids erupt in a CHEER, as do the Yetis and **_  
_**Eggs. **_

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Oh man! Woo! Yeah, Jack! Yeah, **  
**Jack! Yeah! Wooo!**

**NORTH**  
**(walla)**  
**Yippa!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(walla)**  
**Yeah! Wooo! Good job, mate. Good **  
**job!**

"Thanks Bun."

"Anytime, mate."

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Alright! Yeah! Go, Jack! **  
**Alright! Woo. Alright!**

**NORTH**  
**Klasno!**

"Klas- what now?"

"Don't even bother mate."

_**North picks up Jack, gives him a hug, and kisses him on both **_  
_**cheeks. Jack recovers from shock, then looks up to North with a smile.**_

North and Sandy chuckle.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(walla)**  
**That's my boy! Woo!**

Jack beams at Bunny, who glady returns the gesture. Both of them, brothers, they fight, play and care for each other.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Alright Jack. Yeah! Awesome!**

_**Imitating North, an elf picks up the elf standing next to him **_  
_**and gives him a big kiss. **_

"Aww!" Sighs Tooth as the affectionate elf jumps happily, the other elf creeping away from him.

_**After an awkward pause, the **_  
_**affectionate elf is punched in the face. **_

"Better luck next time." Winces Jack as he, Bunny and Sandy laugh.  
_**Jack looks to see several fairies hovering nearby, forming **_  
_**the shape of a heart. One of the swooning fairies faints and **_  
_**falls to the ground.**_

Jack hides a blush.

**TOOTH**  
**Keep it together, girls.**

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Jack! You did it Jack! Wooo! **  
**You're in the Guardians! **

"It's about time mate." Chuckles Bunny.

**Yeah, **  
**Jack! Yay! Yeah! You earned it!**  
**You're Jack Frost! Yay! Awesome, **  
**yay! **

**CALEB**  
**(walla)**  
**You guys, look!**

"Look at what?"

**MONTY**  
**(walla)**  
**That's Santa's sleigh.**

"Oh looks like the reindeer returned."

_**The group looks up to the sky as North's sleigh comes in for **_  
_**a landing. The tie-dyed elf rescues a lone egg from the skis **_  
_**of the sleigh as it glides across the icy pond.**_

"Hey Bunny- looks like you have your own elf!" Chuckles Jack, Bunny panicks as the Easter Elf grins at Bunny. "Come on Bunny! Your own elf!"

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Wow, it's real. **

"How else would I get around the world in one night?"

**That is wicked! **

"Indeed it is."

**Whoa, that was awesome! Ohh...can **  
**you believe this? **

"I can!"

**Whoa, did you **  
**guys see that? That's awesome! **  
**Wow! Whoa!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(to North, wryly)**  
**Everyone loves the sleigh.**

North chuckles, nodding.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Wow! Look at that! So totally **  
**insane!**

_**North turns away from Bunny and puts his hand on Jack's **_  
_**shoulder.**_

**NORTH**  
**Time to go.**

_**As the kids look on in wonder, Sandy throws up his hands **_  
_**creating a shower of Dreamsand, which drifts down on the **_  
_**children.**_

"Fireworks!" Cheers the kids.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Whoa! It's beautiful. Wow, that **  
**was awesome! **

_**Meanwhile, Bunny hands an egg to Sophie who giggles and pats **_  
_**the brim of his nose.**_

"Bun bun!" Giggles Sophie.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Happy Easter ya little anklebiter. **

"A bit late for Easter."

"Your ruining the moment popsicle."

**I'm gonna miss yah.**

**SOPHIE**  
**Bye, bye, bunny.**

"Bunny!" Cries Sophie happily.

_**Jamie realizes what's about to happen.**_

**JAMIE**  
**You're leaving? **

"Well its spring and the spring spirit will kill me if I mess with Spiring, although it is a nice seaon, yeah I'm leaving."

**But, what if Pitch **  
**comes back?**

"I'd like to see him dig his way out."

_**Jack looks back at Jamie, who seems wistful and worried.**_

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**  
**What if we stop believing again? **  
**If I can't see you -**

"Thats what you're afraid of Jamie?" Jamie timidly nods.

"You won't forget."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're Jamie Bennet, the boy with the addiction to so called mythical creature." Jamie laughs at that one.

_**Jack kneels down to look Jamie in the eye.**_

**JACK**  
**Hey, hey, slow down, slow down. **  
**You telling me you stop believing **  
**in the moon when the sun comes up?**

The guardians smile.

**JAMIE**  
**(considers, then)**  
**No.**

**JACK**  
**Okay, well do you stop believing in **  
**the sun when clouds block it out?**

**JAMIE**  
**(smiles)**  
**No.**

"Exactly." Jack smiles.

**JACK**  
**We'll always be there, Jamie. And **  
**now...we'll always be here.**  
**(points to Jamie's heart)**  
**Which kind of makes you a Guardian **  
**too.**

Nobody, but Pitch, can stop the smile on their lips, Jack really is a great guardian.

_**Jamie smiles. Jack stands up and heads toward the sleigh. **_  
_**Jamie's friends stand off to the side rubbing their eyes as **_  
_**they become drowsy. **_

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**I can't keep my eyes open. I think **  
**I gotta go home. Let's go home. **  
**What time is it? I'm sleepy.**

"Well you were up all night!" Chuckles Jack. "But a hit from Sandy and you'll be out like a light."

**JAMIE**  
**Jack!**

_**Jamie runs over and wraps his arms around Jack. **_

Jack froze.

_**For a **_  
_**moment, Jack's astonished and then gives Jamie a warm **_  
_**embrace. **_

Jack and Jamie beam at each other.

_**Jack stands up and gets in the sleigh with the rest **_  
_**of the Guardians.**_

**NORTH**  
**Hyah!**

_**Jack and the Guardians look toward the kids as the sleigh **_  
_**takes off. Jamie RUNS behind the sleigh, following Jack. In **_  
_**spite of it all, he doesn't want to let go. The sleigh takes **_  
_**off into the sky. Jamie stops unable to follow.**_

Jamie feels a wave of dissapointment even though it hasn't happened yet, he had grown rather attached to Jack.

**KIDS**  
**(walla)**  
**Woooo! Yeah! Yay!**

_**EXT. IN SLEIGH**_

**JACK (V.O.)**  
**My name is Jack Frost. **

"We know by now mate." Chuckles Bunny.

**And I'm a **  
**Guardian. **

"Damn right!"

"Bunny! North!"

**How do I know that? **  
**Because the moon told me so. And **  
**when the moon tells you something, **  
**believe it.**

Jack smiles, maybe the Moon wasn't half bad, after all he was a guardian now maybe Man in Moon just wanted him to find himself, but that whole time he was looking out for Jack and for that Jack was grateful.

_**Jack moves to the back of the sleigh as the Guardians pat him **_  
_**on the back. Jack smiles...and forms a snowflake in his **_  
_**hand. For Jamie, for all of us in the theatre. It glides **_  
_**off his fingertips and flies toward camera as we...**_

**FADE TO WHITE**

Silence.

What now? It was over! But before anyone could say anything the screen came back and Lauren stepped into it. "Well thats the Movie."


	20. Chapter 20- Goodbye

**Well this is it. The last chapter. And I have a few shall we say parting words.**

**First thank you to all my reviewers, you all kept me going with your jokes, reactions and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you all but I want you to know that I am writing today because of you and your constant support of me and my story you're all amazing.**

**Second thank you to my followers and favourites you guys gave me the power to continue, with the knowledge people were reading this and wanting more of it and it kept me going and for that I thank you.**

**Thirdly it goes out to Jack Frost the Frost Child who added me to their community 'Flashback' it means alot to me!**

**I have worked so hard to finish it and hey I did it! Maybe I will even finish another chapter for any other story of your choice if you want! I would appreciate it if you would vote in my poll or visit my facebook page just flr updates,etc.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and I love you all! My own personal family :)**

**I know it sounds stupid but I will miss you guys! Hope to see you in my other stories! I do take requests so just PM or Review me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Hope this chapter is okay for you guys, I would hate to ruin my story now! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

"Well that's the movie." Lauren smiles as she looks at everyone in the room.

"So, shiela, what now?" Asks Bunny.

"Well at some point you guys are going to have to go back and do the actions of the movie, only after its over will you remember this meeting."

"Wait you mean we're going to forget this?" Asks Jack, gutted.

"Sorry but yes because if I were to meddle with time I'd be in big trouble, sorry guys." She smiles. "But you can stay here for a while."

The Guardians exchanged a look "Well we might as well, make the most of our time here." Shrugs Jack.

Lauren claps her hands. "Excellent! Well lucky for you guys I prepared some rooms just in case and if I just-" She left the screen and came through a door beside it. "Hi! Anyway I have the code for the rooms." She says as she types in a code and several doors appeararound them.

"We have a eating hall-unlimited food, snow field, grassy field, a large library and a game room- take your pick." She says As sit sits down on a spare beanbag, brings out a laptop and begins frantically typing away.

The elves hurry to the eating room, half the yetis and Pitch to the library, a bunch of yetis to the hame room and the rest still undecided. "I'm going to the snow area!" Jack says as he sprinted out the blue snowflakes door. Chuckling, some yetis, the other guardians, fairies and the kids all follow. They hear an exited cry "Hey there's snow everywhere! And sledges! Ooh an ice rink!"

First impression is white. White everywhere. The snow is up your ankle in the smallest area and up to your knees at te highest point. They see Jack floating around happily. "Snowball fight?" He laughs as everyone agrees and sets on making their snowballs, the yetis larger then usual and the fairies working together to carry theirs. Half an Hour later they collapse, tired.

"Well that was fun!" Laughs Jamie.

"And there's so much more to do!" Jack exclaims as he digs out the sledges and hands one to everyone, the faires sharing ones. Jack picked up his staff and set them off.

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaims as they are held suspended in the air for a moment before returning to the icy path. Everyone was having fun, some even throwing snowballs as they travelled. Jack flew ahead of them all making multiple paths for them to choose from before be grabbed a sledge of his own and joined the race.

The next hour was spent in the snowy wonderland before they all came into the main room, freezing but grinning as the wrapped a warm blanket over them. Lauren was still there on her laptop. "Hey guys! How was the snow?" She asks. She looked around thirteen now they had a good look at her.

"Awesome! How'd you do it?" Jamie asks.

"Well it's kinda complicated, but it all comes from here." She says, as she pointed at her laptop. Before anyone could ask anything she stood up and left to the eating room.

"Well what next?" Asks Jack."

"Game Room!" Giggles Pippa as she races in there, the others following.

Inside was several TV screens, tables with board games, you name it. The fairies flew away to get out some board games, the rest of the yetis joining thekr friends at tables and TVs. The kids and guardians snagged a TV, complete with as many electronic devices as possible. "What which first?" North says. 5 minutes later they were all taking turns playing on the wii and then the xbox, the list went on until they had decided they had had enough. Lauren was back with a box of grapes and several yetis were lounging on sofas, reading and eating. Well that chooses their next room: Food time!

It was a race to the door as people pushed and shoved until they all were in, Jack standing victoriously as frozen bodies trailed behind. "Cheat!" Exclaims Jamie.

"No good strategist." Jack corrected as his eyes scoped the scene. The best way to describle it would be a giant buffet. And fold from any country filled the room. They all grabbed plates and headed to different areas.

Bunny grabbed some carrots and a variation of oat cookies before taking a spot at a large table.

North piled his with cookies and cakes and sat down, happily munching.

Tooth went for some healthy sugar free snacks and joined the two.

Sandy went for a few cups of eggnog and some forein foods.

Jack chose a variation of sweet things and pizza.

The kids went with the sweet bar and cakes bar, returning with a sugar high on a plate.

"Remember to brush and floss after!" Tooth reminds them all as they tuck in before Jack begins to laugh.

"What?" Asks Bunny.

"Look." Jack chuckles as he points to a door with the words 'Teeth Brushing' written in neat gold engraving. "I think that point is covered for you Tooth."

Half an hour later they were full and making friendly converstaion when "Could everyone please return to the sitting room, now."

Every stood ip and made their way to the door when "Wait! We need to brush and floss!" Squeals Tooth as everyone groans and are dragged to brush and floos their teeth before arriving last in the sitting room.

"You took your time." Lauren says, eyebrows raised. "Anyway I can't delay any more sorry guys but you have to go back to the movie. You will continue right where you left off with to recollection of this meeting- until the movie is over that is. When the movie is over the memories will come flooding back and I don't doubt I may see you all again another time. So it was nice meeting you and- Bye!"

And with that everyone in the room vanished with a POP and the story goes on.

The end.

* * *

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**


End file.
